


Detroit: Become Genesis

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Allergies, Artificial, Assault, CPR, Car Accidents, Coma, Damaged, Emergency - Freeform, Fever, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hospital, Hurt, Medical, Memory, Nausea, Ocean, Repair, Rescue, Surgery, Synthetic, Temporary, Traveling, Unconscious, Vacation, Vomiting, Whump, beach, beta, body - Freeform, bullet, burned - Freeform, cardiac arrest - Freeform, exchange, ill, injured, mind, new experiences, prototype - Freeform, recovering, saved - Freeform, shot, sick, swap, transcendence, transference, transplant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: A horrible car accident injures Hank and destroys Connor's body. The only solution to keep the deviant detective alive is achieved through a controversial new kind of prototype program that bridges the gap between man and machine. A new body means a new way of life for Connor, and whole new set of circumstances that require change and an ability to adapt.
Relationships: Father and Son - Hank and Connor, Father and Son - Relationship
Comments: 97
Kudos: 99





	1. Changes

The world had suddenly gone dark while his ears rang loudly with the nauseating chorus of crunching metal, shattering glass, blaring horns and high pitched sirens screeching in the distance. Faint memories of what had happened briefly flickered in and out of his mind as Hank was extracted from the mangled ruins of what was once his car, and placed down on a gurney by rescuing firefighters and paramedics. Through his blurry vision and throbbing headache Hank was able to barely see the aged and destroyed vehicle resting on its hood in the middle of the street, while the firefighters worked to free his lone passenger from the wrecked vehicle before it was too late to save him.

Laying on his back on the gurney with a c-collar around his neck, his entire body secured to the gurney under strong straps, Hank tried to look at the ruined car and remember what had happened just prior to darkness stealing his vision. The sight of a second car, somehow more mangled than his own, brought back a flash of a faint memory that made his heart race.

The second car sped through the intersection, t-boned Hank's car and sent the car rolling over twice before settling on its hood in the middle of the street. Hank remembered hearing the screeching tires of the second car just before the metal crunched and the glass shattered. Unable to remember the accident itself Hank focused on everything that happened just before the accident and what was happening to him in that moment.

"Wh... Where is-" An oxygen mask was secured over his nose and mouth as the paramedics tended to his wounds. Struggling to see around the two paramedics and watch as the firefighter began extracting the second body from the car Hank found his voice and tried to get his question out. "Where's... Connor?"

"Sir? Lay back." The first paramedic had noticed Hank's return to consciousness and was now checking his pupils with her penlight. "You suffered a severe blow to your head and you may have suffered internal injuries."

"Where's Connor?" Sounding momentarily stronger Hank tried to get his answer even as the gurney was loaded into the back of the ambulance. He could feel a strange pressure in his chest like he was slowly being smothered. "Tell me!"

The name was unfamiliar to the paramedic. "Connor?"

"The deviant in my car." The pressure in his chest was getting worse and Hank could feel the struggle to breathe just beginning. "I-Is he hurt?"

Looking toward her partner the paramedic's eyes betrayed her emotions as the second paramedic silently gave her grim news. "The fire department is working to extract him right now."

Feeling the gurney being placed in the back of the ambulance Hank tried to take in a deep breath but the motion made both his chest and his abdomen ache with a burning pain. "Fuck... I n-need to know." Trying and failing to lift his head up to see out the opened ambulance doors before it was too late, Hank swore he saw a blue blood covered, limp body being pulled out of the car at long last. "Where... Where's Connor? I... Is he..."

"Sir?" Noting the way Hank was trailing off and losing the fight to remain conscious the paramedic checked over his vital signs as she pressed the bell of her stethoscope over Hank's chest to listen to his heartbeat and respiration. "Sir, stay with me! Stay awake for as long as possible."

"S-Save... Connor." Heavy eyelids drooped shut as Hank's brief moment of consciousness and lucidity ebbed away. "...Please save... Save him. Save my... My..." Darkness swarmed over his vision and everything began to grow silent as unconsciousness returned to his mind. "...S-Save my... s-so..."

* * *

As before Hank awoke with a throbbing headache as two voices spoke around him. One of the voices was familiar to him, while the second voice was entirely unknown. Opening his eyes much as possible Hank saw two blurry figures at the foot of his bed and immediately caught their attention the moment he moved his right hand slowly. The voices continued to speak; one to Hank directly and the other to a nurse that had been requested into the room, and Hank's first thought was about Connor.

Muffled questions assaulted Hank's ears relentlessly as his vision slowly cleared. Glancing up at the two faces hovering over him Hank finally managed to answer basic questions before asking a few of his own. While he responded to his doctor's simple requests: follow his penlight, squeezing his hands on command, move his toes, Hank looked over to Captain Jeffrey Fowler for his answers.

"...Connor." Managing to get the name out and audible enough through the plastic oxygen mask over his nose and mouth Hank asked about the deviant who had quickly become his best friend and family. "...Wh-Where's Connor?"

"Take it easy, Hank." Dragging his left hand over his chin Captain Fowler let out a small sigh as he stood at Hank's side. "You're still healing and need to try to rest. You've been unconscious for three days, you have to take it slow."

"Fuck that!" Reaching up his right hand Hank pulled aside the oxygen mask and refused to let the doctor replace it over his face. "I need to know. Where's Connor?"

"...Connor's at the Zeta Facility."

"And?" Frustrated that he wasn't getting enough answers Hank pushed for his old friend to keep speaking. "How is he?"

"Hank, listen to me very carefully." Sitting down in a chair beside the bed Captain Fowler contemplated grabbing onto Hank's hand to hold but decided it against it for the sake of Hank's pride. "Connor is still alive, but..." Having to deliver bad news was something that never got any easier no matter how many years he worked as a detective. "He's in really rough shape."

Struggling to sit upright in his bed Hank recognized the look of doom in Captain Fowler's eyes, and knew that he wasn't exaggerating when he said that Connor was in rough shape. "...How bad is it?"

"Bad, Hank. Very bad."

"Tell me what's going on, Jeffrey." Pressing his right palm to his sore chest Hank felt the thick bandages taped to his right ribs and the unfortunate ache of having a chest tube inserted between his ribs to aid his breathing after a brief lung collapse. "I know about the accident." Looking down at himself Hank saw that his left wrist was in a cast and his hands were both heavily bruised. The sting of fresh stitches above his left eye explained the nasty headache as Hank had indeed suffered a severe blow to his head during the crash. "I don't know anything about what's happening to him. Just tell me the truth, that's all I want."

"All right, just know that this is what I was told by Connor's technician at the facility." It was clear that the seasoned detective didn't want to tell Hank what was going on, but he owed the Lieutenant the courtesy of telling him the truth. "I haven't seen him yet myself, so I can't guarantee anything..."

* * *

The private critical care unit of the Zeta Facility had a lone patient that was being monitored by every little sensor and machine available. The room was filled with a steady cacophony of rhythmic beeps, digital readouts and an active external ventilator forcing cool, clean air through the nonfunctional ventilation biocomponents within the motionless android's chest. Wireless sensors dotted Connor's broken body along his chest, his abdomen and his head. The external line snaked down his throat forced him to breathe and a secondary line down his throat provided him with fresh Thirium to replenish what he had lost during the car accident.

Aside from the internal trauma that Connor had sustained, the deviant detective had both of his legs broken above and below the knees, his right arm from the elbow down had been torn away from the rest of his arm during the accident, his left hand had been crushed, his chest and abdominal region had been marred with metal and glass debris, and a majority of his vital internal biocomponents were so heavily damaged that they might as well have been declared destroyed.

A majority of Connor's artificial skin had been deactivated from his neck down and his ruined clothing had been removed leaving him exposed save for the white sheet covering up his battered body. Looking more like a scrapped project rather than a previously functioning deviant android Connor's appearance gave his technician very little hope of a potential recovery.

Holding her electronic clipboard in her left hand Dr. Abigail "Abby" Grayson watched over Connor and hoped to see some positive sign of progress in her patient's current condition. It had been three days since the car accident and in those three days she had been unable to repair his delicate prototype biocomponents in any capacity beyond basic functions.

Unconscious, unresponsive and showing virtually no sign of life, Connor was giving Abby a run for her money.

"Abby?" Barry, one of the 'Jerry models' from the abandoned 'Pirate's Cove' amusement park worked as the main receptionist in the facility, and had located the lead technician in the C.C.U. to give her some updates. "I just received word that Lieutenant Anderson has regained consciousness at the hospital and Markus is here to give you some new information."

"Oh, finally..." Turning around Abby faced Barry as he lingered in the doorway and pressed her palm to her forehead. "Some good news."

"I'll show Markus in."

"Thanks, Barry." Making small notes in the clipboard Abby walked over to the side of the bed and glanced down at Connor's literal blank face somberly. "Now that Hank's awake maybe we can make some progress with you, too."

Shortly after Barry had stepped out of the doorway Markus entered and gave the technician a wary glance. "Hello, Dr. Grayson."

"Hey, Markus. And call me 'Abby', please."

"Abby then." Joining her at the side of the bed Markus exposed his right palm and pressed it down gently over top of Connor's chest without disturbing the wireless leads. Connecting his mind to Connor's mind Markus sighed and shook his head as his mismatched eyes filled with worry. "Damn."

"What's going on?"

"His intracranial processor is perfectly intact, but it can't reboot thanks to all of the damage to his internal biocomponents."

"Damn indeed. And I take it you didn't find any spare biocomponents hidden anywhere in New Jericho Tower that are compatible with Connor's design."

"No, we looked through every floor of the tower when we took it over and changed it from CyberLife to New Jericho, but we never found any spare biocomponents that were unique to Connor's model." Markus looked as tired as Abby felt as he and the other three leaders had spent the previous night looking for those very special biocomponents for hours upon hours. "By all account CyberLife effectively destroyed all of the other 'RK-800' models after Connor successfully infiltrated the tower the night of the Revolution."

"Shit, that's not good." Checking on the current reading of Connor's critically damaged Thirium pump Abby sighed and knew that time was running out. "His heart was nearly crushed during the accident and needs to be replaced."

"You can't repair it?"

"Theoretically I could, but I'd have to remove it entirely from his body and essentially rebuild it from scratch."

Such a potential task caught Markus off guard. "...Rebuild it?"

"His heart is too structurally weak to sustain any repairs that'll hold, and I doubt that it'd function longer than two years. He needs an entire replacement, and if that means one needs to be built then that's what'll happen."

"There's nothing that can be done to save his current Thirium pump?"

"As of the moment, no. His intracranial processor is still fully functional," Abby reminded Markus and herself about the positive aspect as she gently pulled up the sheet a little higher over Connor as if to comfort him, then gently combed her fingers through his lingering locks of dark hair. "but if his core overheats from the inability to remain cool or circulate his Thirium properly, then..."

"He could die."

"Yeah, and there's no coming back from death." Putting the clipboard aside Abby glanced at the Thirial activity monitor recording the struggling beats of Connor's Thirium pump with a worried eye. "If we could at least find him a temporary body to house his intracranial processor for a while we could stop worrying about a countdown timer going off."

"A substitute body isn't hard to find." The deviant leader's mismatched eyes brightened up for a moment. "There's approximately two-hundred entirely blank android bodies still inside the tower just waiting for processors to be added."

Abby shook her head a little as she gave Markus a pessimistic glance. "It's not that simple."

"How so?"

"Connor's intracranial processor is entirely unique to any other android in this entire world. Without a body that's compatible with all of his programmed functions and abilities his processor would essentially overwhelm the body and cause nearly instant overheating."

"Damn."

"We'd need to modify an already enhanced android body in order to make it work."

"I'll let New Jericho know and see what we can do."

"Thanks, Markus. Uh..." There was one other issue that needed to be handled before she could even try to relax. "Do you know anything about Hank?"

"I only know he woke up within the hour."

"Do you think he knows anything about Connor?"

Such a question was as uneasy as it was important. "...I don't know."

"Shit. That's a phone call no one wants to make."

"I'll stop by the hospital on my way back to the tower. I'll talk to him myself."

"That might help soften the blow."

"I hope so." Pulling his hand back from Connor's chest Markus regenerated the artificial skin over his palm as he gave his friend one final glance. "Don't worry, Connor. We'll make sure Hank is okay while you heal. Neither of you will be alone."

* * *

Having been told of his three day long coma, of how he had to have emergency surgery to reinflate his collapsed right lung and stop moderate internal bleeding and of how he had been concussed courtesy of the car accident, had left Hank silent and aching. It didn't matter to him that his car had been totaled out, it didn't matter that the other driver was high out of his mind on 'red ice' and was killed on impact when he ran the red light and t-boned the Oldsmobile, he didn't even care that he was laid up in the hospital and recovering from emergency surgery. All he cared about was Connor.

Cooperating with his doctor, Dr. Wilson, only because he didn't have the energy to put up a fight, Hank sat in his bed looking as broken as he felt. The ache in his chest and abdomen was being controlled by medication dripping into his veins via I.V. in the back of his left hand, and his hourly checks to test his neurological functions had become annoyingly monotonous.

Captain Fowler made sure that Hank and Connor had plenty of coverage at the precinct while they recovered and had graciously answered all of Hank's questions to the best of his ability. It was all hands on deck until the two detectives made their recoveries.

Fussing with a small plastic cup of blue jello Hank used the spoon to mess up the previously perfectly smooth surface as he sighed openly with disgust. "...So that's it?"

Looking up at Hank as the healing Lieutenant finally spoke after being told the truth, Captain Fowler tried to understand the open-ended question. "What's it?"

"Connor's in a coma and he's in what equates to total organ failure."

"...Yeah." The glum outlook was undeniable. "Looks that way."

"And I'm stuck here instead of being with him."

"You need to recover from your surgery before you can go and check on Connor."

"Jeffrey, if he's as bad off as everyone's telling me then he could be dying right now and he's... If he dies alone-"

"He's not dying, Hank." Speaking up quickly Captain Fowler refused to let Hank kick himself over something he couldn't be certain of or change. "He's stable."

"And people can become unstable in an instant!" The dreadful memory of Cole's passing made Hank's heart ache worse than any injury ever could. "You know that, and I know that."

"It's hard, I get it." Trying to sympathize with Hank to the best of his ability Captain Fowler kept his voice level and calm. "But you just can't be there right now. You could tear open your stitches and start bleeding again."

"I don't give a shit. They'll just stitch me back together."

"You really need to..." Trailing off Captain Fowler noticed that Markus was standing in the doorway and was grateful for the distraction. "You got another visitor."

Pushing aside his practically destroyed jello Hank looked up at Markus and silently waited for him to say something about Connor.

"Glad you're awake." Markus stated sincerely as he entered the room. The heavy emotions in his mismatched eyes perfectly depicted the tense moment in the hospital room. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not if you have any information on Connor."

"I do." Not wanting to say anything negative Markus struggled to find the right words to let Hank know what was happening at the facility. "Connor's body was severely damaged in the car accident, but he's still alive and his intracranial processor is still functioning. He can't wake up until his damaged biocomponents are repaired."

"Wait... That's it?" It sounded too good to be true. "He just needs a few more repairs and he'll wake up?"

"Essentially, yes." Fidgeting a little on his feet Markus gave the Lieutenant a despondent glance. "But the lack of available biocomponents compatible with Connor's system is making his recovery unexpectedly difficult."

Leaning back in his bed Hank dragged his right hand over his tired eyes as he let out a heavy sigh. "Fuck me..." Fighting through his own pain and mental distress Hank tried to focus on what could help Connor and get him on the road to recovery. "You said 'difficult', not 'impossible'." Dropping his hand Hank looked to the deviant leader and trusted him to find a solution to their problem. "What can be done about this?"

"Right now New Jericho is looking to alter a currently blank android body to accommodate Connor's advanced intracranial processor and give him a second body to live in until his original body's biocomponents are restored."

"Wait, has something like that ever happened before?"

"Only during beta testing of androids to test their compatibility with specific body types and functions."

"And..." Hank was uneasy about the entire concept. Having very little knowledge of android anatomy, functions, compatibility and processors left Hank feeling entirely lost in the moment. "If this happens, if Connor's... If his fuckin' _brain_ is put in another body, he'll still be Connor, right?"

"That's right. His deviancy, his personality, his memories, interests, experiences and sense of self will remain fully intact. He'll just look different for a while."

"There's no alternative?"

"No. And time is running out." Remaining honest Markus put his hand to Hank's shoulder as he looked the senior detective in the eyes. "Hank, if Connor's processor isn't put into a new body soon then there's a very real risk that his damaged biocomponents will cause massive and drastic overheating. If Connor's intracranial processor overheats then he'll risk suffering permanent damage."

"...Like someone suffering brain damage from a near lethal fever."

"Yeah, you got it."

"Fuck!" Feeling like the weight of the world just came crashing down in his heart Hank began pining for another coma. "If he's in such shitty shape why are you here? Why aren't you helping him?"

"Because Dr. Grayson is keeping an eye on him at all times, and I wanted to tell you this in person. And," looking over at Captain Fowler for a moment Markus let out a soft sigh as reminded Hank how important his role in this moment truly was. "you're Connor's technical proxy. You have to approve of these procedures on Connor's behalf before we can make any final decision."

Slumping down where he sat Hank felt the crushing pressure that stemmed from holding someone else's life in his hands. "...Shit." Taking in a deep breath, his ribs screaming in pain from the motion, Hank gave Markus a pleading stare. "What should I do? I'm not a technician and I have no idea what the fuck is even happening right now."

"Trust us to save Connor. We can do this and we can keep him alive."

Nodding a little Hank looked down at his bruised hands as they began to shake from adrenaline and fear. "...What do I have to do?"

"Give us permission to for a temporary intracranial processor transplant. Connor's sense of self will be placed in a temporary body while his true body is shut down long enough to repair every millimeter of damage is repaired and every destroyed Thirium line and biocomponent is replaced."

"And how long would Connor be in a new body?"

"Anywhere from six weeks to six months. We can't give you a definitive timeline since the technicians haven't been able to examine his entire body inside and out yet. It's too risky to be so invasive while he's in such a fragile state of being."

Not wanting to lose Connor or let the deviant suffer in any capacity Hank closed his tired blue eyes, weighed his very limited options and decided that the transplant was the only way to keep the deviant alive. "...Do it. Save Connor."

"You have my word." Having cybernetically recorded Hank's consent Markus took back his hand and took a step back from the bed. "I've sent the verbal consent to Barry at the facility and he'll inform Abby. I'm going to go to New Jericho Tower and assist in locating a temporary body for Connor to use. I'll keep you updated."

"Yeah... Sure." Exhausted, scared and feeling entirely useless Hank just crossed his arms over his chest as he reluctantly stayed in his hospital bed. "Just focus on Connor, don't worry about me. I'll live."

* * *

Inside the facility Abby worked to slowly and meticulously detach Connor's intracranial processor from the interior of the Connor's cranium to begin the temporary transplant as soon as possible. The android brain was unique in its design compared to the human brain, but was just as delicate and equally unique in every possible way. Spherical in design with numerous round ports and external line connections, the android brain looked less like the gray organic mass that resided in the skulls of biological beings, and more like a metallic, physical representation of a subatomic particle. No bigger than a softball the androids brain was truly unique and efficient in every conceivable manner.

With Connor's mind being protected and preserved Abby felt less tense, but knew better and didn't let her guard down until after the temporary body was brought to the facility to receive the transplant. As she finished disconnecting all of the lines that would allow a sense of consciousness Abby made sure he still had Thirium flow that would keep the brain cool and in stasis mode until it could be transplanted later on.

"Hard part's almost over, Connor." She whispered to her friend as she made sure everything was ready to begin as efficiently as possible. "Just a few more hours and you'll be awake, and you can go see Hank at the hospital."

The door slid open as both Markus and Barry entered the C.C.U. to give an update. The way Markus's eyes were downcast and his shoulders were tense spoke volumes of yet another complication slowing down their progress.

"Markus, what's going on at the tower?" Taking her gloved hands away from Connor's intracranial processor Abby closed the plastimetal framing at the back of his head, and then turned Connor's head so he was resting perfectly flat on his back again. "When can we begin the transplant?"

"...We can't."

The bleak answer caught Abby off guard. Straightening back up almost instantly she gave the deviant leader frightened stare. "What?"

"We've checked and tested all two-hundred and eight of the blank android models left in the tower, and none of them are compatible with Connor's model or functions."

"Shit... Unless a second body is found then Connor's not going to make it." Putting her hands to her hips Abby looked down at Connor's face and sighed as she began to dread the possible future. "We need to find something that is compatible with Connor."

"We're still trying to make modifications to the most advanced models in the tower, but our progress is slow moving and not guaranteed."

"Damn it." Looking to Barry standing just behind Markus in the doorway Abby gave him a subtle nod and the receptionist quietly left the room to take care of the silent request. "Keep looking for a way modify one of the blank androids at the tower and I'll use my own connections to see what I can possibly do to find an advanced enough model to help Connor."

Such a bold claim made Markus tilt his head inquisitively. "Connections?"

"I'm a technician. Before the new android rights and laws were put into effect I had to practice technical work in the shadows once I moved to Detroit. I have a few contacts that could get Thirium and biocomponents through less than reputable means, and I'm still in touch with them."

"Do you honestly think that they can find an advanced blank android body for Connor?"

"I don't know, but we have to try."

"You're right. I'll return to New Jericho and help with the modifications."

"And I'll keep Connor stable and give you an update if my contacts come through for us." By all account Connor was still stable and not in any danger, but that didn't guarantee that Connor would stay stable long enough for a newly created body to come his way. "If I have the opportunity to help Connor I'm taking it, whether you or New Jericho agree with my choice or not."

"We all just want to keep Connor alive." Markus had no objections to Abby doing whatever it took to save Connor's life. "Do what you have to do, and I'll be at the tower doing the same thing."

* * *

Resting in a less than ideal manner Hank stared at the television screen in the far corner of his private room and watched the news broadcast regarding even more android rights and laws being implemented through the city and the country. Uninterested in the news reports being shared Hank fussed with the itchy I.V. port in the back of his hand with steadily mounting irritation. The inability to leave the hospital and check on his partner was beginning to gnaw away at Hank's psyche.

After the nurse came into give him a neurological exam for the umpteenth time that day Hank swore internally and turned off the television out of pure irritation for the horrible situation. Leaning back against his pillow Hank sighed and pressed his right palm to his ribs to keep the pain as minimal as possible.

"Fuckin' busted ribs..."

The door to the room slid open as yet another figure entered the room to check in on Hank as he recovered.

"Whatever it is you want, beat it!" Having lost all his patience Hank didn't even look at the person who entered his room. "I'm not in the mood."

"Hello, Lieutenant Anderson." The chipper feminine voice sounded off in such a professional manner that one would've believed that she hadn't heard Hank's very demanding request. "I'm here to give you information on Connor."

Snapping to attention Hank looked over at the blonde haired visitor and felt the blood drain from his face. "...Chloe?"

"That's right." Walking over to the bed Chloe smiled brightly as her blue eyes studied Hank very curiously. Her behavior was very docile and by all account she was trying to convey sincerity despite her limited experience with human emotions. "I was asked to come here to speak with you."

"By who?"

"By Dr. Grayson."

"Wait, what?" Sitting upright in the bed Hank hissed in pain and gave Chloe his full attention. "Is something wrong with Connor?"

"New Jericho failed to locate a compatible body for Connor to temporarily inhabit." Speaking without ever blinking Chloe's demeanor came off an unintentionally cold and hollow. "However, Dr. Grayson managed to locate such a body and wants your permission to go through with the procedure."

"Y-Yeah, go! I already gave her-"

"You misunderstand." With her L.E.D. cycling between blue and yellow Chloe relayed information as it became available to help keep Hank in the loop. "The means of the procedure has changed and could effectively cross some arguably unethical boundaries."

"Un... _Unethical_? What the fuck does that mean!?"

"Lieutenant, let me-"

"Just call me 'Hank'." The pained detective was about to snap and strangle the next person he saw. "And tell me what the fuck is happening to Connor! Don't sugar coat it and don't try to soften the blow. Just tell me what the fuck is happening to him."

"Very well, Hank." Standing beside the bed Chloe gave him a gentle smile and obliged his humble request. "I'll tell you everything you wish to know."

* * *

Locating a compatible body through her anonymous deviant contacts Abby had ordered the ambulance to take Connor and herself to the designated and secured place to begin the unorthodox transplant to save Connor's life. The ride in the back of the android unique ambulance was surprisingly smooth but strange all the same. With Connor secured to the gurney in the back of the ambulance and a portable monitors recording all his vitals Abby used an ambubag to keep cool air flowing into his ventilation biocomponents; his artificial lungs, to ensure his system didn't even have the chance to overheat.

Using one hand to squeeze the ambubag rhythmically and the other hand to comb through Connor's hair gently, Abby took care of her patient while also being a comforting presence. She swore to find a way to save Connor's life and she was determined to keep her promise.

"Almost there, Connor." Feeling the ambulance slow down and back up to the building where the transplant would take place Abby took in a deep breath to steady her nerves. "You're going to make it. Just don't be mad at me for asking for 'his' help..."

The rear doors opened up from the outside causing Abby to turn her head to look at the person who was standing outside the opened ambulance doors. Despite her massive mistrust toward the man of interest Abby knew that her personal feelings didn't matter at the moment as he was the best chance Connor had at recovering from his devastating damage.

"How's the patient?" Arrogant and cold as ever Elijah Kamski watched as the other two 'Chloe models' stepped into the back of the ambulance to free and then lower the gurney from the back of the emergency vehicle and onto the ground. "Stable I presume."

"Yes, he's stable." Stepping out of the ambulance alongside the gurney Abby continued to breathe for Connor as the gurney was wheeled into Kamski's isolated and unassuming mansion located on the outskirts of the city. Escorting her patient inside the mansion Abby let the two Chloes direct the gurney to the correct room in the back of the mansion to begin the transplant. "How's the body? Ready for transplant I presume."

Flashing Abby the ghost of an amused grin Kamski confirmed that everything was already ready for the unusual procedure to begin. "Yes, everything's been prepared." As the gurney was wheeled into Kamski's private work lab to have Connor prepared the eccentric billionaire confirmed that everything was under control. "We've triple-checked the compatibility between the 'RK-800' model and the prototype synthetic design. It will work."

"And has the synthetic model been tested?" Helping the two Chloes lift Connor up from the gurney and onto the repair table Abby eyed the second body laying on the neighboring table concealed under a white sheet. It was like working in a morgue. "We can't risk any complications taking place."

"The synthetic has gone through all of the necessary tests to ensure it'll function properly, there was no error detected during the beta testing or the analyses after said tests were deemed successful. One prototype begets another."

"And the synthetic or-"

"Yes, Dr. Grayson." Kamski was so smug and confident in his abilities it was almost infuriating. "Everything will function accordingly." Motioning to the second body under the sheet Kamski gave Abby a smarmy, nearly condescending grin. "We've even taken the liberty to alter the synthetic's face to match that of Connor's likeness."

"You... what?"

"To make things easier I made sure that this second Connor would look exactly like the first Connor." Checking over Connor's vitals for himself Kamksi gave the two Chloes a single nod. "We could use something relatively simple in comparison to this complicated matter, wouldn't you agree?"

Resisting the urge to glare angrily at Kamski for his arrogant words Abby just swallowed her own pride and agreed. "Yeah, that can help make this transition a little smoother."

"We can begin the transplant immediately." The two Chloes returned and promptly slipped a white sterilized surgical gown over Kamksi's arms and tied it around his waist and neck. They then used disinfectant on his hands before slipping purple latex gloves over his hands to ensure the environment remained as clean and sterile as possible throughout the delicate procedure. "Once you've been sterilized we'll begin."

* * *

Grateful for the escape from the hospital Hank readily signed the discharge form, as well as the "against medical advice" form so the hospital could be protected in the event Hank made himself sick, and let Chloe take him to the personal vehicle parked out in front of the hospital waiting for their arrival. Doing his best not to push the matter at hand with his mounting impatience Hank let the nurse push his wheelchair outside to the parking lot while Chloe walked alongside him to ensure he was never alone.

The moment Hank was wheeled over to the autonomous limousine that Chloe had used to travel he carefully rose from the chair, his right arm supporting his sore ribs and abdomen during the entire motion, and stooped down to enter the back of the vehicle. Leaning back in the seat Hank sighed as Chloe joined him in the back and tried to not act offended when she placed a soft burgundy blanket over his legs.

"We'll be at the mansion within thirty-two minutes."

"Yeah, right." Looking at the blanket over his legs Hank sighed and rested his hands over his lap. The bandage over the back of his left hand indicated where the I.V. had been inserted was an unsettling reminder than he had just left the hospital and had a long road to recovery. "Uh, why is Kamski helping?"

"Elijah is very interested in continuing his work with biocomponents and deviancy itself." Chloe's answer was almost chilling as she smiled and remained beside Hank in the back of the limo. "Connor's reaction to the Kamski' test back in November inspired Elijah to begin work on a long dormant project that CyberLife refused to support. Elijah wants to help Connor to try to make amends for his behavior during the Revolution."

"Whoa, wait... Back up a minute." Knowing that there was a special project that a greedy trillion dollar company didn't want to touch raised a red flag in Hank's mind. "What in the fuck did Kamski want to do but CyberLife didn't?"

"Aside from creating biocomponents and Thirium-310 Elijah is interested in synthesizing organs to use as transplant alternatives for those who are critically ill."

"...Kamski's creating fake organs?"

"Synthetic. They are artificially created, yes, but they will function like any other biological and natural organ."

"And these synthetic organs are connected to Connor's temporary body?"

"Correct."

Hank's head was still throbbing but now he didn't have a steady supply of morphine to keep it at bay. As much as he didn't want to know the truth Hank knew he needed to know. "Just... how? How is any of that going to be connected to Connor?"

* * *

Working together in the quiet and sterilized environment Abby and Kamski carefully reopened the dorsal panel on the back of Connor's cranium and began the delicate extraction of the intracranial processor. While Abby removed the fragile yet strong lines and wires inside Connor's cranium Kamski prepared the second synthetic body to receive the transplant. Opening the second body's cranium Kamski instructed the two Chloes to hook up the correct monitors to the body to monitor its progress as the transplant went underway.

It was as if the unlikely duo were working together in a private operating room, and performing a miraculous brain transplant that would rival the work of Dr. Frankenstein. Despite the advances in medical and technical practices over the past decade such procedures were still incredibly rare, difficult and seldom talked about.

The second body already had skin over its entire form, had dark hair that matched Connor's hair in color, length and style, and had Connor's same eye rich brown color. Every detail was accurate to Connor's original body, right down to complexion, freckles and follicles. It was eerie, like Connor had been cloned or had a secret twin brother.

"Check the second body's heart rhythm and respiration rate." Kamski instructed as he turned the body's head so he could open the back panel to the cranium itself. "The body should be registering a heart rate between fifty-two and sixty-two beats per minute."

The first of the two Chloes, one deemed 'Clair', turned on the cardiac monitor attached to the body's chest to check its vitals. "Heart rhythm steady at fifty-six beats per minute. Respiration is a steady twelve per minute."

"Blood pressure?"

Clair checked on the blood pressure cuff wrapped around the body's left bicep and relayed the number on the digital display. "One-hundred and twenty over seventy."

"Good. Perform a full exam to ensure everything is responding properly. Also run a blood test."

"Right away, Elijah."

"Cameron," addressing the second Chloe as she monitored Connor's current body Elijah gave her a second order. "once the transplant is complete take Connor's body into the repair wing and begin scanning his biocomponents. The sooner we can reconstruct what has been damaged the better."

"I'll do so, Elijah."

Abby tried to not shudder at the creepy way the two Chloes spoke and responded to Kamski. Focusing on her task at hand Abby finished extracting the intracranial processor and held Connor's brain carefully in both of her hands. "Okay, got it." Moving over to the next body Abby carefully placed the processor inside and watched as Kamski easily connected every line and wire into place with an efficiency that would give even the most advanced deviants a sense of inferiority. "When will Connor reboot?"

"I estimate within the hour." Speaking without taking his gray eyes away from his work Kamski never broke stride or concentration. "You're a medic as well as a technician, right?"

"That's right. I'm an E.M.S., not a doctor."

"Still a trained and skilled medic." Whether or not he was trying to compliment Abby was hard to determine. "Check over the body's vital signs and tell me what you find. There is a stethoscope and other examination equipment next to the table."

"...Okay, sure." Closing up the back of Connor's cranium panel Abby sighed as she gave her friend a somber glance. "This just feels too weird."

Accepting the stethoscope from Clair's hand Abby put the earbuds into place and then pressed the bell to the chest of the second body that was now holding Connor's intracranial processor; his brain. As the bell registered the steady heartbeat and respiration courtesy of an external ventilator, Abby instinctively moved the bell down lower to listen to the body's abdominal region.

"Normal heartbeat, healthy respiration, and... Wait." Pressing the bell down a little lower Abby rested it just above the body's navel and her eyes went wide with what she could hear. "What the fuck?! Why does he-"

"As I told you when I agreed to this transplant," Kamski interrupted sharply. "this synthetic is a prototype as is everything inside of it. If this proves successful then Connor will be able to save billions of lives just by living his own life."

* * *

The limo arrived at the mansion and Hank made a move to open the door beside him to step out of the vehicle. Before his fingers could even grab the door handle the door opened from the outside as Cameron smiled and greeted the detective warmly. Presenting Hank with a wheelchair, one that was electric and wouldn't need to be pushed around or manually wheeled forward if Hank didn't want it to, Cameron helped the healing Lieutenant to sit down in the chair before directing him toward the mansion's opened front door. Chloe was following after Hank and Cameron and cybernetically instructed the limo to take its leave of the property.

Unsure of what to expect or think Hank stayed quiet as he was escorted inside the mansion and shown to a private guest room just on the other side of the main foyer. The room was dimly lit and had a single large bed against the far wall with a single figure resting under the dark, thick comforter.

"Elijah will be here soon." Cameron stated in a quiet tone. Adjusting the blanket over Hank's legs the blonde haired deviant gave him a warm smile. "Just rest here and soon you'll understand everything, I promise."

Whispering out of respect for the figure in the bed Hank grabbed onto Cameron's left wrist before she left the room to hold her attention. "Where's Connor?"

Motioning toward the bed with her right hand Cameron directed Hank toward his partner. "Sleeping."

"O-Oh, shit..." Wheeling the chair over to the bed while Cameron left the room Hank looked at the sleeping figure's face and let out a massive breath of relief. He saw Connor sleeping peacefully in the bed without a care in the world. He was wearing pale blue scrubs in favor of his usual uniform. "Finally." Resting his left palm on Connor's right shoulder Hank finally relaxed as he was reunited with his best friend after three painful days of waiting and hoping. "I'm right here, son. We're both going to be just fine."

The door to the bedroom slid back open as both Kamski and Abby entered the room to check on the two detectives. While Kamski walked over to the opposite side of the bed as Hank to check on Connor as he slept, Abby stood beside Hank and put her left hand to his right shoulder.

"Connor's going to be okay." Hank stated in a low voice as he refused to take his eyes from Connor's face. The lack of a glowing L.E.D. didn't bother Hank as he could see Connor breathing as he rested in the bed. "Thanks for everything you did."

"Hank," speaking up in a ginger tone Abby addressed the Lieutenant as respectfully as possible. "do you know what's going on with Connor right now?"

"Kinda'." Not denying that he wasn't an expert on androids or technology more advanced than his microwave, Hank was willing to sit and listen to everything Abby wanted to tell him. "I know that he's in a new body because his real one is really fucked up, and I know that the Connor I know is still alive inside this second body."

"That's right. But, the body you're looking at isn't a typical android body."

"...What?" Brow knit with confusion Hank looked over Connor's appearance again and couldn't see any differences between his current body and his original body. "But he... He looks the same."

Abby sighed as she gently pulled down the warm comforter from over Connor's chest and lifted up Connor's right arm. Turning his arm so his hand was resting palm upward Abby pressed her fingers to the interior of Connor's wrist and then urged Hank to do the same. "This model of body is essentially a missing link between androids and humans."

"It's..." Pressing his own fingertips alongside Connor's wrist Hank was able to register a radial pulse that had never before existed in Connor's body. As he registered the pulse Hank also noticed that Connor's skin felt warmer, more organic, and that his fingers actually contained the gentle whirls and lines of atypical fingerprints. "What the... fuck? What kind of body is this?"

By all account Connor either looked perfectly human without a single trace of damage or artificial technology. The panel on the back of Connor's head had been closed properly and the thin indents of the frame beneath his skin remained virtually invisible as Connor's dark hair grew over top of the lines. The skin was a blend of organic and artificial from the neck up to allow easy access to the cranium when necessary, whereas the skin from the neck down was entirely organic and very much human in every sense.

Connor's hair looked at it used to, but now it was as soft as organic hair and twice as thick. His complexion along his chin, jawline and upper lip were beginning to grow a dark stubble that seemed twice as dark against his fair skin tone. He even had a loose eyelash resting on his left cheek due to the level of detail given to the new body.

Kamski decided to speak up at last as he saw the way Hank and Abby were reacting to everything they were seeing. "Connor is a new type of prototype. He's what I've dubbed a 'synthetic essence'; truly meaning artificial life form." He sounded like he was giving a presentation to potential investors. "This new type of being is android through frame, intracranial processor and near immortality, but human through blood, skin and organs."

"Organs." Hank repeated as he remembered what Chloe told him during the ride out of the mansion. "Chloe said that in favor of using biocomponents this new body uses... synthetic organs."

"That's right. A heart, a pair of lungs, liver, two kidneys, a stomach, small intestine, large intestine, pancreas and all other vital major organs are now functioning in this body." Kamski gauged Hank's reactions with a keen and demented interest as he continued to speak. "Connor now has red Thirium running through his veins; Thirium-Fe.26. In other words, synthetic blood."

"But... Why?!" Hank was disgusted and hated that Connor's body was a chimeric creation of Kamski's making. "Why in the fuck would you do something so fucking twisted?"

"Being able to develop synthetic organs can save lives. No longer will sick people have to wait and hope for a compatible organ transplant after their body's are destroyed by disease or injury. They can have a synthetic organ replace what was lost and live rich, full lives." Patting Connor's chest twice with his palm Kamski gave the senior detective a confident stare. "Connor's going to test these synthetic organs to prove that they work just as well as any naturally developed, biological organs until his original body has been repaired."

"You're using him as a damn lab rat?"

"I'm giving him the chance to live and in return he's giving countless other people the chance to live. It's a win-win, Lieutenant. Connor gets to live," he stated firmly as he pulled his hand back and stood with his arms behind his back in a military pose. "and billions of lives can be saved. This is a very fair arrangement."

"What about Connor's old body?" The logical question was just begging to be asked. "What happens when this little experiment ends?"

"During the time that Connor is existing in his body I will be working alongside Dr. Grayson to repair and replace the unique prototype biocomponents that had been damaged during the car accident. Once the repairs are completed we'll transplant Connor's intracranial processor back into his repaired body and he can go about his business as is nothing ever happened."

Moving his hand from Connor's wrist and up toward the side of his neck Hank detected a carotid pulse as well. Realizing that the deviant that once looked and sounded entirely human was now so close to actually being human it was frightening. "...Connor has a real heart beating in his chest?"

"Synthetic heart, but one that is designed to act as an alternative to a full organ transplant." The eccentric billionaire was speaking so smugly that he was quickly becoming abrasive. "It's real in the sense that it can keep a person alive, but still artificial in that it's not organic."

"And he's..." Knowing that the breathing motion was natural for life and not a process for ventilation was almost surreal to think about. "He's really breathing."

"Yes." Kamski confirmed as he watched the way Connor's chest rose and fell with a natural rhythm. "From this moment on, until his original body can be fully repaired, Connor will be as a fragile as any other human. He has a beating heart, red blood flowing through his veins and the chance to experience humanity in a way that no android ever could have before."

Hank didn't know what to say or how to react. Connor was still alive and he'd be able to return to his own body in time, but now the deviant was going to be feeling the limitations of being a human.

Abby rubbed Hank's shoulder lightly and spoke up in a whisper. "He's going to wake up in an hour or so, and he'll want to see you." Wanting to make sure Hank wasn't in any danger after checking himself out of the hospital earlier than recommended Abby gave him a sympathetic look. "Let me give you a quick exam so you can see him without feeling like shit warmed over."

"...Y-Yeah. Sure." Not resisting when Abby put her hands on the back of the electric wheelchair to wheel him away Hank gave Connor one last impressed glance before he was taken out of the private room. "The kid's going to need a lot of support and patience when he wakes up. We should be ready to help him."

* * *

Sensing a strange misplacement as he opened his soulful brown eyes Connor attempted to run a self diagnostic but the simple command failed to engage. As his vision cleared Connor found himself staring up at a blank white and unfamiliar ceiling as he laid in a large, soft and warm bed. Attempting to sit upright in the bed Connor became quickly aware that his reflexes, his strength and his coordination were all painfully inaccurate and in desperate need of an immediate recalibration. Struggling to move and place his current location Connor began to breathe rapidly and looked about the strange room with wide brown eyes full of confusion, fear and worry.

Remembering the car accident; remembering the sound of the accident, the smell of the blood, the taste of Thirium in his mouth, the sensation of bleeding out, feeling cold and most importantly remembering that Hank was in the accident as well, Connor forced himself to sit up in the bed. He would've fallen back if his weakened arms hadn't managed to support his weight. Needing his answers and needing facts Connor made a move to climb out of the bed only to have his eyes blinded by the overhead light turning on as the closed door slid open.

"Connor!" Hank's voice sounded off somewhat excitedly as he was wheeled back into the bedroom. Sitting beside the bed Hank put his left hand on Connor's right shoulder to give him a grounded feeling while Abby walked over to the other side of the bed to grab the stethoscope from the small rolling trail of medical instruments sitting nearby. "Finally... You're awake."

"H-Hank." Hearing how hoarse, shaky and quiet his own voice was Connor clumsily pressed his right palm over his throat as if to check for damage. "...Wh-What happened?"

"Car accident."

Nodding a little Connor blinked his eyes to adjust to the suddenly intense light, something that should've automatically adjusted for him, and tried to run yet another self diagnostic. "...C-Can't check my s-systems. There has to be s-something wrong with me."

"Son, you need to lay back and rest."

"What..." Giving Abby a perplexed glance for a moment Connor returned his attention to Hank. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Replying firmly without any fear or hesitation Hank did his best to ensure Connor remained calm as he learned the unusual truth. "You're perfectly healthy, kid."

"I... I can't run a s-self diagnostic."

Sighing a little Hank gave Connor a hesitant stare as he waited for Abby to help fill in the blanks on what Connor had missed out on. "Connor, I assure you that you're just fine. What's happening to you right now is... Well, it's normal. Uh," looking to the helpful technician for support as Abby pressed the bell of the stethoscope to Connor's chest Hank let her take the lead on the discussion. "normal for _now_ , anyway..."

_**-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New shorter series with a larger one still being written up. This would've probably worked better as a one-shot story, but I like the idea of breaking it up into chapters to help it feel more paced. :)


	2. Adapting

Learning of his new, albeit temporary, body left Connor silent as he sat upright in the bed with his right palm resting over his chest. Staring blankly at the comforter over his legs Connor slowly comprehended and accepted what he had been told and tried to really understand what it meant. He could feel the synthetic heart in his chest beating steadily under his palm, he could feel the way his chest expanded and contracted with each necessary breath, and he could feel how his abdomen was no longer a solid surface of plastimetal, but a flexible layer of synthetic muscles over organic flesh.

Flinching as the cold metal bell of the stethoscope continued to roll over his bare chest, his back and then his abdomen Connor rolled his left thumb over his left fingertips as he felt his new fingerprints curiously. His sense of touch was already intense as a deviant android designed for forensic analysis, but as a synthetic human who had a synthetic nervous system throughout his body he could truly _feel_ things for the very first time.

"Your heart and lungs sound good." Abby noted as she continued to give Connor a physical to the best of her ability. "Your stomach and intestines are pretty quiet, so you need to start off with very light food to get everything functioning properly."

"...I have to eat?"

"That's right. If you try to drink Thirium it'll just make you sick."

"I still have Thirium running through my body."

" _Red_ Thirium that can't be consumed. It's just a fuel for your synthetic organs now." Draping the stethoscope around her neck Abby secured the blood pressure cuff to Connor's left bicep and watched the digital number show a perfectly healthy pressure reading. "You need to eat to keep up your strength, your energy and to ensure that your digestive track is working like any other biological system would."

Connor began to breathe quicker as he felt an odd sense of dread and panic settle in his core. The cuff on his bicep betrayed his climbing blood pressure and the way his face paled and his body shuddered perfectly displayed his sudden anxiety.

"Connor, it's okay." Abby resumed listening to his chest with the stethoscope. "Slow your breathing."

"C-Can't."

Hank returned his hand to Connor's shoulder and made the frightened detective look him in the eyes. "Connor, this is just temporary. You're going to be back to your old self in a few months."

"B-But I'm... I'm..." Lowering his trembling right palm from his chest Connor stared at his newly acquired fingerprints and swallowed once nervously. "I'm not... a deviant. I'm something... _else_."

"You're still YOU and you're still ALIVE." The senior detective reminded him in a stern tone. "That's all that matters."

"...I-If I get damag- _wounded_ ," he changed his term to be more apt to his current predicament. "I won't be able to... self heal."

"Yes you will."

"What? How?"

"Like a human does. Slower and less efficiently, but you'll still heal if you get a couple cuts and scrapes between now and getting your old body back."

Abby finished listening to Connor's chest and sat down on the edge beside Connor and slowly rubbed his back in a comforting manner. "Listen to him, Connor. Your body was too damaged to be repaired without risking permanent impairment to your intracranial processor. Your body has synthetic organs, plastimetal designed to imitate the human skeletal structure and red colored Thirium, but you're still you. Your mind, your emotions, your memories, your thoughts and your beliefs are all still yours."

"H-How am I- How did this..." Unsure of where to begin with his questions Connor just closed his eyes and finally calmed down his breathing. "...This is a new type of body. Where did it come from?"

Taking in a deep breath Abby told him the truth. "Kamski."

That answer made the shaken and confused young detective risk hyperventilation again.

"Easy!" Hank urged as he kept his hand in place on Connor's shoulder to ensure he felt safe and grounded. "Easy... Trust me, we don't like using his help any more than you do."

"...C-Can't trust him."

"But we _can_ trust Abby." Despite his own lingering pain from his own injuries Hank was more focused on keeping Connor calm and comfortable. "She wouldn't have helped with this weird-ass science experiment if she didn't think it'd work. It was the only way to save your life, son."

The bedroom door opened and Kamski arrived with Chloe right at his side. Smirking at the sight of Connor conscious, coherent but trembling Kamski stood at the end of the bed and gave him a curious stare. "It seems you're adapting well to your new body, Connor. Are you in any pain?"

"...No."

"That's good. You'll need to remain here for the next forty-eight hours to ensure there are no complications to your body, then you'll be able to go home and rest for as long as you like." The way Connor's hands awkwardly fumbled with a clean black t-shirt to slip it back on over his head, and then slip his arms through the short sleeves drew Kamski's full attention. "Once you've had the chance to recalibrate your reflexes and find your strength you can head home and go about your own business. However, I must ask that you take excellent care of yourself considering what you've been through and what you're now carrying inside of you."

Finally pulling the hem of the t-shirt down and over his abdomen Connor looked up at Kamski and arched his brow slightly. "...Is that supposed to be empathy?"

"More like righteous concern." Kamski rebutted quickly without any emotion behind his words. "If you thought you were worth a small fortune before, you'd be stunned to realize how valuable you've become now."

"My life shouldn't be measured by a price tag!"

"You're right, it shouldn't. But that's a sweet notion preserved solely for a perfect world." Folding his arms behind his back military style Kamski eyed Connor with a sneer on his face as he nodded to the large window overlooking the bay outside the mansion. "And as I'm sure you've noticed our world is currently far from perfect."

* * *

Wary of their every move and knowing they were being watched everywhere they went Connor and Hank stayed in the guest room as they discussed what was happening at the moment. Despite his inability to scan over Hank's vitals and check on his healing progress Connor knew that the senior detective needed to rest more than he did at the moment, and insisted that Hank use the large bed while he got up and walked around a little. Slowly pacing the floor of the bedroom at the foot of the bed Connor found his reflexes steadily returning to the usual sharpness of his old 'RK-800' body, and with that he was slowly beginning to feel more like himself.

While the two detectives healed and gathered their thoughts Abby returned to the city to check on her parents and update Markus. She was going to keep things as quiet as possible since what happened was very strange and private for Connor, but she was still going to keep a close eye on him out a need to protect her patient and friend.

Trying to figure out how they'd explain things to Captain Fowler and how Connor would be working remotely from the house to avoid any mishaps at the precinct, the duo became lost in a discussion of what could happen if Connor in fact went into the field. He was no longer a walking, talking forensics lab, but he was still a skilled detective and an important figure for the deviant community to rely on.

"How about you stay at the house and work remotely until I heal enough to back to the precinct?" Hank's suggestion was logical and even comforting as the pressure of handling cases while adjusting to a new body was unarguably going to be too much for Connor handle. "Then we'll go both go back at the same time and stay behind our desks until your body has been repaired."

"That might be for the best." Agreeing to the arrangement Connor slowly danced a quarter over the back of his knuckles as he attempted to hone his old tricks to the best of his ability. The motion was slower than average, but it remained just as accurate and rhythmic. "I don't want to risk damaging this body."

"YOUR body. You have to remember that we're talking about YOU and not some damn rental car or some shit."

"...Speaking of the car."

"Yeah, yeah." The Oldsmobile was a lost cause and couldn't be salvaged. "We'll figure that out once we're back in the city."

The door to the bedroom slid open again as Chloe and Clair both arrived with silver serving trays in their hands. Presenting the mansion's guests with specially chosen meals the blonde androids happily delivered lunch right at noon. "Hello Hank, hello Connor. We brought you your lunch."

"Uh, thanks?" Hank didn't like the way Chloe just placed the silver serving tray beside him on the table and removed the protective cloche from over top of the freshly prepared soup. It looked like it was delivered directly from the ritziest five-star restaurant in town. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I know." Chloe smiled as she stood beside the bed and watched as Connor awkwardly walked to the opposite side of the bed to sit down on the large piece of furniture next to Hank. "But as Elijah's guests you are to be treated with the utmost respect and care."

"And that means bringing us some kind of special soup?"

"It's pho soup."

"Uh... What?"

"It's a Vietnamese dish made with A-5 Wagyu beef, white Alba truffles, foie gras broth, hand-raised bean sprouts and rare blue lobster meat-made noodles."

"N-Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but that seems WAY too extravagant for a couple of detectives in Detroit."

"Elijah insisted that you both have the best treatment while you're here." Watching as Connor stared at the second serving tray warily it was obvious she was there to give Kamski an update on how Connor's synthetic body was reacting to routine and everyday things like walking around or eating. "If you require anything else just ask."

Hank glanced at Connor staring at the tray with a thick grimace on his face and decided to ask for the one thing Connor would've been too polite to request. "If you two could give us some space for a while, that'd be great. It's been a really weird couple of days."

"Oh, yes..." Chloe looked to Clair as they both walked back to the bedroom door. "Of course. Please enjoy."

Able to eat in peace Hank gave Connor a sympathetic glance. "It's not fun to try to eat your lunch when you're being watched like a damn lab rat." Turning to look at Connor beside him Hank noticed that Connor seemed absolutely revolted by the offered meal. "What's wrong? Worried about not liking it?"

"I... I can't eat this." Replacing the cloche over the bowl Connor sighed and turned away from the tray. "It's... It's made from innocent animals."

"A lot of food is son, you don't-"

"I understand that and it doesn't bother me that humans do consume meat, but... The fact that the animals used to create this particular dish were selected for their rarity and high value that humans alone attributed to them makes it feel like a truly abhorrent act. This meal wasn't created to feed the hungry, it was used to try to entice the rich."

"Don't eat it then." Completely uninterested in his own meal as it was, Hank had no problem pushing it aside either. "You don't have to."

"And yet... Us choosing to not eat this meal won't revive the animals or prevent additional meals such as this from being created in the future. I'm... I'm so conflicted. I don't want to eat it but I don't to let the animals' sacrifices go to waste, either."

"How about this?" Pulling his phone from his coat pocket, the simple motion enough to make his still healing ribs ache, Hank called Abby and asked for her to return to the mansion. "Hey, Abby. We're okay, it's just... Kamski is trying to feed us some weird-ass food that's making Connor uncomfortable." Waiting for her reply Hank agreed with her assessment. "Yeah, that'd be great. We appreciate that, see ya' soon."

Connor couldn't tap into phone calls anymore and was left completely in the dark. "...What's happening?"

"Abby's going to come back and bring us something less cruel to eat, and she's going to make sure we're both healing well enough to go back home to recover without being watched."

"Your surgical incision hasn't become infected, has it?"

"Not that I've noticed." Holding his palm over his abdomen Hank gave Connor a curious stare. "How'd you know I had surgery?"

"The fact that you were using a wheelchair despite not suffering any breaks to your legs or damage to your spine indicates trauma to your core and abdominal region. You keep pressing your right palm to your right ribcage and your abdomen which tells me you're recovering from blunt force trauma that undoubtedly resulted in internal bleeding that was remedied through emergency surgery."

Grinning at Connor's keen-eyed assessment Hank gave Connor an approving nod. "And that's why you're a great detective."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes, your logical and your intelligence makes you a detective son, not your fancy-ass software."

"...Maybe."

"No 'maybe' about it. You're going to be just fine once we head back to the city."

Pressing his left palm over his chest Connor felt his own heartbeat, an actual heartbeat and not a pump rhythm, and paled a little. "I don't _feel_ fine."

* * *

Upon her return to the mansion Abby checked on both Hank and Connor without drawing any suspicion, and managed to discreetly sneak the hungry duo some alternative food that wasn't a crime against nature. Checking over Hank's healing incision and changing the bandages Abby determined that Hank was going to be just fine and that he was well enough to recover in the comfort of his own home as long as he laid down to rest. After taking care of her two friends and her two patients, Abby then showed the two detectives what she smuggled into the mansion with her technician's satchel being casually slung over her shoulder the entire time.

Placing down to two styrofoam cups with protective lids over top Abby swapped out the pho soup for the far less complicated tomato soup she picked up from a local diner. Not only was the soup entirely meat free, but it would be easier for the duo to handle in comparison to something as complicated as pho soup. Hank's body needed to take it easy as he healed and Connor's stomach needed something simple to handle as the synthetic organ began to function.

"Ta-da!" Abby removed the two serving trays and replaced them with the soup containers. "Homemade tomato soup. It's simple, gentle and wasn't made from high priced animals."

Opening the lid of the container Connor looked at the steaming warm, red tinted soup and tilted his head a little. "...Thank you."

"We know that eating is new to you, Connor." Passing him a spoon Abby watched his reactions carefully. "But you have to do it. You'll make yourself weak and sick if you don't. I promise you that no animals were harmed in the making of this soup."

"...I know."

"Start slow. You don't have to eat it all, just try to eat about half of the container."

Accepting the spoon Connor dipped it into the soup and stirred it a little while Hank already began eating it. It was a simple act and something that all humans did, and yet Connor still felt like it was still entirely out place for himself.

"And..." Abby continued as she pulled out two more smaller containers out of the satchel to give to the duo. "I brought you some ice cream to try, too!"

Hank liked that idea and took one of the containers from her hands for himself. "Thanks, Abby. Ice cream always makes you feel better after being sick, no matter how old you get."

"It's vanilla, so it should pair well with the tomato soup."

Still wary of eating in general Connor just couldn't bring himself to even try. "...I appreciate your help, Abby. But I just can't do this."

"Why not?"

"...I can't scan this." It sounded almost pitiful to admit it. "I can't- It seems paranoid and very strange, but I can't consume this without knowing what's in it."

"Well, it has tomatoes, some spices and a touch of love!" She joked as she tried to get Connor to at least taste the soup before turning it away entirely. "It's perfectly safe to eat."

"How do humans do that?" Connor pressed almost defensively. "Trust that what they're going to put into their bodies isn't poisonous or contaminated in some way?"

"It's a judgment call. If you want me taste it first and make sure the kind old lady behind the counter didn't spike it with cyanide, then I'll do it."

Unable to find the humor in the situation Connor shook his head a little and made a move to put the container aside. As Hank's hand wrapped onto his wrist Connor was stopped mid motion. "...I don't want to do this, Hank."

"Until your old body has been repaired you _need_ to do this. It sucks having to change everything you once knew overnight and it sucks even more that it's against your will, but it _needs_ to happen."

"...I'm sure you've already explored this option, but isn't there another android body I could temporarily house? One that is similar to my old body?"

"Sorry, son. We tried everything we could think of until we had no choice but to fall back onto Kamski." Trying another spoonful of the soup Hank hoped he could coax Connor into eating a little of his own soup so he didn't accidentally make himself ill. "It's this or... worse."

"...I see." Looking back at the soup again Connor stirred it slowly and lifted a spoonful up and out of the container to visually assess it. "...And this is the only way I can continue to live?"

" _For now_. It won't last forever."

Connor continued to stare at his soup for a moment before glancing at the serving tray still sitting beside him. He was truly disgusted by the egregious display of greed, money and callousness to the limited resources on the planet all to make one bowl of soup.

Abby could see what Connor was being distracted by and decided to take the initiative. "How about this?" Taking one of the serving trays for herself Abby carried it to the far corner of the room and sat down in the chair that was lined with red velvet. Even the chairs in the mansion were extravagant. "I'll eat this so you don't have to worry about it getting wasted, and you just eat your own soup."

Glancing over at Abby as she removed the cloche over the pho soup Connor grimaced again. "...You may not like it."

"Maybe not, but it's better than tossing out perfectly good food. Uh, just don't tell me what's in this." The request was simple enough and Abby decided to start small to make sure she wouldn't hate the taste as she chose to use the spoon over the chopsticks. "I don't want to cry if it was made in a way that'll make me sad."

Hank gave Connor a quick glance and made sure he didn't say anything. "Just enjoy that super expensive soup, Abby. As far as Kamski's concerned me and Connor ate them both."

"Sounds good to me."

Continuing to fuss with his soup Connor reluctantly tasted a spoonful of the rich tomato soup and decided that while the taste wasn't anything he'd determine to be foul, he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He had only ever tasted Thirium, a strongly metallic flavor that wasn't meant to be enjoyed. Whether or not he could determine if it tasted good or not simply wasn't possible.

Returning the spoon to the container Connor gave the senior detective beside him a curious glance. "Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this... good?"

"Well, yeah. As far as tomato soup goes this is pretty good."

"How... can you tell?"

"Uh, well..." Hank had never been asked to describe a flavor before, let alone explain why he liked a flavor. "This has a nice, uh, it's... Shit, kid. I have no idea how to explain what makes something taste good or why I like some things but not others."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's just not something I've never had to explain before." Thinking about the question for a moment Hank tasted another spoonful and tried to help answer the intriguing question. "It's like this. I like the taste of tomato soup because my grandmother would also make a big pot of tomato soup every winter when it got cold. I learned to like the taste because she cooked for the family and I loved her cooking."

"Does it taste the same as your grandmother's recipe?"

"Not even close, but it's still pretty good."

Taking another taste Connor tried to be cooperative and eat as instructed, but it was still a challenge for him.

"Try the ice cream." Pointing to the second pairs of styrofoam containers with his clean spoon Hank tried to give the confused younger detective some form of encouragement. "It'll give you another flavor to compare to the tomato soup and can help you determine what you do and don't like."

Slowly putting the soup aside Connor picked up the second container, pried open the lid and saw the perfectly white and smooth surface of the ice cream waiting for him to try. Dipping his spoon into the surface Connor slowly scooped up a small amount on the spoon to taste it, and was a little surprised at how cold the ice cream was in comparison to the soup. The gentle vanilla flavor was a sharp contrast to the soup and Connor determined that he in fact like the ice cream better than the soup.

"This is... good."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. It's flavor is very pleasant."

"You can never go wrong with ice cream, son."

Abby smirked as she finished the more expensive soup and made sure to partially consume the second bowl to ensure it looked like both Hank and Connor had eaten it. The soup wasn't anything spectacular but the moment she tasted the lobster Abby now understood why Hank said it was fancy and overpriced. "Maybe you can try new flavors of ice cream once you're back in the city. Ice cream is pretty good on a sore stomach, so it'll be gentle enough to experiment with."

"...Other flavors?" Looking over at Abby curiously Connor ate another spoonful of the ice cream slowly.

"Sure. Chocolate, strawberry, rocky road, blue moon, mint chocolate chip, moose tracks... All kinds of good stuff!"

"I think I'd like that."

That positive reaction made Hank feel relieved. "Cool. Once we're back in the city we'll start you off small with simple foods like ice cream, soups and a few other lighter things. It's hard enough trying to eat after you've been injured or sick, I can't imagine trying to eat when you have no idea what you may or may not even like."

* * *

As much as he hated to cooperate with Kamski or undergo any further tests Connor agreed to undergo one final examination before leaving the mansion to return to the comfort of his home. Laying down over the length of the bed connected to the M.R.I. machine located in Kamski's private lab, Connor closed his eyes and didn't move as the large arm attached to the bed swept over him and began scanning his body from his toes upward to the crown of his head. The painless procedure was unusually tense as Connor waited for the results of the scan to show how well his synthetic organs were adjusting to being in use rather than simply beta tested.

Knowing that Kamski, Chloe and Abby were all watching the monitor showing his results only made Connor feel entirely anxious. Despite his body having been given a clean bill of health long before his intracranial processor was transplanted inside of it Connor was worried that the newest scan would reveal some horrible underlying complication that would end in disaster.

"Everything is functioning properly." Kamski confirmed as he observed the synthetic organs on the display. "Fortunately for you these organs have a contrasting material as a part of their design, which means they are very easy to distinguish from biological organs and don't require you to drink any of the nasty contrast dye with each exam."

Looking to Abby for confirmation Connor stayed silent and was grateful when she approached the table with her stethoscope at the ready.

"By all account you're perfectly healthy." Kamski continued as Abby used the bell of the stethoscope to listen to Connor's chest and abdomen. "All of the synthetic organs you're carrying are only those that are vital to sustaining life. No appendix or tonsils to get inflamed, no gall bladder to create issues with bile or stones, and none of the reproduction organs to potentially cause mishaps along the way."

Feeling himself blush, his face adopting a bright pink hue rather than blue, Connor just stared blankly at the ceiling above him.

"Sit up for me." Abby instructed as she used the bell of the stethoscope to listen to his breathing and heartbeat through his back. With Connor being given a confirmed clean bill of health Abby draped the stethoscope back around her neck instinctively. "You're ready to go home and adapt. Just stick to a light diet for a week or so until your digestive system has the chance to really work. "Okay?"

"...Okay."

"I'll give you a list of foods that'll be easy on your system until you're more comfortable with eating. Also, make sure you eat three meals per day and don't be afraid to have a snack between meals if your body feels rundown or shaky."

Agreeing to the instructions Connor slid off the table and pressed his right palm over his stomach.

"What's wrong?" She could see Connor holding his stomach and saw that he was suddenly a little pale. "Stomach hurt?"

"...No, it just doesn't feel comfortable."

"You're definitely going to need a light diet in the beginning." Wrapping her arm around Connor's lower back Abby walked at his left side and showed him out of the private lab so they could check in with Hank in the mansion's private medical wing. "I'll make sure Hank knows to essentially treat you like a newborn with a sensitive stomach."

"By all account I _am_ a newborn on an internal level."

"Biggest newborn I've ever seen."

Glancing down at his six foot height and now one-hundred and seventy pound build, Connor decided that Abby was right about that. "I believe you."

"I'll drop you and Hank off at your house and I'll stay a phone call away if you need anything."

"Thank you for your help, Abby."

"Wait here." Directing Connor over to one of the chairs in the foyer Abby made her way to the mansion's private medical wing to check in on Hank while Clair and Cameron were giving him a courtesy medical exam. "I'll be back with Hank and we can head out."

"Okay." Sitting back in the chair Connor kept his left hand pressed to his stomach and used his right hand to dance his coin over his knuckles in a slightly faster rhythm than when he first regained consciousness. While he would eventually regain his deviant reflexes and reaction speed, he wouldn't regain his deviant strength or ability to cybernetically connect with anything. "...This is very strange."

"Strange." Kamski agreed as he stepped into the foyer alone. He was watching Connor very curiously as he stood before his honorary guest. "But necessary. You're alive, you're testing life-saving synthetic organs in a rather unorthodox fashion and in time you'll be able to return to your life as a deviant. I'm aware of how cold and calculated this appears, but I assure you that I am actually grateful that Abby reached out to Cameron for help."

"Cameron?"

"Remember when I challenged you to test your morals through my 'Kamski Test' prior to the Revolution?"

"How could I forget?" Snapping his remark Connor showed he was still bitter about that encounter. "What of it?"

"If you had killed Chloe you would've been given information on Jericho provided by Cameron. Now how do you suppose any android so isolated from the incident would have any information on such a location unless they were connected in some way?"

"...Cameron's a deviant?"

"Not quite. She merely goes into the city for me to perform tasks and run errands when necessary. She's encountered hundreds of androids, some deviant and some machine, and as a result she learned interesting things and made critical connections. One of such connections was to the technicians within the city, and thus her connection to Dr. Grayson was forged."

"...I see."

"I can assure you that this seeming transgression against nature is going to drastically improve the lives of countless people. We didn't reach this decision readily or without careful thought and consideration to the potential ramifications against you directly." Speaking with a surprisingly kind voice Kamski made it clear that what Connor was going through wasn't a cruel experiment but a mutually beneficial arrangement. "I will personally repair your original body back to how it functioned before the car accident. Many of your unique biocomponents were damaged to near failure and require a delicate touch to restore to their optimal functionality."

Falling silent Connor didn't budge until Hank and Abby returned to the foyer to take their leave. Seeing Hank walking instead of relying on the wheelchair was a positive yet unsettling sign, as it meant Hank was feeling strong enough to move, but it was also unwise to see him pushing himself so far when he was still recovering from emergency abdominal surgery.

"Let me help you." Rising to his feet Connor grabbed onto Hank's left arm and helped him to walk toward the mansion's front door to leave. "You need to take it easy."

"I'm fine, kid." Hiding his painful limp as much as possible Hank let Connor lead him outside. "Let's just get back home and try to go about our business as normally as possible."

"That sounds ideal to me."

Passing through the front door Connor ignored the studious eyes of Kamski watching his every move and focused primarily on helping Hank walk outside to Abby's car parked nearby. Stepping into the bright sunlight Connor blinked his eyes again as the intensity of the natural light stunned him for a moment. Unused to having his senses being unable to adjust and adapt automatically to changes in his environment was already stunting Connor's reflexes now that he was no longer a deviant.

"Buckle up, boys." Abby stated casually as she helped Connor with getting Hank into the front passenger seat of the car. "The sooner we're back in the city the sooner we can try to go about our lives as normally as possible."

* * *

The house felt suddenly warmer, more comforting and overall safer for Connor the moment he set foot inside the livingroom with Hank at his side. After guiding Hank over to the couch to lay down and rest Connor was swarmed by Sumo as the massive dog sought some love, and drooled all over Connor's hands as he rubbed at the affectionate Saint Bernard's neck. The way Sumo's fur felt softer and warmer to his more organic hands was the first positive change that Connor had experienced upon being reunited with the family pet.

Kneeling on the hardwood floor of the livingroom with his arms wrapped around Sumo's neck, Connor let out a soft breath and tried to keep himself from being shaken up too much as he accepted what he was currently going through. So many changes were made against his will and there was nothing he could do until his original body has been repaired.

"...Hank?" Mumbling a little as he refused to let Sumo go Connor gave the senior detective a somber stare. "How can you be so calm about all this?"

Tucking his left arm beneath his head Hank gave the shaken younger detective a casual glance as he stretched out over the couch. "Because as a detective who's seen decades of changes, felt countless emotions and has learned to adjust to how fucked up this world has become, this is just another strange obstacle that needs to be overcome."

"...Obstacle?"

"Yeah. I can see that you're scared and you're confused." Without blinking Hank just gave Connor a focused stare where he was laying. "And that's just fine. You went through something I can't even begin to understand. Be scared, be freaked out and be confused. Just don't give up on yourself and find a way to pick yourself up after you get knocked down, and keep moving forward."

"I'll try."

"Good. Now, let me ask you this." Watching Connor's body language very carefully Hank's paternal side made its presence known. "How's your stomach?"

"My... stomach?"

"I saw you holding your stomach while you were walking. Does it hurt?"

"No. It just feels... strange."

"Strange how?"

"I... I don't know how to describe it."

"Try."

Sitting back on the floor as he finally let Sumo out of his hug Connor sighed and tried to put his feelings into words. "...It's like there's a persistent awareness of it, and it feels like... Does 'churning' make sense?"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe you got a little motion sick during the drive back."

"No, my head isn't hurting nor do I feel dizzy or weak. This has been occurring just prior to my last examination before our departure." As he spoke Connor also took notice of another peculiar change that made his brow arch slightly. "...My stomach is also making small noises."

"Oh!" Hank now understood entirely. "Then that's not a big deal at all."

"It's not?"

"Nope." Popping the 'p' in the word Hank gave Connor a nod as he motioned toward the kitchen. "You're hungry."

Pulling the small list from his pocket Connor looked over everything Abby recommended and grimaced a little. "...I don't know what to eat."

"Whatever you want! We know you like ice cream and can tolerate soup, so why not make a small list of what you like so far and keep trying new things?"

"That seems like a waste of time and energy."

"Why's that?"

"Because this is a temporary body. In a few months I'll be back in my original body and everything I experience now won't matter then."

"Son, it does matter and it _will_ continue to matter."

Standing up from the floor Connor never broke eye contact with Hank as he tried to understand the senior detective's reason. "How so?"

"You're getting the chance to experience things that no other deviant would be able to feel." Adjusting his position on the couch Hank leaned more up against the armrest of the couch and rested his left palm over the right side of his ribcage. "You get to feel what humans feel, see what humans see, hear what humans hear and you can even taste what humans taste. You don't have weird sensors or software telling you what you're experiencing, you get to really _feel_ them and _experience_ them for yourself."

"...Maybe."

"No maybe about it. Go on, go into the kitchen and try whatever you want. Hell, make one of those healthy meals you keep making for me and actually taste your own cooking for once!"

Slipping the list back into his pocket Connor rose from the floor and walked into the kitchen to set about a new task. "If it'll make this uncomfortable feeling in my stomach go away then I'll try it."

* * *

As expected Connor set about taking care of Hank as the senior detective continued his recovery, and promptly put his own needs second. Despite Hank insisting that he was going to be fine and that his surgical incision wasn't bothering him, Connor continued to keep up with bandage changes, disinfecting methods, antibiotics and painkillers right on schedule. While he laid over the length of the couch Hank patiently waited for Connor to finish changing his bandages and didn't once complain as the younger detective tended to his wounds. Knowing that Connor needed to focus on something other than himself for a while Hank didn't protest or give Connor any grief for his efforts.

Once Hank had been taken care of Connor decided it was time to finally try the pasta dish he had cooked a moment before, and bring a helping to Hank to try as well. Feeding Sumo before leaving the kitchen, the massive Saint Bernard wagging his tail happily as his bowl was filled up, Connor carried two small bowls of pasta into the livingroom and handed Hank one of the bowls to try the new meal for himself.

"Smells great, kid." Hank twirled the fork through the angel hair pasta and looked at the tomato and mushroom slices covered in a perfect blend of seasoning. Taking a small bite of the special dish Hank was thoroughly impressed by the amazing blend of flavor that he was tasting. "Tastes great, too!"

Sitting down beside Hank on the couch Connor eyed his own meal warily. "...It tastes as it's supposed to?"

"Yeah, kid!" Taking another bigger bite Hank confirmed that Connor was in fact a good cook and should enjoy his first home cooked meal. "You did great."

Mirroring Hank's motion Connor twirled his fork in the pasta and took a small taste. It was only slightly reminiscent of the tomato soup, but now that it was flourished was garlic and other spices Connor found it to be more satisfying. "...I think I like this."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Slowly eating his own meal Connor determined that he did in fact like pasta. "Now I understand why there are so many Italian restaurants throughout Detroit despite Michigan not having any strong connections to Italy."

"After you've had a week to adjust to eating we can order a pizza. I bet you'd love that, too."

"Pizza?"

"Any toppings you want to try." Pausing for a moment Hank gave Connor a wary glance. "Except maybe jalapenos and pineapple. That might be too much."

"...Or anchovies."

"Oh, lord. That's disgusting!"

"I like fish, but I don't want to eat one."

"That's fine by me, son. You only eat what you want to eat."

Realizing he was now thirsty Connor put his bowl aside on the coffee table for a moment. "...What should I drink with this?"

"Water or milk, but if you wanted to be fancy you could pair this with a fine white wine."

"Considering I've never consumed anything alcoholic before, I believe I will refrain from experimenting with it now."

"Good move."

"I'll go get some milk. Would you like some, too?"

"Sure. Thanks, son." While Connor walked into the kitchen Sumo walked out and laid down in his pillow in the corner of the livingroom. Staring at Sumo as he licked at his lips Hank grinned and let out a soft sigh. "Kinda' nice to have someone else to dine with, huh, boy?"

Wagging his tail Sumo yawned and laid his chin down atop his outstretched paws as he decided to take a post-dinner nap.

"Better enjoy it while it lasts."

Watching as Connor navigated the kitchen easily Hank wondered how he'd cope to the others aspects of humanity waiting for him just around the corner. Things were only going to get more complicated from here on out.

"I hope Connor comes to appreciate this rare quiet moment, too."

_**-next chapter-** _


	3. Burned

It took only a week for Connor to adjust to his new body and the new responsibilities that came with it. While Hank healed from his own injuries courtesy of the car accident, Connor learned how to be more human and let Hank guide him every step of the way. Learning how to keep to a consistent eating schedule was easy enough to handle, but learning which foods he liked and disliked always provided some form of challenge. As for hygiene that came from having an active digestive system, as well as organic flesh that could sweat and create oil, Connor was quick to learn how to remain clean all day long and made sure to brush his teeth every morning and night like clockwork to prevent cavities and bad breath.

The only real challenge came from Connor adapting to a proper sleep schedule since he didn't have to enter rest mode for a large time frame each night, and he didn't have an intracranial chronometer to keep his sense of time accurate. Struggling to sleep all through the night and remain awake all morning Connor had to rely on Hank to keep him preoccupied, and managed to convince Captain Fowler to let him work from the house via precinct laptop without revealing Connor's sudden yet temporary change of body.

Typing away quickly on the laptop as he sat at the far end of the couch Connor finished his report and glanced at Hank sitting at the opposite end of the same couch. Peering around the blue blanket he had wrapped around himself Connor noticed that Hank appeared to be restless and wondered if he was going to go stir-crazy while waiting to return to the precinct the following week.

"Stop staring, kid." Hank could feel Connor's eyes watching his every move. Turning to look at the young man a few inches away Hank sighed and turned off the television. "I'm fine."

"I know. And I'm sorry." Closing the laptop Connor placed it down on the coffee table and plugged in the charger before sitting back. "I was just beginning to think that you might be getting restless from being stuck in the house for over a week."

"It's fine. I'm healing up, my pain's going away and the doctors say I can go back to work and ride a desk for the rest of the month."

"...Will you be okay without me?"

"Wait, what?"

Connor's brow arched a little as he anxiously rubbed his right palm along his jawline where a dark stubble was starting to grow into a modest beard. "...I'm not going to be with you in the precinct. Won't you get a little lonely without a partner for a while?"

"Uh, kid." Hank reached out his left hand to Connor's right shoulder and shook lightly. "You're going back with me."

"But- I..." Suddenly afraid of being in the public eye Connor began to tremble a little where he sat. "I can't do that!"

"Yes you can, and yes you will."

"But I'm not a deviant at the moment. I'm not even an android..."

"That doesn't mean you're not a _detective_ anymore. We need you to go back, son. It's important to have you still protecting your city and your people."

Suddenly wary and anxious Connor could feel his synthetic heart beginning to thunder nervously in his chest. Holding his right palm over his chest Connor tried to calm his racing heart and tried to find the right words to convince Hank to let him stay behind at the house. "Hank, I'm not able to cybernetically process any evidence or preconstruct crime scenes. I can't do anything."

"Hey, you're a sharp kid and can figure shit out without that fancy software in your brain helping you. I need ya' there with me, Connor."

"...What if I mess up?" Shaking his head a little Connor's face paled and he felt his synthetic stomach beginning to twist. "What if I fail?"

"You won't. Look, if you're that worried about making some kind of mistake then you can stay with me at the precinct and we'll avoid fieldwork. Sound good?"

"I... I don't..." Trailing off a little Connor let out an uneasy breath as his stomach continued to twist and his mouth suddenly watered.

"Connor?" Noticing that Connor was pale and there was a faint green flush creeping into his complexion Hank had an idea of what was suddenly bothering the younger detective. "What's wrong?"

"...My stomach. It feels-" A tight cramp in his stomach caught Connor off guard and silenced his words.

"Come on!"

Before he had the chance to react Connor felt Hank's hands wrapping around his bicep and hauling him off of the couch to stand up. Being guided out of the livingroom, down the hallway and into the bathroom Connor felt his legs shaking and a strange pressure in his stomach distracting his every thought as Hank made him kneel down in front of the toilet.

"Let it out, son." Hank urged as he patted Connor's shoulders and felt the younger detective's synthetic muscles tensing up under his palm. "You need to let yourself be sick."

"I don't-" Throwing-up in a violent retch Connor had no choice in the matter and let his nervous stomach do its vile deed. "...Oh."

"I'm sorry, Connor. I didn't mean to get ya' so worked up you got sick."

Throwing-up a second time Connor coughed and dragged his left forearm over his nose and mouth as he waited for the cramp in his stomach to let up. "N-Not your fault. I... My stomach has been feeling unusual ever since I woke up."

"Got a sensitive stomach?"

"...Possibly." Getting out one last bout of sickness Connor coughed one more time and then spit the foul taste out of his mouth to be flushed away. "...I can't say for certain."

"Here," guiding Connor away from the floor Hank helped the nauseated younger man to sit down on the edge of the bathtub for a moment. "take in deep, slow breaths."

Doing as he was told Connor just closed his eyes and listened to Hank flushing away his sickness and then turning on the tap in the sink.

"Brush your teeth. It'll help a lot after being so sick like that."

"...Is it always that bad?"

"What?"

"Being ill enough to vomit. Vomiting is very violent and unpleasant."

"Oh, yeah. It can be." Putting his hand on Connor's left shoulder Hank coaxed the younger man into standing up and then stand before the sink. "Hope you didn't get food poisoning. A lot of times you'll end up making messes from both ends!"

"...That's really disgusting." Locating his green toothbrush in the medicine cabinet Connor wet the bristles, used a small amount of mint toothpaste and promptly removed the foul taste from his mouth.

"So how long has your stomach been bothering you?"

Spitting out the white foam in his mouth Connor used warm water to rinse, and then rinsed out the brush. "Since this morning."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"...I wasn't sure if that was normal or not." Putting the brush back Connor turned off the water and gave Hank a sorrowful glance. "I'm sorry. I should have said something."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Pulling on Connor's shoulder Hank led the younger man out of the bathroom and back into the livingroom to lay down for a while. "People get sick and there's nothing they can do to stop it."

"Sick?" Returning to the couch Connor wrapped the blue blanket around himself again and watched as Hank pressed his right palm over his forehead. "I'm sick?"

"Yup, damn." The way Connor's forehead felt warm and clammy made it clear he was unwell. "You're running a fever."

"...Fever?" Pressing his own palm to his forehead after Hank pulled his hand back Connor confirmed his skin felt warmer than usual. "...This is what it feels like to run a fever?"

"Yeah. Man, I keep forgetting you don't know what it feels like to be sick."

"This may be new to me, but I can confirm that it's very unpleasant."

"And you're not wrong." Lightly pushing on Connor's shoulder Hank coaxed the sick detective to lay down and rest. "Try to sleep. I bet you got sick because your sleep schedule is super fucked up and exhaustion won out over your stomach."

"Seems... logical."

"It's hard to believe but being tired can make you feel nauseated. Sleep."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll try something else. You have a body designed to respond to human conditions, so I imagine you'd be able to take some medicine to help you feel better and recover quicker."

Laying over the couch Connor rested his head on a small pillow propped up against the armrest and promptly had Sumo's cold wet nose pressing against his right palm. Responding to the comforting gesture Connor pet Sumo's ears and let out a small sigh. "Thanks, Sumo."

Hank walked away from the couch and checked through the kitchen to see what was in stock to help someone with a queasy stomach. Keeping as quiet as possible Hank made sure Connor was resting and then realized that he had fallen right back into 'dad mode' and didn't even flinch when Connor started to get sick. It was like he had a second kid in his life and he needed to protect them at all costs.

"Sometimes him looking so much like a kid can be a real problem."

Amused by his own behavior Hank just went about his business and made sure he had all the necessary ingredients for some homemade chicken soup to ensure that Connor had something light to eat once he was able to keep something down again.

"Hard to believe he used to be a cold and heartless machine. Can't imagine him being anyone else but the kindhearted kid he is today."

* * *

Despite having the rest of the week to recover from his sudden illness Connor still wasn't feeling entirely well, and was still a little nervous. Fumbling a little with the black tie around his shirt collar Connor managed to create a perfect knot and tightened the tie to look as presentable as possible. Save for his now absent L.E.D. Connor looked just as he did before the car accident resulting in his temporary body swap. Looking more like his usual self but not feeling quite right, Connor stepped out of his bedroom and met Hank in the kitchen as they prepared to head out to the precinct.

Hank was finishing his coffee and put two empty plates into the sink to rinse them with warm water. The scrambled eggs and bacon that the duo had for breakfast was very filling and had ensured that they'd both be content until their mutual lunchbreak by noon.

"I'm ready to leave, Hank."

"Good." Putting his now empty mug into the sink Hank glanced at Connor over his shoulder and nodded. "Still feeling sick?"

"A little, but I'm not nauseated. Just... anxious."

"No more fevers?"

"Not since yesterday."

"You haven't thrown-up in two days, either." Almost as if making a final decision Hank considered how serious things could be if Connor was in fact still sick and got sick again at the precinct. "Make sure to let me know if you start to feel bad again, we can leave early."

"Do you think I'll be ill again?"

"Not really, but the human body is fickle. Sometimes you think you're on the mend, then the next day you wake up feeling worse than before."

"I feel better than I have in two days. And you need me to go with you." Nervously shuffling on his feet Connor chose to push through his fear for the sake of helping out Hank as they caught up on their paperwork. "If I feel ill again I'll tell you."

"Okay then. You'll be just fine. Just stay behind your desk," he stated casually as he turned around and grabbed his coat from the back of the kitchen chair. "do what you normally do, and we'll call it a day. Cool?"

"Yes." Nodding slowly Connor agreed to that very simple and easy to follow plan. "That's cool."

"All right, then. No one has to know anything about your little 'Freaky-Friday' body swap, and even if they do ask you a bunch of questions about how you're doing, you don't have to answer them. What you're going through and how you feel is no one else's damn business. Got it?"

Appreciative of the support and confirmation that he could be as private as he wanted made Connor feel a little better. "I got it. Thank you."

"By the way," slipping on his coat Hank motioned to Connor's face and smirked. "good job shaving. You look like you again, and you're not covered in little nicks and cuts."

Rubbing his right palm over his smooth chin and upper lip Connor gave the prospect of a beard a casual shrug of his shoulders. "It wasn't difficult to figure out. Thanks for buying the new grooming kit for me to use."

"No problem. Just wash out the sink when you're done and we won't have any problems."

* * *

Arriving at the precinct via autonomous taxi Hank and Connor went about their usual business as casually as possible, acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Before either detective could sit down at their desks they were summoned into Captain Fowler's office and had to deliver statements confirming that they were both cleared for active duty, and that they had recovered to the point where working wouldn't be a hindrance. As per regulation the two detectives needed to provide proof that they were cleared for duty and as such Hank was able to give Captain Fowler information from his doctors at the hospital, whereas Connor would just need to give information from either the technician who treated him after the accident, or from the precinct's own technician, Dr. Joel Forest.

Wary of what to expect Connor boldly made his way to the dispensary on his own to speak with Joel and to have a routine exam performed to check system, and ensure his body hadn't sustained any serious damage during the car accident. Having a second body to inhabit after the accident would make such an exam impossible of course, and yet Connor needed to give his Captain _something_ to have officially filed away.

Entering the dispensary with a slow gait Connor knocked on the opened doorway and caught Joel's attention as the technician sat at his desk and typed away on his laptop. "Excuse me? Joel?"

"Ah, Connor!" Closing the laptop Joel rose to his feet and walked over to the nearest exam table and motioned for Connor to join him. "I was expecting you. How do you feel?"

"I... I feel fine."

"That's good. Why don't... we..." Noticing that Connor's L.E.D. was absent and that his current patient's complexion was paler than usual Joel knew that something was up. Something very interesting. "There's something different about you. Care to tell me about it?"

Swallowing once nervously Connor reached his hand back to the doorway to press against the control panel and secure the dispensary for a moment of privacy. Knowing there was no way to fool Joel, or anyone else for that matter, Connor told the technician what he had gone through and what the end result had become after his intracranial processor was salvaged from his mangled body. It was a long story but truthful all the same.

Listening intently to the fantastic story Joel just nodded a little and made his final assessment. "...Synthetic organs fall under the category of biomechanical engineering, which of course I had to study while in college. I may not be a doctor but I do know what to look for when it comes to healthy vital signs and properly functioning synthetic body parts."

Connor wasn't expecting such an open minded response. Slumping his shoulders with relief Connor gave the kind technician the benefit of the doubt and agreed to let him perform an examination. "...You can still assist me, yes?"

"Sure. My job is to make sure the deviants in the precinct are all healthy and can function properly." Patting the exam table Joel invited his patient to sit down and relax for a minute. "A deviant is an android with freewill, an android is a form of intelligent life that was artificially created by humans, and another word for 'artificial' is 'synthetic'. By all accounts you're still one of my patients and still need my help. You're just a little different for now."

"Thank you, Joel."

"No problem. Now, let's begin with the basics." Opening up his laptop to begin a temporary file for Connor's temporary body Joel prepared to give Connor a thorough physical, and ensure his synthetic organs weren't going to fail on him unexpectedly. "We'll give you a simple physical to get your vitals recorded and I'll use the internal viewing screen to make sure all of your synthetic organs are functioning at optimal parameters."

"That would be ideal. Thank you."

"But I do have to ask you something." Using his audioscope; the deviant equivalent to a stethoscope, Joel listened to Connor's chest and registered his current pulse and respiration rate. "You look pale. Is that normal for this particular body you're inhabiting?"

"No... Actually." Breathing slowly and deeply Connor let Joel use the audioscope and didn't flinch as the technician's hand moved back and forth over his chest to listen to his synthetic heart and lungs. "...For the past week I've been intermittently ill."

"Oh? With what?"

"Unknown."

"Chest sounds clear, so we can rule out a cold or the flu." Draping the audioscope around his neck Joel motioned for Connor to remove his blazer while he grabbed the nearby Thirium pressure cuff to see if he could get a reading. "Got a headache?"

"No. My symptoms were mild fevers, nausea and fatigue."

"Hm... Sounds like acute stress to me." Wrapping the pressure cuff around Connor's left bicep Joel was able to get a number registering as normal for humans and deviants alike. "You said you have an active digestive system now. Did you eat something disagreeable?"

"That was my initial theory, but Hank isn't ill and we've been consuming the same meals since I'm..." It was awkward to explain but being honest was the only way to ensure everything would progress accurately. "I'm just not used to eating. I have to be kept on a schedule."

"Well, since Hank isn't ill that rules out possible food poisoning." Removing the pressure cuff from Connor's arm Joel picked up a nearby external thermometer and pointed the scanner at Connor's forehead, then his chest to get an accurate read on his current body temperature. "Running at ninety-nine point eight. That's a little warmer than usual, but if you've been unwell and running fevers I'm not surprised you're still a little warm."

"Is it serious?"

"You tell me." Putting the thermometer aside Joel reclaimed his audioscope and then used it to listen to Connor's stomach. "It's been a while since I took a biology class, but it doesn't sound like your stomach is spasming at all." Moving the bell a little lower over Connor's abdomen Joel shook his head as if being stumped by a mystery. "And everything else sounds right. You must just be stressed out by everything you've gone through."

"What can I do about it?"

"Aside from taking it easy and getting some sleep? Try to take on a lighter caseload and stick to light meals until you've made a full recovery. If you feel like you're going to be sick again you can hide out up here and rest without people watching you. I don't mind."

"I appreciate that."

"All right, by all account you're healthy enough to work and I'll give Captain Fowler my report saying as such."

"Joel," pausing for a moment as he pulled his blazer back on over his arms Connor began to worry that their potential deception could come back and harm Joel. "if it gets out that I'm not... deviant at the moment, and you intentionally left that information out of your report from Captain Fowler, you may get into serious trouble."

"The way I worded my report is vague enough to either be deferred as an accurate assessment of a deviant or of someone harboring synthetic organs. Since I just needed to confirm that you're healthy and capable of working I won't get any form of discipline if your unusual little experiment gets leaked. Besides, some things are confidential and are permitted to be kept secret."

"Thank you for doing this."

"No problem. Just try to take it easy and if you don't feel right come back to me and I'll help you out."

"I will do so."

Taking his leave of the dispensary Connor returned to the ground floor of the precinct via elevator and rejoined Hank at their desks in the bullpen. Sitting down at his desk calmly Connor logged into his terminal; using his keyboard instead of his exposed right palm, and checked over the caseload awaiting his and Hank's immediate attention.

Without asking about the physical, or any other invasive questions, Hank looked at Connor over the opened space shared between their desks and gave him a slight nod of the head. "There's a case of a deviant being hit by a car and the driver fleeing the scene. Our victim is in interview room 'A' waiting for us."

"Right. We'll get their statement and ask if they'll be willing to submit a portion of their memory to the police report to use as evidence in their favor."

"Cool. Just like ridin' a bike, huh, kid?"

Unsure of what Hank was referring to Connor gave the senior detective an unusual glance. "...Pardon?"

"You know. You're right back into your routine like you never stopped."

"I still don't understand what that has to do with riding a bicycle."

"Never mind." Unable to hide his amused grin Hank opened the top right drawer of his desk and pulled out a tablet to use during their interview. "Let's go." Passing over the tablet toward his younger partner Hank gave Connor a focused stare. "You lead."

Accepting the tablet with a slow right hand Connor's confusion just mounted. "...Me?"

"Yeah. You have a better connection with deviants and," lowering his voice a little Hank made it clear he was looking out for Connor while he wasn't quite himself. "I want to make sure you can handle this without feeling too out of place. If it starts to bother you I'll take over, okay?"

Considering the offer closely Connor let out a soft sigh through his nose and agreed to the arrangement. "...Okay."

Making their way to the interview room without anyone else in the bullpen giving them a second glance Connor held the tablet in his right hand, while Hank walked casually at his left side. Entering the interview room where their deviant victim was waiting to give their statement Connor felt an odd chill creep up his spine the moment his soulful brown eyes saw the dark blue bruises and cuts marring their victim's face, neck, and hands. The other damage was concealed by her dirty, tattered clothing.

Sitting down at the table across from the victim Connor placed the tablet down for her to use as he introduced Hank and himself politely. With the exchange of names came an odd stare from the victim as she clearly recognized Connor, and was confused as to why she couldn't detect his cybernetic signature despite being in such close range.

"We understand how difficult this can be." Sympathizing with the victim Connor spoke up softly and addressed the deviant with true compassion behind his words. "But it's important that you tell us everything you can remember. Anything and everything you can remember can prove to be truly beneficial to our investigation."

"...I know." The victim, Cassandra, was evidently nervous and still recovering from her painful wounds. "That's why I'm here."

"Please begin whenever you're ready." Gingerly sliding the tablet across the tablet toward Cassandra to take Connor let her speak while he and Hank sat across from her to just listen. "If you're comfortable with providing a copy of your memory of the incident you can upload as much as you wish into the tablet to be used as additional evidence."

Needing a moment to stabilize her voice Cassandra began telling the two detectives of how she had been walking down the street to head toward the deviant section of downtown's shopping district when a vehicle drove up onto the sidewalk behind her, and she had been struck from behind by a human driver. She managed to react quickly and get mostly out of the way before she was struck, but hadn't avoided the vehicle entirely.

After being knocked to the side Cassandra confirmed that the passenger side headlight had shattered against her right hip, and that she had broken off the passenger side mirror when the vehicle drove by. She saw the car's make, model, color and even the license plate as she fell to the sidewalk in a stunned heap of cracked plastimetal and lost Thirium.

"He never slowed down," Cassandra whispered as she refused to look either detective in the eyes. "he never looked back, and he never showed any sign of remorse on his stone cold face."

Connor took in a small breath as he forced his own emotions to remain out of his words as he spoke. "You saw his face?"

"Yes. Even if I were to delete that horrible memory I know his face would still be in my mind." Pressing her exposed left hand down over the tablet screen Cassandra uploaded her memory and showed Connor and Hank the face of the man who ran her down. "He's the one who tried to kill me."

Glancing at the screen Connor wanted to run a facial scan on the man to see if he had a criminal record, but he simply didn't have the ability to do so in his current body. Choosing instead to cover his inability to run a scan Connor manually input the command on the screen using his credentials, and then gave Cassandra a kind look. "We'll find him, Cassandra. You have our word."

"...I'm sure I do."

"Don't lose hope. You have provided invaluable evidence to keep your case in motion, and we won't stop looking for him until he's brought in and charged with attempted murder."

Cassandra was surprised to hear that the crime would be seen as something so harsh as attempted murder. Usually deviants being killed was labeled malicious destruction of property or even vandalism. Knowing she was going to be given true justice and not just a pandering acknowledgment Cassandra finally graciously looked the two detectives in the eyes. "...Thank you."

"Where can we contact you with updates?"

"New Jericho Tower."

"That's good. Simon will be able to document your wounds in a more comfortable and secure environment, then give you proper treatment."

Despite her inability to connect with Connor on a cybernetic level Cassandra felt more at ease upon the recognition of a trusted ally. Slowly standing up from the table Cassandra favored her left leg as her right hip continued to slowly mend itself, and stepped toward the door. "...I know you won't let me down."

"Allow me to help you." Standing up as well Connor politely escorted Cassandra through the door and the front doors of the precinct to the sidewalk outside. Managing to hail an autonomous taxi by using the terminals built into the sidewalk as opposed to a cybernetic command, Connor made sure Cassandra was able to get inside the cab without exacerbating her injuries. "Rest at the tower and wait for an update. Thanks to all of the evidence you've provided you'll never have to face your attacker in court, and he will be locked away."

"Thank you, Connor."

After Cassandra climbed into the back of the taxi and the door to the cab slid shut Connor backed away, and returned to the precinct with his head held high. Stepping inside the building Connor noticed that the deviant receptionist was giving him an odd glance, one that went unnoticed during his initial arrival, as he hadn't cybernetically checked in to the precinct and instead used a copy of his physical credentials.

Keeping stride Connor made his way back into the bullpen only to have Gavin intentionally bump into him with a strong shoulder-to-shoulder impact. During the brief collision Gavin happened to 'spill' his painfully hot coffee over Connor's right hand and arm with a large splash that steamed with a painful white plume as it burned Connor's arm.

"Fuck!" As he loudly swore Connor shook off his right arm, the small dots of the dangerous hot coffee speckling Gavin's face, and then cradled his burned arm to his chest in a protective manner. "Shit..."

"Watch it!" Gavin sneered as he held back a cruel laugh as he watched the way Connor froze up and showcased clear pain on his face. "Fuckin' plastic-"

Grabbing onto Gavin's shirt collar Hank pinned the abrasive detective up against the nearest wall and pressed his forearm against the shorter detective's throat to keep him still and quiet. "You piece of shit! That's fuckin' assault on a cop, you dumbass!"

"A-Accident!" Gavin tried to lie even as Hank's arm pressed against his throat in a near suffocating manner. "N-Not on-"

"Bullshit! I saw you walk out of the breakroom and head right for Connor! You did that on purpose you little bastard!"

"N-Not-"

"Shut up!"

"HANK!" Captain Fowler's voice shouted across the bullpen as he marched toward his two unruly detectives to break up the fight. "GAVIN! What the fuck is going on!?"

"Fucker burned Connor with his coffee and is trying to laugh it off." Hank replied in a stern tone. "Had to shut him up!"

"Let Gavin go." The seasoned Captain ordered as he looked over at Connor and could see the actual pain etched in his face. The way the detective looked stunned and confused was unexpected to say the least. "Take Connor up to the dispensary for treatment and I'll handle Gavin."

"Fine." Letting Gavin drop to his knees as he pulled his arm back Hank loomed over the abrasive man with utter disgust in his blue eyes. "Be sure to watch the cameras recording the fuckin' breakroom and bullpen. This will be his third and final strike, and you can finally fire his sorry ass."

"Move it, Hank."

Without another word Hank checked on Connor and saw the younger detective protectively cradling his burned right forearm to his chest as he stood in the middle of the bullpen shaking with pain and shock. "Connor? Come on..." Lightly putting his left hand to Connor's left shoulder Hank coaxed Connor into taking a single shaky step forward. "You need to have your arm checked out."

"...H-Hurts." Connor managed to get out in a broken voice as Hank led him across the bullpen and toward the elevators. "It hurts, Hank!"

"I know it does." The way Connor's skin was bright red like a sunburn, slightly swollen, and the way his right hand and fingers were trembling showed that he was in serious pain. Being pale and wide eyed was making it very easy to how much of the burn he was feeling. "We'll get your arm taken care of in the dispensary."

Nearly shoving Connor into the elevator when the doors parted and Tina stepped out, Hank did his best to keep Connor moving and alert.

"Let me see your arm." With a very gentle motion Hank pulled Connor's arm away from his chest and examined the red swollen skin warily. "Shit, son."

"It hurts!" Repeating what he said before Connor's face paled even further and there were pained tears forming in his eyes. "This hurts! I-I can feel everything! I... I don't want this! I can't handle this!"

"Easy, easy..." The elevator doors opened and Hank led Connor into the dispensary to have his arm checked out. "No one likes pain."

"I-It needs to stop! I can't stand this! It's too much!"

"Hold on, help's here." Showing Connor inside the dispensary Hank gave Joel a pleading look as he locked the dispensary door behind them. "Joel, we need you over here."

"What's going on?" Exiting his storage room Joel saw Connor again and his pale blues flashed with worry as he saw the burns on Connor's limb. "Ah, hell. That looks bad."

"Reed threw scalding hot coffee on him."

"Shit, looks like first degree burns with mild second degree burns."

"Can you help him?"

"A little." Motioning for Hank to help Connor to sit down on the exam table Joel returned to his storage room to get his emergency first aid kit and burn kit. "I'm not a doctor but I've treated my fair share of heat and electrical burns during my college days. I can get him patched up until you can swing by an emergency room or something."

"You're better than no treatment at all." Helping Connor to sit down on the exam table Hank removed Connor's blazer and very carefully rolled up his coffee stained right sleeve to fully expose the burned forearm. "Since you're not freaking out by Connor's arm turning red instead of blue," Hank observed as Joel placed his kits down on the rolling table beside the exam table. "I take it you know what's going on with him right now."

"Yeah, Connor told me everything." Removing a cooling wrap from the burn kit Joel quickly wrapped the white bandage around Connor's right forearm and hand, then began pouring cool saline solution over the bandage to quell the intense burn and ease the pain. "His skin's fully organic from the neck down now, which means he needs to be treated like any other human with a burn."

"Oh, great... I guess." Keeping his right hand on Connor's left shoulder Hank gave his partner a reassuring glance. "Connor, it'll be just fine. Your arm will get treated, wrapped up and then we'll give you some ice to help keep the pain away. Maybe an aspirin, too."

"H-Hank." Taking in a sucking breath between his clenched teeth Connor let his pained tears roll down his face. "I can't do this! I can't be like this!" As he spoke with anger and frustration Connor began breathing faster and faster where he sat. "I have to be a deviant again! I-I can't be a-anything else!"

"Your body hasn't been repaired yet." Reminding the younger detective of his current predicament Hank hoped to distract Connor from his arm being burned and treated. The sight of the bright red skin being exposed again from under the wrap made Hank wince internally. "You have to put up with this for a while longer."

"C-Cant..." Hyperventilation began stealing his words as Connor let Joel tend to his burned arms. "C-Can't... do... this. I-I-I can't!"

"You need to slow down your breathing, son." Putting his left palm to Connor's right cheek Hank made the younger detective look him in the eyes as he spoke in a level and reassuring tone. "Hey, you need to take in a single deep breath," he instructed while Joel used a disinfecting burn salve to treat the burns to Connor's forearm and hand. "and then let it out slowly."

"H-Hank, I-"

"In." He ordered in a firm but calming tone as he held Connor's attention. "And out."

Subconsciously Connor began to calm his breathing down, he was matching Hank's slow breathing while he looked his partner in the eyes, and as he calmed down he stopped trembling so much. Unaware of what he was doing or what was happening Connor managed to prevent himself from hyperventilating any further thanks to Hank helping him through his panic attack.

"Good. In and out. In and out..."

Doing as he was told Connor finally calmed down and his pained eased up. The slow, deep breaths did wonders for easing his mind and with that relaxed reaction the damage to his forearm and hand was easier to ignore.

"Don't worry, once you're patched up we'll make sure Fowler fires Gavin once and for all."

The door to the dispensary was forced open as Captain Fowler himself overrode the lock and entered without asking.

"Speaking of Fowler..." Walking around the table Hank locked eyes with his commanding officer and openly sighed. "So, what's the word on Reed?"

"His head is on the chopping block." There was no point in denying that Gavin was a repeat problem for the precinct, and had been walking on thin ice ever since the android Revolution. "This is his third strike this year and he's one word away from losing his badge."

"Yeah? And what's keeping you from saying that one word? Fire him!"

"Because I need to know what happened by interviewing Connor and comparing it to Reed's story, and double-checking the security footage." Walking past Hank to check on his youngest detective Captain Fowler eyed the right forearm being tended to by Joel. "How do you... feel... Connor?" Noticing the red tinted skin instead of blue, the clear sign of a human in distress rather than a deviant, Captain Fowler knew something was up. "Why is your arm red?"

Unable to answer Connor closed his eyes and trusted either Hank or Joel to answer on his behalf.

"Uh, Jeffrey..." Stepping up Hank reluctantly told the story and informed the commanding officer of what had happened post car accident. During his story Joel finished tending to Connor's forearm and hand, and Hank made sure that Captain Fowler knew they weren't keeping secrets from him, they were merely trying to keep such a private matter for Connor just that. Private. "He's still Connor and he's still capable of being a detective, he's just going to be as vulnerable as us average humans until his body has been repaired. That's all."

"Son of a bitch..." Staring at his shaken detective sitting quietly on the exam table Captain Fowler sighed and then looked at Joel as he considered everything being told to him. "Joel, you said in your report that Connor's cleared to return to work. Is that still true?"

"Y-Yeah, sure." The technician looked nervous but didn't shy away from the question. "He's okay to work as long as he doesn't do anything to physically stress out his right forearm or hant. You know, no fieldwork with weapons or any form of heavy lifting."

"Okay. Connor," returning his attention to the burned detective Captain Fowler knew the bizarre situation just got even stranger. "stay up here and rest for an hour or so, then come report to me in my office. After that, you and Hank go on break and do whatever you need to do to recover."

Connor gave his commanding officer a frightened glance where he sat. "...Am I going to be reprimanded?"

"For what?"

"Lying."

The response didn't answer his question. "Lying about what?"

"I didn't..." Still pale, trembling and struggling to endure the lingering pain in his forearm and hand Connor managed to look the Captain in his eyes. "I didn't tell you about what's happening to me. I should've-"

"Connor, what you're going through is something I can't relate to in any way." Raising both hands if to pause the younger detective mid sentence Captain Fowler showed no ill-will toward Connor whatsoever. "As far as I'm concerned you telling me about this, or expecting anyone else to tell me about this, would be like a doctor divulging private information about their patient. I'm not thrilled you didn't tell me, but you technically didn't do anything wrong."

Feeling his tension slowly melting away Connor's posture slumped slightly where he sat. "...Thank you for being understanding."

"You're welcome. Like I said, rest up here for an hour so Gavin can sweat his scrawny ass off, then come and report to me in my office."

"...Sir?" Managing to speak up just before Captain Fowler left the dispensary Connor eyed his bandaged forearm and hand, and sighed a little. "Please don't fire Gavin for this."

"What?" Giving Connor a very stern and confused glance Captain Fowler wanted to know why the detective was being so lenient on the abrasive detective who just clearly assaulted him. As he turned back around Hank put his hands to his hips as he tried to figure out Connor's reasoning as well. "Why? He's brought this on himself and he's had way too many chances to shape up over the past three years. It's time for him to go."

"...Firing him will make things worse."

"For who? You or him?"

"...Please, I don't want him being fired because of me."

"Connor, Gavin got himself fired for being a prick. If he's threatened you then-"

"Please. It sounds illogical and unprofessional, but give him one more chance." Wrapping his left palm around his bandaged right forearm Connor gave his commanding officer a pleading stare. "Maybe this threat of job loss will finally sink in and he'll act more appropriately. Everyone deserves the chance to prove that they can change for the better, even if it seems like they're not worth the effort."

Staring at Connor as if stunned by the request Captain Fowler wasn't sure how to respond. "You honestly think this will be the swift kick in the ass that Gavin needs to finally get his shit together?"

"It's possible. He deserves the chance to prove it."

"Shit. You're way too forgiving, Connor."

Hank agreed and wanted to argue with the request, but didn't want to overrule his partner over something that was Connor's decision.

"All right. Well, he's still going to squirm in my office while you rest up for a moment. One hour, Connor. Be there."

After Captain Fowler left the dispensary Connor gave Hank a worried glance as he remained in place on the exam table. "...Are you upset?"

"Hm?" Barely registering that Connor was speaking to him Hank looked at the younger detective and furrowed his brow a little. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were upset."

"By you letting Gavin off the hook?" Crossing his arms over his chest Hank refrained from giving Connor a scolding stare as he held his ground. "Now why would I be upset at that?"

"I'm aware of Gavin's persistent attitude and professional problems, but him being fired will only makes things more difficult for everyone."

"I hope you're right about this, kid."

"So do I."

Clearing his throat a little Joel packed up the two kits and walked over to his desk to open the top right drawer and retrieve a large bottle of aspirin. "So, this will will help with the pain and help reduce inflammation." Opening the bottle Joel dropped two white tablets into Connor's opened left palm. "You've been ill the past week so this can also help with any lingering fever you've been dealing with. Just be sure to eat something within the next two hours so it doesn't hurt your stomach."

"Thank you, Joel." Popping the two pills into his mouth Connor quickly swallowed them and waited for the pain in his right forearm and hand to finally let up enough so he could stop thinking about it for a while. "And I'm sorry for getting you in the middle of this mess."

"It's not a problem. This isn't the first time I've secretly bandaged up a friend because of a stupid fight. But hopefully it'll be my last."

Patting Connor's left shoulder Hank nodded in the direction of the dispensary door to take his leave. "I'm going to go down to the bullpen and glare at Gavin hard enough that I can set his hair on fire. You come down in an hour, and until then, _really_ think about whether or not you still want that prick working with us."

* * *

It was a tense hour of waiting for Gavin and a restless hour of waiting for Connor as the deviant turned synthetic finally entered Captain Fowler's office to give his statement on the incident at hand. Sitting down at Gavin's left to ensure the abrasive and intimidated detective could see his bandaged right hand, his forearm hidden under a replacement sky blue shirt since his usual white one was stained with coffee, Connor told Captain Fowler the truth and as it turned out his account of events lined up perfectly with the security cameras pointed at the breakroom and bullpen. Not only did Gavin assault Connor, but he tried to lie about it right to his Captain's face.

Not amused with Gavin's attempts to hide his malicious assault Captain Fowler reamed the troublesome detective while Connor remained quiet and still in the chair beside him. Looking at the floor while the verbal lashing took place Connor just waited for the commanding officer to say his piece, and waited for the chance to respond if prompted.

"Consider yourself the luckiest detective in all of Detroit!" Shouting in Gavin's face Captain Fowler sat back in his chair and continued to glare bitterly at the problematic detective. "The only reason you're not out on your ass in the street is because I was asked by the very person you assaulted to NOT fire you."

Gavin's gray-hazel eyes widened with surprise then narrowed with bitter resentment as he side-eyed Connor beside him.

"This is your absolute last chance, Reed. One more incident; and I'm talking about being one second late to work, one second late on your reports, one tiny complaint about you from ANYONE for ANY REASON, you're gone! Do I make myself clear?"

Sitting up a little straighter in his seat Gavin gave Connor one last glare before he looked at his Captain and nodded once. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Get out of my sight and go home. You're done for the rest of the day."

"But I..." Not wanting to push things any further Gavin scoffed and rose from his chair slowly. "Yes, sir."

Waiting for Gavin to leave Connor listened to the sound of the glass door being violently jerked open before it slammed shut on its own behind him. Not moving a muscle, barely even breathing, Connor lifted his gaze to look Captain Fowler in the eyes once more.

"You're fine, Connor. Go find Hank, go take your break and come back fresh." Typing on his keyboard Captain Fowler saw an update on the case that he and Hank had worked on prior to the coffee incident. "That hit and run you two handled already has a lead. Chris found the driver and brought him in for questioning, and Ben's C.S.I. boys found the deviant's Thirium on shards of the broken headlight of his car."

"...I'm glad. She deserves justice."

"So do you." Shooting Connor a stern glance as the younger detective rose to his feet, Captain Fowler made it clear that he wasn't thrilled with Connor's decision to let Gavin walk away from the assault with only a verbal warning. "Don't let him push you around. Stand up for yourself and if he pushes you, then you push him back. If he keeps at it then he's outta' here."

"...Y-Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Taking his leave of the private office Connor kept his head down and returned to the desk to speak with Hank. Before he even had the chance to sit down in his chair Hank was holding up his right hand and pointing to the front doors of the precinct with a look of indifference on his face.

"Head out and hail a cab." Hank instructed somewhat coldly. "We'll go get some lunch and come back here. I need to handle this incident report before we go anywhere."

"...Okay, Hank."

Not wanting to argue or accidentally say or do anything that might aggravate Hank a second time, Connor headed toward the front doors of the precinct and proceeded to hail an autonomous cab via public terminals. As he reached his left palm out to the terminal to summon a second taxi for the day Connor felt a strong hand shove his left shoulder and push him back from where he had been standing.

"Bet you're real happy now, aren't you asshole?!" Gavin sneered as he tried and failed to threaten Connor. "You think you're better than me, huh? Acting like you're doing me some kind of favor by 'saving' my job? Why don't you-"

"What's your problem with me?" Snarling back in anger, frustration and pain Connor took a step forward as he put his left hand in the center of Gavin's chest and shoved the shorter man away from him. He could feel heat creeping up his spine as his heart began to race in his chest. "I have done nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to you, and yet you can't leave me the fuck alone!"

Gavin wasn't expecting Connor talk back to him, let alone actually swear like that.

"I was assigned here against my will and everything I had done was for a mission that had NOTHING to do with you! You keep getting in my face, insulting me and assaulting me, and all I've ever done is exist!" Shouting louder and louder Connor let his pent up emotions finally escape through a long overdue verbal tirade against the abrasive detective who had tried to make his career miserable. "I have no idea why you're so fucked in the head, but it has nothing to do with _me_!"

Shrinking down a little where he stood Gavin didn't notice Hank passing through the front doors of the precinct, and observing the confrontation without interfering as Connor laid into him.

"I asked for you to not be fired because I thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , you'd finally realize how much you've fucked up and would finally start behaving like a professional and cleaning up your messes, but I guess I was wrong. It was a waste of my breath and my time to even consider that you were worth giving a second chance, let alone a second thought. You're nothing more than a small, angry man without any self respect. Why don't you pull your head out of your ass, go home, and leave me the fuck alone?"

Unable to reply to such harsh and bold words Gavin just thumbed his nose at Connor and turned on his heels as he mumbled under his breath. "Whatever. Fuckin' plastic freak..."

Letting out a heated breath Connor realized what he had just said and felt his entire body shaking with adrenaline and emotion. Looking down at his shaking hands Connor reflected on what he told Gavin and how brutal his words were. Guilt settled into his heart as he began to wonder exactly why Gavin was always targeting him, and began to worry that he had gone too far.

"Connor." Putting his right hand lightly on Connor's left shoulder Hank gave his younger partner a nod of approval. "I'm proud of you."

"...For what?" Lowering his hands to his sides Connor gave Hank a shameful look. "I needlessly insulted Gavin and used vile language at him."

"First of all, it wasn't needless. It was _deserved_. Second, we're all cops here. A few 'dirty' words aren't gonna' hurt nobody."

"...I still feel as though I crossed a line."

"That's because you're a good person who actually gives a shit about other people. Despite everything Gavin did to you; the insults, the assaults, the fact that he tried to stop ya' when you snuck into the evidence room to find Jericho, you still care enough about the little prick to stand up for him even after he fucked up so bad he nearly lost his own job."

"Captain Fowler told me that to stand up to Gavin, and even said if he shoved me to shove him back. I know I did what was expected of me, but I still feel like I did the wrong thing."

"It's hard for truly empathetic people like you to do something apathetic to anyone else. It feels wrong, but I assure you that you did the right thing."

"...I feel horrible."

"Yeah, well, that happens." Putting his right palm to the autonomous taxi terminal Hank hailed a cab and returned his focus to Connor. "You need to get something to eat and just sit behind your desk. Things will be better tomorrow."

"I can't eat, Hank."

"You have to. You don't have an appetite because you're in pain and you feel terrible for telling Gavin off. You can't stop eating or you'll get sick again."

"...Has there been any update on the repairs to my body? My REAL body."

"Well," the cab arrived and Hank waved Connor over to the automatically opened door to sit down. "according to Abby your body had its frame restored entirely, and now she and Kamski are taking turns repairing your Thirium lines and rebuilding your biocomponents."

"That's not as much progress as I had hoped."

"It's not much," Hank agreed as he sat down beside Connor in the cab. "but it's progress nonetheless." Putting in the address to the 'Chicken Feed' food stand Hank leaned back in his seat and eyed the gauze bandages wrapped around Connor's right hand angrily. "One day at a time, son. We'll finish today, begin tomorrow and keep on going from there."

_**-next chapter-** _


	4. Sick

Only a week after returning to the precinct Connor was already too weak, too tired and too sick to continue working in any capacity. After spending three days sleeping deeply between his sudden bouts of coughing, nausea and sporadic fevers the young detective spent an entire night throwing-up and resting on the cold bathroom floor while drenched in his own sweat. Shivering from chills, dehydration and weakened muscle tremors Connor was barely coherent enough to respond whenever Hank would coax him into drinking some water, or whenever Hank would use a warm washcloth to wipe away the sweat from his brow before placing a cool compress over his forehead.

As he slept on the floor curled up on his left side Connor continued to cough and tremble while his body went haywire. If it wasn't for Hank checking in on him, and Sumo keeping him company, Connor wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between reality and his feverish delusions.

"Open up." Hank urged as he knelt down beside Connor and gently rolled the sick detective from his side and onto his back. Once Connor's glassy soulful brown eyes opened up a enough to look at Hank hovering over him Hank slipped a digital thermometer between Connor's chapped lips, and positioned the thermometer under Connor's tongue. "Depending on how high your fever is I'm either going to make a call and ask for help to come to us, or I'm going to take you to a hospital to-"

"N-No hosb'ital..." Talking around the thermometer in his mouth Connor managed to speak up in a hoarse, cracking voice that was barely above a whisper. Blinking slowly as he rested his left arm over his abdomen and Hank pressed his right palm against his forehead, Connor tried to think rationally once the thermometer 'beeped' and Hank took it back. "Doctors won't... understand this." Coughing again Connor struggled to communicate properly. "Won't... be able to help."

"Fair point." Reading the high number on the digital device's small display screen Hank's blue eyes widened and he let out a worried breath. "Shit. One-hundred and two point seven. Your fever needs to break, _fast_."

"H-How?" Suddenly tensing up as he felt his synthetic stomach about to betray him again Connor managed to get up to his knees and throw-up into the toilet while Hank supported him by hanging onto his shoulders. With only water to come back up Connor was dehydrating himself quickly and showing no sign of a recovery. "...Shit."

"You either need ice packs, a cold bath, a cold shower or fever reducing medication."

Too sick to reply again Connor threw-up a second time and spit the nasty foulness out of his mouth and into the toilet bowl to be flushed away. Coughing weakly Connor wrapped his arms around his chest as the repeated coughing fits and sick spells had left his ribs aching and sore.

"How about this?" Helping Connor to lean back and resume laying down on the floor until his stomach settled Hank flushed away the sickness and pulled his phone from his jean pocket. "We'll go and see Abby at her facility and get a medic's impression on your condition. She helped with this weird little... thing, and she's trained to help both humans and androids."

Pressing his right palm to his sweaty forehead Connor took in deep breaths and nodded a little to respond.

"Yeah, you must be feeling horrible." Dialing Abby's number into his phone Hank patted Connor's shoulder sympathetically as he waited for Abby to answer the call. "You're agreeing to see a technician to help you."

* * *

Enduring a head-to-toe physical in the privacy of an exam room Connor looked as miserable as he felt. With his complexion pale and marred by cold sweat Connor was absolutely exhausted. Shaking as he sat upright on the edge of the exam table, his arms supporting his weight as much as possible, Connor trusted Abby enough to diagnose his current ailment and find a way to treat him. Barely aware of the cold metal bell of the audioscope pressing against his chest and back as he continued to cough weakly, and not putting up any fight as Abby pushed on his shoulders to guide him back to lay over the table, Connor was on the brink of collapse.

Watching with his blurry vision Connor didn't flinch even for a moment as Abby used a syringe to draw his synthetic blood from his left arm to examine under a microscope and test for any sign of contamination. The way the red tinted Thirium flowed like real blood into the glass vial was an eerie reminder that Connor wasn't a deviant anymore.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Cleaning up Connor's arm and securing a cottonball to the needle site under medical tape Abby tried to gauge how ill he truly was. She was unaccustomed to treating people with synthetic organs instead of biocomponents or organic tissue. "You need to tell me the truth and tell me all your symptoms."

"...I've been ill for three days." Closing his eyes Connor tried to remain coherent as his fever clung to his body just like the sweat on his skin. "...Th-The week before I was feeling nauseated a f-few times. Only began throwing-up th-three days ago."

"And you're sure you didn't eat anything that'll give you food poisoning?" Lightly lifting up his eyelids one at a time Abby checked his pupils as they reacted to the bright overhead light above. "AND you didn't take a nasty fall and do anything that could bruise you internally?"

"No. Nothing like that."

Looking toward Hank as he hung back at the far wall of the exam room Abby received a confirming nod of the head as she listened to Connor speaking. "Okay, Connor. I'm going to check your Thiri- _blood_ , and then I'm going to check on your synthetic organs for any sign of failure."

"...Failure?"

"It's a possibility that you're going through a form of rejection from one, if not all, of the synthetic organs." Guiding Connor back to lay down on the table Abby began gently palpating his chest and abdomen with her hands to check for any sign of swelling in the synthetic organs or synthetic blood vessels connecting them throughout his entire body. "Prototypes are known for their glitches."

"...Yes, I'm aware."

"Any pain?"

"...Just in my chest. Near my axial- Near the sides of my _ribs_." No longer having android anatomy was something that he was still getting used to. "...My ribs are sore."

"Okay, no sign of breaks or fractures." Running her hands along the sides of his ribcage then over the front of his chest and back Abby couldn't feel any physical trauma to explain the pain. "Most likely strain from your coughing and vomiting spells."

"...Agreed."

"You're running a high fever." Moving her hands from his chest to his forehead and the side of his neck Abby confirmed that he was still running a higher than average temperature. "Just lay down and try to rest." Placing a waste bin down next to the exam table Abby stepped away to begin her tests. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll check your blood and find a way to treat your fever."

Too tired and too miserable to move Connor did as he was told and laid back on the table while Abby went to perform the necessary tests. Coughing lightly as he tried to ignore his misery Connor opened his eyes again as he felt Hank place an ice pack over his too warm and sweaty forehead.

"You look exhausted, kid." Adjusting the ice pack a little Hank watched the lethargic younger detective protectively.

"...I am." Letting out a small sigh Connor gave Hank an appreciative glance from where he was laying. "...Thank you for helping me."

"No problem, kid."

"You've been missing work to-"

"Hey, being able to skip out on work is a bonus for me." The senior detective didn't mind helping out Connor while he was sick. "I'm salaried, remember? I get paid regardless of how many hours I actually clock-in."

"...Thank you all the same."

"Don't worry about it. You just get some rest and cooperate with Abby when she gets back with your test results."

Letting his eyes close again Connor took in slow steady breaths to keep his stomach from twisting and his ribs from aching. In his short time as a synthetic being who was now vulnerable to infections and illnesses, Connor had already been able to experience what it felt like to be sick, feverish and absolutely exhausted. It was a horrendous experience that Connor lamented with every fiber of his being, but knew that would provide invaluable insight when it came to adapting to deviant life while living among other humans.

The next time Connor managed to open his eyes he discovered Abby hovering over him with her internal viewing screen being held in her hands. She was using the screen to examine the synthetic organs throughout his body without having to become invasive. Glancing down at himself Connor noticed that his sweaty black t-shirt had been removed at some point while he was dozing, and he could see how pale his skin had become thanks to his mysterious illness. As he tried to sit upright a little Connor was pushed right back down by Hank's strong hand as he assisted Abby with taking care of the very first synthetic being to ever come into existence.

Laying back flat again Connor tried to remain as still as possible as he awaited the answer he had been seeking. The way Abby's hazel eyes were so focused on her task while Hank was standing a step back looking entirely nervous, was unsettling to say the least.

"...Did my Thirium show anything?" Catching Abby's attention as he spoke up Connor watched the technician's hands falter for a moment as she held the screen over his chest to examine his heart, lungs and liver.

"Your Thirium showed no sign of contamination, or a bacterial or viral infection." Abby responded honestly as she then moved the screen down toward his abdomen to check on the other synthetic organs that could be the cause of his current condition. "That's good. But it could also mean that your... Shit."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. At least nothing with your synthetic organs." Putting the screen aside Abby tried a new approach. "Have you had any recent trauma to your body that could've caused you to suffer any extreme adrenaline rushes or anxiety?"

Thinking for a moment back to his recent activity Connor lifted up his trembling, pale right forearm for Abby to see for herself. "...I had been burned."

"Burned?" Holding onto Connor's right wrist Abby carefully extended his arm fully to visually inspect the limb. The damage had healed considerably with only a few fading blemishes that marked where the second degree burns had been. "How badly?"

"First degree burns with-" Coughing unexpectedly Connor was suddenly cut-off mid sentence and nearly pulled his arm out of Abby's grip.

"He got burned with hot coffee." Hank continued on Connor's behalf. "It left the back of his right hand and most of his right forearm covered in first degree burns with a few second degree burns, too."

Examining the limb very carefully Abby made sure there was no lingering damage or scarring left behind. "Looks like he's healed entirely already. When did this happen?"

"Last week." Confirming the time frame Hank watched as Connor managed to catch his breath after the coughing fit passed. "Obnoxious fucker of a detective back at the precinct's been targeting him ever since the Revolution."

"Well, it looks like we found the cause of your illness, Connor." Lightly placing Connor's right arm back down Abby draped the limb over his abdomen and promptly rolled over a small table holding up her laptop. "That sudden and extreme pain caused your intracranial processor to go into overdrive and it's been struggling to recalibrate ever since."

Connor let out another small cough as he shivered and folded his arms over his chest to try to keep warm. "...This happened because I was burned?"

"Yup." Putting her hands on the sides of Connor's head Abby prompted him to turn his head so the back of his neck was exposed to her. "Your processor is still recalibrating and adapting to your new body, and when you were injured in such a painful manner the rush of pain, shock and new sensations were just too much for your processor to handle. Deviant external sensors and human nerve endings are similar but not the same."

Watching Abby connected a black diagnostic cable to her laptop, and then feeling the other end of the same cable connect to a small port located in the back of his own neck, Connor felt entirely out of place. It was so bizarre to be suffering such human reactions but still seeking a technician's assistance regarding diagnostics on his mind and body.

"I'm going to manually recalibrate your processor and re-synchronize it with the rest of your body." Abby explained almost casually. "You're going to feel very tired and want to sleep, which is exactly what you need to do. The less active your processor and body are, the quicker you'll recover."

Feeling the cable being 'clicked' into place Connor didn't try to move away from the intrusive feeling. "And this... de-synchronization is why I became ill?"

"That's my current theory." Not wanting to be deceitful in any form Abby made sure to be open and honest with Connor as she took care of him. "You started feeling sick a few days after you were burned, right?"

"Correct."

"And you've been unable to recover on your own despite resting and having Hank to look after you, right?"

"...Also correct."

"And according to these readings," turning the table so Connor could see the screen glowing with the data reading on his intracranial processor, Abby made sure he was aware of what was happening to him at all times. "your processor can't detect any biocomponents which is why your synthetic organs are essentially being rejected by your body."

"Rejected?"

"It's actually pretty easy to fix. I just need to update the code, confirm that YES, you are in fact connected to a whole host of synthetic organs, and let the reboot process begin."

"...That's all?"

"Well, that and I have to get your fluids back up." The results on Connor's vital signs weren't ideal, but at least they weren't critical. "You're pretty dehydrated after being so sick, and I know you haven't been able to keep anything nutritious down without vomiting it right back up. I'll hook you up to an I.V. drip to get you re-hydrated and I'll give you a boost of vitamin b12 to help you regain your strength a little quicker. Then you'll just need to go home, shower off and sleep. Easy, right?"

"...Sounds simple enough."

"I know you're miserable right now." Sympathizing with Connor's predicament Abby combed her fingers through his sweaty locks of dark hair as she waited for the recalibration process to begin. "But I do have some good news. Your original deviant body has been fully mended and a majority of the Thirium lines have been repaired. The only thing left is to finish restoring your biocomponents and replacing the ones that were too damaged to be salvaged."

"Replace?" Trying to lift his head up a little Connor was met with Hank gently putting his hand against his shoulder to keep him still. "...Replace how?"

Giving Connor an apologetic stare Abby leveled with her patient and continued to remain honest. "The damage to your right ventilation biocomponent, your Thirium pump regulator and your analysis filter were too extreme to be saved. Since your prototyping design makes you entirely unique to the other deviants in the city Kamski had to take apart the affected biocomponents and reverse engineer their design to build you compatible replacements."

"...Kamski."

"Hey, I don't like the smug prick either, but he does know what he's doing when it comes to biocomponents. After all, he's the genius asshole who invented them before being an android technician was even a job."

"...I still don't trust him."

"And I don't blame you. You have every right and reason to be cautious around him, but I'm double-checking his work and making sure that the replacement biocomponents are perfect one-to-one versions of the original biocomponents. I won't let him do anything to affect you or your sense of being."

Hearing the laptop let out a small 'chime' to indicate that the process was finished Connor managed to relax a little as he remained on the table. "...Thank you, Abby."

"You're welcome. Okay, now with that done," gently removing the cable from the back of Connor's neck Abby gave him a kind smile as she handed him a clean scrub top to wear in place of his sweaty t-shirt. "I'm going to get that I.V. and b12 boost you need. After that you can head home to sleep off your sickness and feel more like yourself by this time tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Lay here and take it easy. It won't be much longer before you're back home."

Hank waited for Abby to leave the room before he helped Connor sit upright and slip on the scrub top. "Glad to hear you're going to be okay, kid. Need me to do anything for ya' to make it easier?"

"...No." Putting his arms through the sleeves of the scrub top Connor pulled the hem of the top down over his abdomen then laid back down. "You've done more than enough."

* * *

Just as he did with Cole whenever the little boy had fallen ill in the past, Hank instinctively and protectively watched over Connor as the sick detective slept through his necessary and time-consuming recalibration process without any further complications. Shortly after returning home Connor's temperature began to drop to a more manageable degree and he took a quick shower. After three hours of rest his fever had broken entirely. Curled up on his left side in his bed with Sumo laying at his feet, the ill detective looked less like the most advanced detective to ever grace the Earth and more like a college student who had come home to rest after getting sick with the flu while at school.

Satisfied that Connor was going to be okay Hank finally left the opened bedroom doorway to take care of himself for the rest of the night. Trusting that Connor would be well enough to be left alone for a few hours, Hank already decided to go back to work the next day and would let Connor be alone in his misery as he continued to heal.

"Poor kid's been through so much. If he could go one damn month without getting banged up on the job or messed up because of lazy CyberLife programmers fucking up his programming, then it'd be a miracle!"

Entering the kitchen Hank warmed a cheap T.V. dinner from the freezer by putting it in the microwave for a few minutes, and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator to drink. Having no more alcohol in the house and promising to eat healthier since Connor was able to ingest human food for the time being, Hank was beginning to pine for a cold beer in that stressful moment.

Remaining quiet as he went about the evening Hank found a lame movie on television to watch and ate his flavorless dinner without any complaint. Being able to be home instead of lingering in a facility or hospital waiting for an update on his partner was the best case scenario he could've ever hoped for. After finishing off his pathetic meal Hank disposed of his dirty dishes and checked on Connor one more time before going to bed.

The younger detective was resting well and didn't notice Hank checking in on him. Still laying curled up on his side with Sumo sleeping over his ankles Connor seemed entirely at peace and was comfortable. Having showered off his sweat the moment he came home Connor felt better inside and out, and was now just sleeping through his processor's recalibration in the same way a human would sleep off a headache.

"Glad you're going to be okay, son."

Whispering as he lightly pressed the back of his right hand to Connor's forehead Hank made sure the younger detective's fever had fully broken before retiring for the night.

"Keep sleeping and we'll see how you feel in the morning."

Moving his left hand over to Sumo's ears Hank gave the Saint Bernard some attention as well. As his palm made contact with the dog's soft fur Sumo began wagging his tail happily with soft thumps against the comforter over the bed.

"And you keep an eye on him, boy. Help Connor remember that he's always welcome here and that this is his home."

* * *

Sleeping all through the night Hank was only awoken from his heavy slumber when his alarm blared loudly in his ear and disturbed him. Slapping his left palm down over top of the alarm clock beside his bed Hank swore under his breath as he sat upright, and felt his back protesting at the simple motion. Tilting his head to the side to crack his neck as he stretched out his arms and shoulders with a deep yawn, Hank rose from the warm bed and grumbled at the cold floor under his bare feet.

Opening his bedroom door Hank passed by Connor's bedroom and peered through the opened doorway, and was surprised to see that the bed was not only empty but perfectly made. There was no sign of Connor or Sumo anywhere inside the room.

"Connor?"

Walking down the hallway Hank noticed that the overhead light in the kitchen was on and he could hear Connor's voice calling out to him with a simple: "I'm in here."

Entering the kitchen Hank let out a small sigh of relief as he saw Connor sitting at the kitchen table and eating a bowl of cereal while Sumo ate his own breakfast a few feet away. Seeing Connor eating anything was still a little weird, but knowing that the synthetic being finally had a healthy appetite again was a very good sign of a recovery.

"You look like you're feeling better."

"I am." Using the back of his left hand Connor wiped away a small dribble of milk running down his chin as he quickly ate his cereal. "I woke up twenty minutes ago and discovered that I was very thirty and hungry."

"Yeah? Cereal's a good choice then." Picking up the box of cereal from the table Hank looked at the cover and smirked. "Seriously? You grabbed the 'Lucky Charms' instead of that healthy shit you insist I eat?"

Blushing a pale pink Connor looked down at his cereal bowl with embarrassment. "...Yes."

Laughing a little Hank didn't mind and decided to pour himself a bowl of the cereal for himself before Connor ate it all. "Don't worry about it. It's the little marshmallows that make that cereal so damn good."

"I've noticed." Still a little embarrassed by his behavior as he continued to eat Connor watched as Hank joined him at the table with his own bowl of cereal. "I won't make anymore comments about your dietary preferences for as long as I'm stuck with this body. Now I understand why you're so reluctant to make changes."

"Is that coming from your appreciation of sugary goodness, or because last week when you made that uber-healthy meal with spinach you nearly choked on that nasty glop?"

"Can it be both?"

"Sure. Why not?" Helping himself to his own breakfast Hank had a momentary flashback to his early morning breakfasts with Cole back when he still had the little boy in his life. It was nice to say the least to have someone to share breakfast with. "Want to go back to work today or take another day to rest?"

"I'll go back to work today. We're still on desk duty anyway."

"Cool. That's a relief to be honest."

"It is?" Nearly finished with his cereal Connor gave Hank a perplexed look. "How so?"

"Because I can see you in person and not have to worry about you suddenly getting sick again without anyone to help you."

"Oh, I see. That is quite a logical assessment of the situation."

"See? I may be getting old but I still have some good ideas every now and then."

"With age comes experience and wisdom." Connor quipped sharply as he finished his breakfast. "Or so I've heard."

"Smartass. At least you're feeling better, that's what's important."

* * *

While the precinct went about its usual business with officers and detectives looming over active cases and collected evidence, the two detectives leading the deviant division found themselves preoccupied with an interesting report of deviant androids being afflicted with a strange new virus. During the three days that Connor was incapacitated and stuck home while sick, Chris had been keeping track of the reported cases and kept everything organized for Hank and Connor to review once they returned to work together.

Sifting through their files on their terminal screens Hank sipped at his coffee while Connor discreetly sipped at a small cup of water to ensure he wasn't suffering from any residual dehydration after being sick. Only Captain Fowler and Joel knew of Connor's synthetic body after his incident with Gavin and his scalding hot coffee, and Gavin himself had been giving Connor a wide berth ever since the burned detective stood up to him.

"I can't understand this shit." Hank admitted as he looked at Connor through the opened space shared between their desks. "I'm glad _you_ can read this stuff and figure out what these ones and zeroes mean."

"Fortunately, I don't require a cybernetic connection to analyze this particular virus, either."

"Even if you could I wouldn't want you to do that. You've been sick enough as it is."

"That's not inaccurate." Reading through the data with his own eyes as it was presented over the terminal's screen Connor was able to confirm that it was in fact a virus and not a simple glitch or error causing problems within the deviant community. "And based on the severity of this virus I can assure you that this is one I'm quite relieved to miss out on potentially contracting."

"How bad is it?"

"This virus causes the affected deviants to collapse and enter emergency stasis mode against their will." Explaining the side effects of the virus Connor finished off his small cup of water and discreetly disposed of the paper cup into the recycling bin tucked under Hank's side of their desks. "Other side effects include overheating, erratic Thirium pump rhythm, memory corruption and spontaneous Thirium leaks throughout the victim's body."

"They end up comatose and bleeding internally?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Shit. You may have, you know," discreetly talking about the temporary body switch Hank realized that Connor may have finally lucked out. "found the best time to not exactly be 'yourself' at the moment."

"It wasn't anything planned, but I won't deny that it's a beneficial outcome for the time being."

"How do we handle this?"

"We need to find the first victim of the virus and try to retrace their footsteps." Speaking so calmly and matter-of-factly it was hard to believe that just the day before Connor was so sick he couldn't get up from the bathroom floor. "The report confirms that the first victim is currently resting at New Jericho Tower under Simon's care."

"Want to go there and check it out? Or... Do you want me to go alone?"

"No, I can handle it." Connor hadn't told anyone at New Jericho of his current predicament, and wasn't sure how he could even try to do so. "I owe it to the victims to push through my own personal issues to ensure that we find whoever is responsible for creating such a malicious virus. I know Markus tried to help me and I haven't spoken to him since the accident, so I owe him a visit as well."

"Okay. Let's head out to the tower, chat with the leaders and then we'll get some lunch." Rising to his feet Hank pulled the car keys from his jean pocket and watched as Connor also rose from his seat. "I'll drive."

"Sounds good to me." Accompanying Hank across the bullpen Connor glanced at Gavin as the abrasive detective sat quietly at his desk and refused to even acknowledge that the formerly deviant detective existed. His ego had been bruised by Connor's words. "The sooner we get a lead on this odd virus the better it'll be for the entire city."

"Let's just hope this virus doesn't get any worse." Stepping through the front doors of the precinct and toward the parking garage next door to the building, Hank noted the time on his phone and gave Connor a coy grin. "Since you were so sick for the past couple of days, and since you now appreciate the unhealthy goodness that is human food, how about this afternoon we hit the 'Chicken Feed' and enjoy a couple of juicy burgers?"

"...I'm not opposed to eating something bulkier." Connor admitted as he and Hank entered the parking garage together. "But I'm not sure if I could eat something that was once alive."

"You mean eating meat?"

"Correct. Again, I understand the necessity of consuming meat for iron and protein, but knowing that some humans only put a value on animal life depending on the menu makes the entire concept suddenly unappetizing."

"Well, Gary doesn't advertise it as much as his other menu items," unlocking the Pace, the newer and smaller car having been purchased to replace the totaled Oldsmobile, Hank sympathized with his younger partner as they discussed their possible lunch together. "but he does make a veggie-burger. No meat, all plants."

The prospect of eating a burger without any meat seemed a little too good to be true. "He does?"

"Yup. I tried it once back when Cole was first born, you know... Trying to eat healthier for my son's sake, and it wasn't bad. Not as satisfying as the real deal, but good all the same. Since you've never had the real deal before I know you'll really like the veggie-burger alternative."

"Okay. I'll try that."

"Cool." Putting the car key in the ignition Hank turned over the engine and gave Connor a simple smirk. "Not at all surprised that you're going to live your life as a synthetic human as a vegetarian."

"...I suppose I am." Having realized that he had in fact been eating a vegetarian diet ever since he gained the ability to eat anything, Connor found that to be rather fascinating. It wasn't a decision based on dietary needs or restrictions, it was one based off of a personal reflection on what he had learned since he became slightly more human. "Is that unusual?"

"Nah." Backing the car out of its assigned spot Hank turned the vehicle onto the street to head out to New Jericho Tower. "A lot of people are vegetarians, it's not a big deal."

"That's good." Looking down at his right palm Connor traced his thumb over his index fingertip to feel the grooves and whirls of his temporary fingerprints. Once he was a deviant again the prints would be gone. "I don't like being so different from the people around me."

"Don't worry about being different, kid." Sounding more and more paternal Hank tried to instill wisdom upon the deviant trapped in a synthetic body as he roamed the human world. "Just be yourself and keep doing what you're doing, and you'll be just fine."

* * *

In the emergency repair bay of New Jericho Tower a total of nine victims of the unknown virus were laying in stasis mode while under the care of Simon, the tower's lead technician. The nine victims - all of whom were of different models, designs and functions, were being kept in isolation until the cause of the virus could be located, and as such there was no cybernetic communication permitted on that particular floor to keep potential spread and contamination at an absolute minimum. Working diligently and alone the blond haired deviant did everything in his power to keep the affected deviants stable, comfortable and above all else, alive!

From the doorway of the repair bay Markus watched as Simon devoted his time and energy to their people and did so without a single complaint. Despite his insistence at helping Simon with their numerous virus victims Markus was urged to keep his distance, and was encouraged to ask the others to do the same.

"Simon?" Speaking up in a calm tone Markus addressed the technician without entering the repair bay or getting too close to the victims. "How are they?"

"Holding their own." Replying quickly as he made notes on each victim Simon tried to deduce the cause of the virus and how to correct it. "They're all stable."

"That's good. Connor and Hank are going to be here soon to ask questions." Receiving the text message from Hank was unexpected but welcome all the same. They needed help and Markus knew that he could trust the two detectives. "They're working on the cause of this virus and trying to figure out who created it."

"If the police are involved then you know it's serious." Simon was still paying full attention to what Markus was saying despite his primary focus being on his nine patients. "And if Connor is working on the case then that means he's made a full recovery since that car accident."

"You're right. It also means you're not going to be working on this alone anymore."

"I think that's the best news I've heard all day."

Sensing someone walking up behind him Markus turned and saw both Connor and Hank heading his way. Turning around entirely Markus graciously extended his right hand to greet his friends and allies as they did their best to assist in the odd situation. "Thanks for coming."

"It's not a problem." Shaking Markus's hand Connor could tell from the odd expression on Markus's face that he noticed the change in the texture of his skin, as well as his now absent L.E.D. that was once in his right temple. Not wanting to talk about his current situation Connor quickly addressed the virus with a professional tone in his voice. "Can you direct me to the first victim who fell prey to the virus?"

"Yeah... He's," turning back around Markus tried to keep the confusion out of his words as he too focused on the virus instead of Connor. "inside the repair bay and in the first bed." He shook Hank's hand next while he spoke. "His name is 'Jay' and is an 'AX-400' model."

"Do you know where Jay was or what he was doing when he became infected?"

"According to the deviants who brought him here for treatment," taking a step back so Connor and Hank could enter the repair bay Markus answered the questions as they passed him by. "Jay works as technical support at an electronics department store downtown. He collapsed at the register after checking a customer's phone for a malfunction and hasn't regained consciousness."

"Interesting." Giving Simon a subtle nod as he approached the bed where Jay was laying, Connor read over the data readout being recorded by the Thirial activity monitor above the bed. The data confirmed that Jay had in fact been infected by the reported virus. "When did he go down?"

Simon replied in a level tone as he checked over the other eight victims on the other tables. "Three days ago. His vitals have remained consistent but low ever since he was brought in. I've tried to the usual anti-virus programs but this new virus is something entirely different from the previous glitches and viruses we've encountered in the past."

"Can you send the details on each victim to my terminal at the precinct?" Making the request in such a casual way helped mask the fact that Connor could no longer cybernetically connect with his people. "It could provide more answers to our questions, and it can add a layer of protection for the deviants inside the precinct during this investigation if cybernetic connections are halted for the time being."

"Yes." Simon agreed to the request as if he had been waiting to hear it all day. "I'll compile all of our collected information and have it sent directly to your precinct for further analysis."

Hank gave Simon a curious glance and noticed that the technician didn't say anything about Connor's condition, and hadn't noticed it since he was so preoccupied with nine other sick deviants. However, he noticed that Markus was watching Connor curiously and the gleam in his mismatched eyes spoke volumes of how much he wanted to ask about why Connor's L.E.D. was gone and why his artificial skin was no longer artificial.

"We should investigate the store where Jay had collapsed." Connor noted as he turned to Hank for confirmation. "We should also get a list of the customers he assisted that day leading up to his collapse."

"Do you think one of the customers is responsible for the virus being spread?"

"I do."

"All right." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank gave the younger detective his full attention. "What're you thinking?"

"It's possible that the customer who was seeking Jay's assistance for their phone supposedly malfunctioning had intentionally set out to infect him with this new virus. Since humans use their phones to pay for their purchases, cab fares and use them for other means during their daily activities, this person has potentially been using their phone to spread the virus to deviants throughout the city in very a discreet manner."

"Shit. If you're right then that means we could have a bunch of other sick deviants on our hands." Letting out a small sigh of frustration Hank looked toward Simon again to get a few more details. "Simon, how many deviants have been affected by this virus in total?"

"Fourteen. Nine are here," he confirmed as he continued to go about his rounds. "and five are at the Epsilon Facility. It's the most recently opened facility and as such there are fewer deviants going there for treatment. They're being kept in isolation until we have a handle on this virus."

"Good. Tell the deviants to avoid using anything humans can use until we know what the hell we're dealing with."

"Will do."

"Let's go, Connor." Patting his right hand along Connor's right shoulder Hank urged the younger detective to take his leave. "We're going to have a mountain of work waiting for us back at the precinct, and we need to go check out the store."

"Right." Walking alongside Hank as they exited the repair bay Connor gave Markus a silent glance and urged him to join them in the elevator for a moment. The small enclosed space would give them a moment of privacy. "Markus, can you tell us anything more about the victims?"

"Sure." Taking the hint Markus relayed all the information they had on the victims and stepped inside the elevator with the two detectives. After giving them all the information that had been obtained Markus then asked for a few answers for his own questions. "Connor, what happened to you?"

Using the privacy of the elevator to his advantage Connor told Markus about the car accident leaving him with no choice but to remain inside the synthetic body until his original body had been repaired. "Thanks to Abby's connections and Kamski's private research I've been able to live on through this temporary and synthetic body until the repairs are finished on my true body."

"Why didn't she say anything about this before?"

"It's a very controversial decision to say the least." Pressing his right palm to his chest Connor sighed and felt the synthetic heart beating under his hand. "I'm currently testing synthetic organs that can give humans a second chance at life after enduring serious illness or physical trauma. In return I'll be able to live on as a deviant in my original body with all of my biocomponents repaired or replaced where necessary. It's just very complicated to explain."

"How many people know of this?"

"Us three," he confirmed as he acknowledged Hank, Markus and himself. "Abby, Kamksi, Joel at the precinct and Captain Fowler are the ones who know."

"I think it should remain with just this group of people." The elevator reached the ground floor and the trio exited the elevator car to head toward the tower's front doors together. There were no other deviants around which let them continue to speak in seldom privacy. "You're essentially an entirely new species; the missing link between man and machine."

"I'm aware of this very unnerving fact." Lowering his hand Connor ignored the mild hunger pang in his artificial stomach as he realized he needed to have lunch rather than a Thirium replenishment fairly soon. "As difficult as it is for deviants to coexist with humans at the moment, I imagine me being a synthetic form of life - albeit temporary, would be rather controversial and upsetting for many close minded bigots."

"Is there anything we can do at the tower to help with your body's recovery?"

"No. The repair process is slow but consistently steady." Passing through the front doors of the tower Connor gave his friend a somber glance. "All I can ask for is discretion and secrecy."

"Consider it done my friend."

"Thank you, Markus."

Hank pulled the car keys from his pocket and twirled them around by the key ring over his right index fingertip. "We'll keep in touch with ya', Markus. If there's any changes with those deviants in your repair bay let us know. Call my phone to help keep things as quiet as possible."

"I'll do so, Lieutenant." Having no issue with being kept in the loop Markus saw his two friends off as they returned to the Pace. "Good luck."

* * *

The deep dive into the massive data gathered at the precinct wasn't as informative as either detective had hoped. While they were able to retrace the first victim's steps and locate every customer he had aided in the week prior to being afflicted with the enigmatic virus, they were unable to locate any potential suspects to investigate. The list of clients and customers was just too long and too inaccurate to narrow down their search to any one person of interest. Working through the afternoon, evening and well into the night, the duo struggled to make any progress on their case in any effective manner despite their evidence and data.

Unable to find any leads or additional evidence to try to keep their investigation in motion Connor felt rather glum as he sat at his desk and stared at his unchanging terminal screen with utter frustration in his soulful brown eyes. The emptiness of the bullpen made the dark mood in the air feel even heavier as neither Hank or himself were able to make any notable breakthrough in regarding their mysterious case.

Working in the quiet of the mostly empty bullpen Connor glanced about the area warily before he bit into one of the apple slices on Hank's desk as a means of keeping up his energy, and then sipping at his small cup of water. He hated having to be so discreet with everything he was doing just to keep up a sense of privacy during a very private moment.

"No one's here, kid." Hank reminded the younger detective as his caught a rogue yawn in his left palm. "You don't have to be so stealthy about snacking."

"Sorry."

"Now's your chance to go to the restroom without anyone seeing you, too. I'd hate to think that you were holding it all day long."

"I'm fine. I think I'm still a little dehydrated, hence my lack of need for a bathroom break."

"Maybe we should call it a night. You're still recovering," Hank listed off on his right fingers as he spoke. "I have no fuckin' clue what I'm supposed to be looking for, and no one else has gotten infected ever since New Jericho sent out that warning to the other deviants."

"We haven't made much progress, Hank. I'm not ready to give up just yet."

"You're not giving up, you're taking a break for the night. It happens."

Leaning back in his chair Connor sighed to himself as he began to really feel the limitations of his synthetic body. He wasn't fully android and he wasn't fully human. Even if he were able to cybernetically connect to his terminal Connor knew that it was a massive risk as he'd be potentially exposing himself to the very virus he was trying to uncover, but as a near-human his lack of abilities beyond his eyes and hands felt incredibly stilted.

"Come on, kid." Not even leaving it as an option anymore Hank clocked-out for the night and motioned for Connor to do the same. "We can come back and start fresh in the morning."

* * *

Unable to sleep and suddenly without any appetite Connor sat on the couch in the livingroom with Sumo sprawled out over his lap and his coin resting perfectly still on the back of his right hand. Silent and staring through the television screen rather than watching the movie being played out, Connor was clearly in a form of mental distress over his lack of progress and lack of abilities that would otherwise make his investigation quicker and smoother. The inability to tap into the terminals from the precinct on a cybernetic level left Connor feeling useless, and without the precinct laptop at his disposal ever since he returned it to the precinct that morning, Connor felt like he was failing to some degree.

Hank had noticed that Connor was being uncharacteristically quiet and needed to know what was on the younger detective's mind. Offering him a handful of popcorn from the bowl in his hands Hank tried to get Connor to speak up. "Hungry?"

"...No."

"Tired?"

"...No."

"Then what are you?"

Quiet for only a moment Connor shook his head despondently as he found the answer. "...I'm frustrated."

"Yeah, I get that."

"I hate this."

"Hate what? This case?"

"No." Turning over his right hand Connor managed to catch his coin as it slid from the back of his hand, to the side and then into his opened palm. " _This_. Being unable to use my cybernetic connections or software to actively analyze the virus even while off the clock."

"It's temporary. You have to remember that."

"I do remember it, but it doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"Son, I told you before that you don't need that fancy software or other high-tech shit to be a good detective." Hank replied in a reaffirming tone. "You're one of the best I've ever worked with because you see everything, and you can separate each crucial piece of information from one another when necessary. Very few detectives are able to take apart the evidence, understand how it connects to the case, and then bring everything back together."

"You have such high faith in my ability to solve this case."

"That's because I know you, Connor. The _real_ you."

"You mean me being a deviant."

"No, I mean you being YOU."

The almost cryptic answer left Connor just as perplexed as ever. "...I don't understand what you mean."

"What I mean is, I know you as a person; not as a detective, deviant or a synthetic. I know you as _Connor_. You're smart, you're kind and you're dedicated. You'll be able to solve this quicker than you realize." Offering Connor the bowl of popcorn Hank remained steadfast in his statement. "Trust me."

The sincerity in Hank's voice was surprisingly reassuring. Despite his own self doubts and hesitation to accept that he was still capable of handling cases despite being a non deviant, Connor was willing to believe Hank just as Hank was willing to believe in him.

"...Thanks, Hank." Taking a small handful of popcorn from the bowl Connor began to cheer up a little and come out of his mini funk. Having a good friend around always helped him feel better. "I appreciate it."

_**-next chapter-** _


	5. Risk

The mysterious and potentially lethal virus continued to plague the city and many deviants were hiding away out of fear for their own safety. The victims of the virus weren't showing any sign of recovery yet, the technicians working on the anti-virus program and cause of the infection were at a total loss of what to do, and the precinct attempting to locate the person responsible for said virus were running out of leads to follow. Everyone was working around the clock to try to figure out what was happening in Detroit and to the deviant community, and everyone was working together in whatever way they could to make things as smooth as possible.

Connor kept in touch with Markus at New Jericho Tower via emergency cell phone, and he made sure to keep Abby in the loop as the technician could prove to be an invaluable ally during the taxing case. As he slowly danced his worn-out coin over the back of his right hand Connor stared at his terminal screen while Hank spoke with Captain Fowler in the private office a few feet away.

Despite his best efforts the case was at a standstill and Connor was feeling mentally exhausted. "I hate this..."

"You'll figure it out, man." Chris had overheard the comment as he stepped out of the breakroom to return to his desk. Sipping at his fresh coffee Chris dropped into his seat and brought up his own case to review. "Anything I can do to help out?"

"No. Thank you though, Chris." Slipping his coin back into his pocket Connor stared at Hank's empty coffee mug on his side of the desk and pined for a glass of cool water. Connor noticed that when he was stressing about a case he'd become thirsty fairly often. "Hank and I can handle this as we are."

Not longer after Connor said the senior detective's name, Hank exited Captain Fowler's office and returned to his desk. "Fowler said that patrol has been hovering around the android exclusive places; facilities, supply stores and the like, but no one's reported any usual activity in the area."

Catching his coin between his index finger and middle finger knuckles Connor shook his head with disappointment. "Damn."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Maybe we're looking at this from the wrong perspective."

"What do you mean?" Staring at his younger partner Hank could see the wheels turning in Connor's mind as he tried to make progress on the case. "Got a new theory?"

"Perhaps."

"Let me hear it."

"We've been assuming that the first victim had been infected by the virus through an interaction with a customer or their electronic devices." Connor recounted accurately as he leaned forward at his desk. He folded his arms together and rested against them as his brow furrowed with deep contemplation. "What if we're looking for the right clue but from the wrong suspect?"

"All right, I'm listening." The concept wasn't too farfetched. "Who do you think is responsible?"

"Someone who would be close enough to Jay and be close enough long enough to implement such a virus." Looking up at his partner Connor gave him a curious gaze. "Hank, did anyone question Jay's coworkers at the store?"

"Sure. Gavin asked them about any shady people or threats aimed at the store." Shrugging his shoulders a little Hank sat down at his desk and let out a deep and contemplative sigh. "Nothing came of it."

"But did he ask the coworkers if _they_ had threatened Jay or the store?"

Turning his head Hank looked at Gavin as the abrasive detective kicked back at his own desk and texted on his phone with an annoyed grimace. "Reed, where's your interview with the employees at the 'Cyber Communications' store?"

"It's done." Without ever looking away from his phone Gavin replied with a snippy lilt to his words. "Check the case notes."

"Asshole." Returning his focus to Connor as the younger detective began checking through his terminal for those very case notes Hank waited to get the answer from his partner instead. "Did you find the interviews?"

"Yes." Reading through Gavin's interviews fairly quickly Connor was able to determine that the questions asked didn't revolve around the employees being possible suspects, only potential witnesses. "The questions didn't pertain to the employees in a manner that could support my theory."

"Want to go talk to them again?"

"Yes, that's our best bet to finding a lead."

"Then let's go."

As the two detectives discussed their next plan of action Gavin eavesdropped and scoffed at their decision. "You're so desperate for a break in the case that you're going to go hassle some geeks at a phone store?"

"Shut up, Reed." Hank barked bitterly as he and Connor walked past his desk to take their leave of the precinct. "If you had actually done your job and asked ALL the questions, not just the obvious ones, we wouldn't have to be going anywhere right now."

"Hey! You gotta' problem with-"

"Yeah, I do!" Snapping again Hank never gave Gavin the chance to stand up or even finish his sentence. "Stop being lazy and be more thorough with your damn interviews and interrogations, and _maybe_ you could close a damn case once in a while!"

Connor didn't want to see his partner get into a heated argument and quickly grabbed onto Hank's left shoulder with his right hand. "Let's go. Don't waste your time with Gavin."

Withholding an amused chuckle at the passive comment Hank agreed and resumed heading out of the precinct and toward the neighboring parking garage to begin their next interview. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go, kid. We have better shit to do with our time."

Defeated once again Gavin sulked in his chair as he watched the duo leave the precinct to go about their business. Insulted and fuming Gavin's gray-hazel eyes looked like they were going to burst into flame at any moment.

"Fuckin' old drunk and his plastic-pet think they're real hot shit right now... Should've melted that plastic freak with a blowtorch!"

"Knock it off, Gavin." Tina finished her patrol in time to return to the bullpen and catch the tail-end of the little dispute. Putting her hands to her hips Tina gave her pouting partner an annoyed stare before she even bothered to sit down. "You're lucky you didn't get suspended, let alone FIRED, for what you did to Connor the other week."

"That plastic-"

"Gavin, STOP." Sitting down at her desk at last Tina gave her partner a scolding glare as she set about handling her own paperwork. Using her 'big sister voice' always had a way of getting through Gavin's thick head. "Why in the hell are you always targeting Connor, anyway? What did he ever do to you?"

"You mean him ambushing me in the evidence room and-"

"Seriously?" Cutting him off again Tina didn't even give him the chance to go on a rant. "Gavin, you tried to ambush HIM. He was defending himself after you pulled _a gun_ on him."

Paling considerably Gavin realized that his twisted sense of reality and misplaced justice wasn't going to pass anymore. "...What're you talking about?"

"I saw the surveillance footage from the evidence room that night." Tina's voice shifted from 'big sister' to 'disappointed mom'. "A week after the Revolution I was pulled into Captain Fowler's office to ask my opinion on whether or not you're mentally sound enough to remain an active officer on duty. Even after I saw the footage and realized you LIED to me about how you got concussed that night, I _still_ vouched for you."

Looking away from Tina for a moment Gavin sank back in his chair and let out an annoyed curse under his breath.

"Just so you know, Connor vouched for you, too."

As his eyes widened with shock Gavin gave his partner a skeptical glance. "Bullshit!"

"Not bullshit. Connor was asked if he wanted to _press charges against you_ and he declined. He actually said something like: 'Detective Reed was merely doing his job and misunderstood the situation when he thought someone was accessing sensitive information. He simply reacted to a threat and I reacted in turn, I don't blame him or hold him accountable for what happened that night'. Or, you know, however he talks..."

"Are you saying I owe that freak some sort of debt?"

"Not a debt, but you do owe him a _little_ respect! He saved your job AND kept your ass out of prison. He's a good detective and he's earned it." Locking eyes with her stubborn partner Tina made sure he was listening to her words very carefully. "Let your hatred of androids go! That type of toxic thinking is going to poison you and kill you if you keep letting it cloud your judgment."

Turning away from his partner Gavin crossed his arms over his chest bitterly. "Whatever..."

* * *

Arriving at the electronic store with their list of employees on Hank's phone, the two detectives proceeded to question the staff one more time with a new line of questions. Questioning the employees one at a time and separately, the duo were able to get a consistent set of answers while both noticing that one of the employees became unexpectedly nervous. Playing on their hunches Connor and Hank paid this employee extra attention and were able to confirm that he was a new guy who wasn't thrilled with graduating from college with a bachelor's degree in technology, but still having to answer to an android who had more experience on the job than he did.

The disgruntled employee kept making underhanded remarks against the affected deviant, and the way he was anxiously shifting his weight about in his seat made it clear he was trying to hide something. Without any direct evidence or corroborating statements to put this particular employee's head up on the chopping block Connor and Hank had no choice but to wrap up their questions and try a new tactic.

"I don't like that little weasel." Hank muttered under his breath as he and Connor reached the Pace parked in front of the store to head out. "What do we know about that guy?"

"His full name is Wesley Nolan Spencer and is a recent graduate from the University of Michigan with a bachelor's degree in technology. He's twenty-three years of age, he has no previous criminal record, but he does have a mark on his performance record from his university confirming that he had pulled a stunt on campus revolving around a planted and illegal spyware program designed to stalk the grades being registered under each professor."

"Holy shit, how did he not get expelled for that?"

"He couldn't be directly linked to the stunt." Connor confirmed as he and Hank entered the Pace to drive off. Hank sat behind the wheel and Connor rode as the passenger. "But he was associated with the group of students who had been correctly identified."

"And how did you uncover all of that information without your cybernetic hook-ups?"

Holding up his own phone, one he recently purchased to act as a substitute until he was a deviant again, Connor gave Hank a smug look. "I still have access to the precinct's terminals and resources. I just need to type in my commands as opposed to cybernetically downloading the information."

"Smartass."

Making sure Markus was still kept in the loop Connor sent him a quick text message then slipped the phone back into his pocket. "Shall we get our lunch while we're already out of the precinct?"

"Feeling hungry, huh?"

"Yes, and thirsty. I'm becoming accustomed to needing to eat and I'm enjoying the various options I have as opposed to the metallic taste of Thirium."

"Cool. I know you're not big on eating meat, but I think you'd like some Mexican food."

"How so?"

"There's a lot of spice and flavor, and there's a family owned restaurant on the other side of town that makes the _best_ tacos in town."

"...As long as what I'm eating doesn't look like it's meat or came from an animal, I think I'd be okay with at least trying it."

"That's the spirit. And don't worry," turning over the engine of the car Hank pulled onto the street to head out to the restaurant. "if you don't like it I'll finish it for you so it doesn't go to waste."

"Thank you, Hank." Grateful for Hank's patience and understanding Connor relaxed where he sat. "I appreciate it."

* * *

Hovering curiously over the slowly repairing body that once held Connor's mind Kamski admired his work, and continued to restore the biocomponents that had been destroyed by the car accident. Working meticulously to ensure that the rare prototype's design was an exact replica of how it had been prior to the car accident Kamski was able to restore the horribly mangled body to seventy-five percent functionality. The plastimetal frame of the 'RK-800' had been restored to its former perfection, all of the damaged Thirium lines had been repaired and replaced where necessary, and the functioning biocomponents were glowing a healthy blue as Kamski tested each one for potential failure.

As the reclusive genius and billionaire carefully built a brand new Thirium pump regulator to replace the one that had been destroyed, Kamski received a text message from Abby requesting an update. Without missing a beat Kamski let Chloe take his phone to reply as he continued to work on the miniature project currently holding his attention.

Without taking his eyes off his work Kamski noticed Chloe taking the phone as requested. "It's funny how Dr. Grayson is more impatient for updates than Connor is."

"I've informed Dr. Grayson of your progress, Elijah." Placing the phone back down beside Kamski's right hand Chloe stood back and awaited something else to do. "I could send her schematics showing the progress if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary. As a technician she knows what's happening and won't need pretty pictures to guide her."

"Do you require anything else?"

"Everything is under control, Chloe. Go mind yourself until I ask for your assistance again."

"Yes, Elijah."

Watching as the blonde haired android took her leave of the lab Kamski scoffed a little and continued with his delicate work.

"Art takes time and patience."

Kamski quipped openly to himself as he perfectly soldered the regulator together bit by delicate bit.

"Bioengineering and electronics are their own genre of that very form of expression, and this is my canvas."

* * *

Resuming their case at the precinct after a very satisfying lunch Connor was now convinced that Wesley was the culprit behind the virus, and had been granted the clearance to assign patrol to stake out his apartment. While patrol sat in an unmarked police car with electronic equipment monitoring Wesley's apartment for any unusual activity Connor and Hank waited for an update to come in, and give them the final reason they needed to check his apartment themselves and be given a warrant for his arrest. It wasn't easy sitting back and waiting, but Connor was learning how to be patient and didn't complain despite his every thought prompting him to demand an update.

Hank had decided to use the free time to catch up on his paperwork and relish in the quiet of the bullpen. Ben was out at a scene on the other side of the city, Gavin and Tina were handling their usual patrol route, and Chris had gone out on patrol with a rookie to help keep the streets calm while the unknown virus was still potentially spreading. It was rare to have near silence in such a hectic work environment and Hank always relished in it.

"Finished!" Pressing 'send' on his final report for the night Hank sighed with relief. "How's patrol doing, kid?"

"They've been keeping a close eye on Wesley's apartment, but they haven't noted any unusual electronic activity or communications."

"Try not to sweat it. Just because he isn't actively doing something stupid to give himself away doesn't mean he won't do it."

"I'm aware."

Glancing about the quiet bullpen curiously Hank reached into his top right desk drawer and pulled out a small roll of white mints. Sliding one of the mints toward Connor to take Hank popped one in his mouth to freshen his breath. "That was a great lunch, but I can still taste the onions and jalapenos."

"Thank you." Discreetly accepting the mint Connor slipped it into his mouth and was grateful for the change from the potent spices still lingering on his tongue after their lunchbreak. The mint was refreshing and masked the more potent scent of spicy food. "That was also a very satisfying experience."

"Told you that you'd like it."

"I still feel bad about the animals."

"That's okay. It's not like I enjoy the fact that animals have to die in order for us humans to have a filling meal."

"It's still strange to think about."

"Take it from me, it's best to not think too much about what you eat. It'll make you feel sick enough to never eat anything ever again."

"I'll keep that in mind."

A message appeared on Hank and Connor's phones as an update on their patrol finally came in. "Finally! We got an update, kid..."

The officers monitoring Wesley's apartment had picked up on an unusual electrical activity taking place inside the private space. The activity was connected to the deviant emergency broadcast frequency and was the only frequency being used by the deviants until the virus could be eradicated. At the same time new reports of deviants being affected by the virus were being reported all throughout an eight block area of Wesley's apartment.

"He's up to something."

"We need to go and check it out." Quickly rising to his feet Connor made a move toward the door, only to have Hank suddenly reach his right hand out across the desks and grab onto his right wrist to hold him back. Looking back at his partner Connor tried to understand what was happening. "Hank?"

"Hold it, son!"

"What's going on?"

"Son of a bitch..." Hank kept reading his phone and shook his head a little. "Patrol said that Wesley has opened fire on the streets."

"He has a gun?"

"Yup." Letting go of Connor's wrist Hank pocketed his phone and stood up from his desk. "He's peppering the cars with bullets and throwing his computer and other shit out the window to try to destroy them."

"Right, we need to try to salvage the modem so we can find the virus's coding and find a way to remove it from the affected deviants."

"One step at a time, kid. First, we need to get suited up and Wesley under control." Motioning toward the rear of the precinct where their bulletproof vests and other protective gear was located Hank made it clear that he wasn't about to walk into a firefight unprepared. "Second, we need to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone while he's on a rampage. Third, we need to figure out why the hell he's doing this."

"...Yes, of course." Pressing his right palm over his chest Connor reminded himself he wasn't as resilient as he used to be. A synthetic body was nowhere near as durable and strong as an android body. "We can't take any risks."

"Shame it took ya' this long to realize how vulnerable you can be when you're putting your ass on the line as a detective. Let's get our vests and go back-up the officers already at the scene."

* * *

Arriving at the scene of the shoot-out in progress Hank wisely parked the Pace behind the armored patrol cars blocking off the street to ensure no innocent bystanders walked into the crossfire. Exiting the smaller vehicle very slowly Hank kept low and had his gun drawn from its holster to point at the ground ahead of him. Following suit Connor did the same thing, and kept close to Hank at all times. Wearing a resilient, black Kevlar vest over his dress shirt did give Connor a crucial layer of protection, but it also made the younger detective feel strangley slower than usual in comparison to just being able to walk about freely without a vest.

Ducking down and using the patrol cars for cover Hank asked for an update on the situation from Chris, and made sure that Connor was right beside him the entire time. "What's going on, Chris? How many are responding?"

"That guy you had us watching must've panicked." Taking a knee behind his squad car Chris told Hank and Connor of everything they just walked into. He had been the first at the scene and shortly thereafter Gavin and Tina arrived. "He started sending out weird signals and that must've pinged us or something. Not long after he threw his computer and a few other electronics through his window, and then started shooting at any car on the street."

"Yeah, this guy is definitely panicking if he's going to open fire on nothing and no one in particular."

"Tina and Gavin are over there." Using his head Chris motioned to the other squad car parked on the other side of the building a few yards from where he, Hank and Connor were currently crouched down. "No one's even tried to get near the building to sneak up on him."

Peeking over the hood of the car Hank saw a faint glimpse of their suspect peering through his broken window up on the top floor of the four story apartment building. Seeing that he was alone and scared told Hank that they needed to move fast before someone ended up shot or worse.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen." Hank made his decision and issued his orders. "You and Connor are going to stay here and give me some cover fire. I'm going to make a rush for the building's front door and get inside."

"Lieutenant, are you sure-"

"I'm not sure about anything, but I do know that someone as edgy and skittish as that asshole is dangerous. Do as I say."

"Right, Lieutenant."

Connor didn't like the plan either but since he couldn't preconstruct any alternative to getting inside the building or even scan the area, he had nothing to contribute to the situation at hand. Checking his weapon Connor nodded once and took his position behind the squad car to fire at the offensive window alongside Chris to distract Wesley, and hopefully back him away from the window to ensure Hank could sneak by right under his nose without being detected.

"Go!" Firing off a single shot beneath the window frame Connor watched Hank's back and made sure his partner got to the front of the building without being harmed in the process. "Keep down."

Knowing that Chris was helping him, and that both Gavin and Tina were a few yards away watching the same window, gave Connor enough reassurance to stop worrying so much about Hank as the senior detective braved the scene to stop Wesley before he killed someone. Once Hank was through the front door Connor wisely ducked back down and waited for the inevitable return fire coming his way.

"...Shit." The sound of the bullets breaking glass and piercing the metal body of the patrol car behind him made Connor's synthetic heart race in his chest with adrenaline. It was so surreal to be a part of such an intense moment without his superior deviant functions to protect him. "...I _really_ hate this."

"Same, man." Chris wasn't too thrilled about the situation either. Grabbing onto his radio's microphone secured to his right shoulder Chris gave dispatch an update and asked for additional back-up to help secure the scene. "This is the part of the job you never expect when it comes to basic witness interviews."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Too long, maybe-" Crouching a little lower as a bullet pierced the side of the car right next to him Chris took in a calming breath and finished his sentence. "It's been about ten minutes."

"That is indeed too long."

Keeping low and keeping still Connor tried to comprehend the situation at hand without giving way to the odd panic he was feeling in his core. The new feeling mixed with adrenaline was proving to be a potent mixture. Turning his head slightly so he could keep an eye on the window up on the fourth floor Connor managed to barely see Gavin and Tina crouched down behind their own patrol car across the distance, and he noted the blaring sirens of additional patrol racing to the scene to give support to the responding officers.

"Help has arrived." Connor confirmed as two patrol cars pulled up and parked near where he and Chris were already crouched down. "Hopefully Hank can handle things alone inside the apartment."

"He'll be fine. It's us who need to handle things." As four more officers joined him and Connor behind his patrol car Chris gave them all an update and let them know that Hank was already inside the apartment to try to apprehend Wesley directly. "We're staying here until the Lieutenant tells us otherwise."

Carefully peering over the car's hood Connor looked over to where Tina and Gavin were hiding out and knew that they were giving the other four officers who drove up alongside their side of the street the same information. The way Gavin was swearing and motioning toward the apartment told Connor everything he needed.

Just as it seemed as though everything was under control Connor noticed a young man with his camera out and aimed at the apartment window where Wesley was opening fire on the streets below. The man was in his early twenties, wearing dark clothing and had apparently crept out of the coffee shop across the street to try to film the shoot-out and upload it in realtime.

Taking notice of the man just as Chris had done the same thing, Connor flinched for a moment as another gunshot rang out and startled him. Freezing up for just two seconds Connor was unable to head Chris off as the young officer made a move to grab onto the younger man and get him to safety. The second Chris put his right hand on the young man's right shoulder to lead him away a stray bullet flew out of the window and lodged into the right shoulder of Chris's vest. The impact was enough to stun the young officer and make him stumble backward in shock, and it destroyed the microphone on his radio with a bright display of yellow sparks.

"Chris!" Connor rushed toward the distressed officer and managed to pull the oblivious young man to safety, not giving a damn if he lost his phone in the process, and then rushed back toward Chris to give him aid. Seeing Chris laying on his left side and panting for a breath after having the wind knocked out of him gave Connor a second adrenaline rush that made his heart thunder painfully in his chest. "Hold on!"

Grabbing onto Chris's right arm Connor hauled him up to his feet, and managed to help him walk over to where Gavin and Tina had ducked down as he was closer to their car than his own. Just as he was about to get to the safety of the patrol car barricade Connor noticed Wesley pointing his gun out the window and instinctively stopped in his tracks to take aim while also pushing Chris forward to get out of the line of fire.

"Shooter in sight!" Connor called out as he pointed his gun at Wesley with every intention of pulling the trigger. Before he had the chance he saw Hank kicking in the apartment door behind Wesley to arrest him. "Officer on scene! Hold your fire!"

Within the time span of Hank kicking in the door and rushing up to Wesley from behind, Wesley had taken a shot of his own and managed to strike Connor with a bullet right to the middle of his chest. Feeling the painful 'thud' of the bullet impacting his chest and becoming embedded in his Kevlar vest caught Connor by surprise. Before he even had time to fully register what had happened to him Connor felt his chest suddenly seize as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and his legs buckled. Collapsing backward onto the street the young detective knew nothing more of the chaotic world around him.

Having pulled Chris out of harm's way and to the relative safety of the patrol car, Gavin noticed that Connor had gone down and wasn't moving. Reacting before thinking Gavin rushed out toward the downed detective and hooked his hands under Connor's arms to drag him off the street and toward safety. Even without continuous gunfire Gavin instinctively kept low and moved quickly back behind the patrol cars to get to safety.

"He's been hit!" Shouting to Tina as he pulled Connor behind the patrol car Gavin eyed the fresh bullet hole in Connor's Kevlar vest precariously close to the heart. Laying Connor down very carefully Gavin acted as if he were checking a human civilian for injuries as his training as first responder kicked in. "Shit, I don't know what the fuck to do for him!"

"What do you mean?" Checking on Chris's right shoulder without even looking Gavin's way Tina radioed dispatch to request an ambulance to the scene.

"I mean this asshole isn't conscious," Gavin tried to explain as he assessed Connor's condition. "he doesn't have that stupid light in his head to give me any clue what's going on, and he took a bullet to-" Pulling open the black vest Gavin was expecting to see a splash of blue over the front of Connor's white dress shirt, but instead he saw a smear of red. Immediately knowing that something was up the abrasive detective pulled open the buttons of the dress shirt to fully expose Connor's chest beneath. "Fuckin' hell!"

Pressing her palm against Chris's bleeding right shoulder Tina didn't bother to turn to look at what freaked Gavin out. "What?"

"Tina, he's bleeding _red_!"

"What do you-" Finally turning her head to look at Connor, Chris doing the same as he held his left hand to his bruised and swelling right shoulder, Tina saw the red blood and the painful swelling purple-red bruise forming on Connor's skin over his left pectoral muscle and sternum. "What the fuck?!"

Glancing about the area desperately Gavin was looking for the one person who could possibly help them. "Where's Anderson?"

"Still handling the suspect and collecting evidence in the apartment."

"Fuck!" Having no choice but to handle the situation himself Gavin did his best to take care of Connor until Hank was able to get back to the street. Pressing his fingertips to the sides of Connor's neck, the interior of his wrists and then over his chest, Gavin was unable to detect any form of pulse. Gavin didn't like androids but he did know a little about them, and one of the things he did know as a fact was that androids had Thirium pumps that acted like a beating heart. "Shit, I think that bullet knocked his pump thing offline."

"How do we get it back _on_ line?"

"No clue, Ti'. Unless..."

Doing the only thing he could think of to even try to get the pump functioning again - having no idea that Connor was actually housing a synthetic heart in his now motionless chest, Gavin placed his right hand over top the left, interlaced his fingers together to create a single fist, and squared his shoulders as he began a steady rhythm of compressions over the center of Connor's chest. Relying on his training and instincts Gavin tried to revive the downed detective while he, Tina and Chris all waited for the ambulance to arrive at the scene.

"Is that even going to work?" Chris asked as he hissed in pain. The bullet was stopped by the vest, but like Connor it had left him with a nasty, bleeding bruise over his shoulder and caused significant swelling to the muscles and tendons beneath. "He's not-"

"I fuckin' know!" Gavin swore as he kept count of the compressions inside his head. "It's gotta' be better than doing nothing!"

Tina agreed and quickly popped open the trunk of the squad car to get to their emergency first aid supplies, namely their A.E.D., and hook it up to Connor's chest. "I'm going to see if this thing works on androids like it does humans."

"Yeah! Do that!" Watching as Tina placed the two wireless leads and defibrillation paddles to the center of Connor's chest and to the left apex of his chest, Gavin hoped that the A.E.D. would be able to restart Connor's pump. "Maybe it's like jump-starting a dead car battery!"

Turning on the A.E.D. Tina motioned for Gavin to pull his hands back. "Let it get a reading."

Rocking back on his knees Gavin let out a few exhausted deep breaths as he, Tina and Chris all watched the small electronic display attached to the A.E.D. scan over Connor's chest and check on his heart rate. The display was very much like a cardiac monitor and it held the electronic components that allow the system to deliver controlled electronic shocks.

' _Analyzing victim_. _Please wait_...' Detecting a very faint arrhythmia that could be corrected through a controlled shock, the A.E.D.'s artificial feminine voice addressed the responding officers in an emotionless tone to keep back. ' _Ventricular fibrillation detected_. _Shock advised_. _Stand by_.'

The three officers wisely kept their distance from Connor as they waited for the A.E.D. to deliver a controlled shock to the downed detective's struggling heart.

' _Delivering shock, remain clear_. _Three, two, one_...'

Right on the count of 'one' a controlled shock was sent through Connor's heart causing his body to twitch as his synthetic muscles briefly tensed up. After the shock was delivered his body relaxed again and the A.E.D. immediately gave Connor's heart another scan.

' _Analyzing victim_. _Please wait_...' Detecting the same arrhythmia the A.E.D. repeated the process, repeated the warning and repeated the shock. Only after a second controlled shock was delivered did Connor's heart resume a much more stable beat that was now visible on the A.E.D.'s display. ' _Victim is stable_. _Please transport to the nearest emergency medical facility_.'

"Thank fuck..." Gavin dragged the back of his right hand over his slightly sweaty forehead. "But now what do we do?" The blaring of an ambulance siren seemed to answer that very important question causing the trio to let out a collective sigh of relief. "Okay, that'll work."

Tina resumed checking on Chris's injured shoulder and made sure he wasn't going to slip into shock. "How do you feel, Chris?"

"A lot better than Connor." Tightening his grip on his injured shoulder Chris glanced at the ambulance stopping and parking a few yards away, and let out a pained breath. "Shoulder's killin' me, but at least I didn't need to get shocked."

"You'll be fine. Want us to call Julia for you?"

"No, I'll call her myself and let her know I'm fine, just bruised."

"Right."

The paramedics exited the ambulance and lowered the gurney from the back of the large vehicle as they approached the two wounded officers. While one medic checked on Chris and helped him to walk over to the ambulance to sit down in the back to have his shoulder tended to, the other medic checked on Connor's condition and switched out the A.E.D. for her own portable cardiac monitor.

Relaying the situation to the best of his ability Gavin helped the paramedic to lift Connor up from the street and place him down on the gurney to be transported to the hospital. Leaving out the part about Connor being an android now bleeding red, Gavin decided that type of information would be better explained to the hospital by Hank himself.

Unable to do anything more to help his wounded colleagues Gavin stepped back and turned his attention back to the apartment behind him. The silenced gunfire and lack of activity was reassuring, but it didn't mean everything was over yet. Glancing toward the other patrol cars and the young man who had been trying to film the whole ordeal on his phone Gavin felt his blood boiled and decided to take out his anger on the foolish person who put himself and two officers in danger for no logical reason.

"You tell Anderson about what happened to Chris and Connor." Gavin muttered to Tina as he made a beeline to the idiot and his phone. The fool still had his phone in his hand throughout the whole ordeal. "I'm going to give our 'friend' over there a healthy dose of reality!"

"Don't kill him, Gavin."

"No promises!"

Making her way to the apartment just as Wesley was being led out of the apartment in strong handcuffs with his modem and laptops being collected as evidence, Tina nearly bumped into Hank, but quickly composed herself as she gave him an update on the situation at hand. The moment she mentioned Connor being shot and needing to be defibrillated Tina could see the fear and worry flash over Hank's blue eyes. When she confirmed that Connor was being taken to a hospital rather than a facility Tina could see the actual panic briefly show in those same blue eyes.

"Shit..." Reaching for his phone in his pocket Hank scrambled to dial Abby's personal number and let her know what was happening. Once the doctors noticed that Connor was a synthetic being with synthetic human organs there was going to be a huge mess to clean up. "Thanks, Tina. Go keep Gavin on a tight leash while I make a phone call."

"Right away, Lieutenant." Before turning on her heels Tina thought back to the red tinted blood and needed to know the color was suddenly different. "Can I ask why-"

"No." Not wanting to tell her about Connor's physical condition Hank brushed her off. "Go now."

"I'm on it."

Holding the phone to his right ear Hank held his breath and tried to think of any logical reason to explain how Connor even existed to the doctors. He wasn't a human, he wasn't a deviant and he wasn't an abomination. Connor was a victim of unusual circumstances, nothing more.

"Don't worry, kid."

Seeing the ambulance racing off with Connor and Chris in the back made Hank's stomach drop to his knees.

"I'll find a way to get you out of there..."

_**-next chapter-** _


	6. Hospital

Regaining consciousness as the rhythmic swaying of the rushing ambulance registered through his mind Connor cracked his eyes opened. Through his blurry vision Connor watched as the paramedic pressed the cold, metal bell of her stethoscope against his exposed chest. As his vision cleared Connor was aware of the wireless leads attached to his chest and recording his vital signs on the nearby cardiac monitor. Glancing down at his chest as the bell moved back and forth slowly Connor saw the raw purple bruise and mild bleeding that marked where he had been shot, and felt his heart begin to race with panic as he realized what was now happening to him.

Lifting up his head from the gurney Connor tried to find a way to get away from the paramedic and out of the ambulance, but the vehicle was in motion and he was strapped to the gurney via security restrains. Before he had the chance to say anything Connor felt a hand rest on his left shoulder and he turned to look at Chris sitting on the bench next to him with his wounded right shoulder being tended to by the second paramedic.

"Take it easy, man." Chris tried to keep Connor calm as the first paramedic noted his unusually low blood pressure. "We're both going to be all right."

"What's-" As he tried to speak Connor felt the paramedic gently placing her left palm against his forehead to get him to lay back. Doing his best to try to calm down Connor let the paramedic readjust the nasal canula under his nose before she checked on the blood pressure cuff wrapped around his left bicep. "I can't go to the hospital."

"You'll be fine." The paramedic responded as if on autopilot as she gave his vitals a full second work-up. "Just lay back and rest. We'll be at the hospital soo-"

"No!" As Connor tried to bolt upright he felt the security restraints tighten against his shins and thighs hold him down. The abrupt movement made his heart race and his blood pressure momentarily spike to a higher number. "No hospital! I don't consent to receiving medical attention!"

"Sir? You need to-"

"Stop!" Trying to get away from the paramedics Connor began to panic at the thought of what might happen to him if he was admitted to the hospital as a patient. He wasn't human and he wasn't deviant, he was something entirely different. "I told you I don't consent! I'm of sound mind and can make such a request! Let me go."

Chris, who had been watching Connor's reactions without previously saying a word, knew that Connor had a very good reason for acting so out of character. It was like he was afraid and Chris had never once seen fear come from Connor for as long as he had known him, let alone red tinted blood. "Hey, hold on, man." Addressing the paramedics next Chris did his best to get them to leave Connor alone for a while. "Look, he's a cop and he says he doesn't want you to help him. Let him be and give him the paperwork to sign confirming that he's declined medical attention."

"We're not going to just stop the ambulance and let him out on the side of the road." The first paramedic replied as she watched Connor's blood pressure with a wary eye. The numbers were dipping low again and Connor panicking wasn't helping her to get an accurate reading. "He'll have to wait for us to arrive at the hospital before we can let him go."

Laying back down Connor tried to take in calming breaths as he felt an ache settle in chest over his thundering heart. "Please." Doing his best to remain calm, coherent and even civil as his stress continued to mount, Connor just wanted to be left alone. "No doctors, no hospital." Letting out a pained hiss against his will Connor began to pant a little for his breath as the pain in chest began to tighten. "J-Just let me go."

"Connor?" Chris saw the wounded detective pale and heard the cardiac monitor beginning to screech as his unstable vitals became all the more erratic. "Hey, hang on! You're going to be okay."

Turning his head toward Chris beside him Connor gave him a pleading look. "D-Don't let them t-touch me! Please!"

"It'll be okay, I'll call Hank and let him know to come by the hospital and get you to where you need to go."

Nodding frantically Connor agreed to the offer as he tried to ignore the increasing pain in his chest.

The ambulance slowed and backed up toward the doors of the hospital's emergency entrance as the siren silenced. The doors were pulled open from the outside and Connor jumped a little in surprise as the gurney was removed from the securing struts on the floor of the ambulance, and then lowered to the ground to be wheeled inside the hospital itself.

Even if he weren't secured to the gurney Connor was too weak to try to move away or run. Just as the paramedics were about to inform the doctors of Connor's decision to refuse medical treatment the wounded detective let out a sharp gasp of pain as he suddenly lost consciousness. His blood pressure plummeted and his heart entered an arrhythmic beat.

"Patient's crashing!" The first paramedic announced as she began focusing more on keeping Connor alive and less on his refusal for treatment. "His blood pressure's tanked, heart rate is one-hundred and two, and respiration dropped from eighteen to twelve."

Chris hung back and put up a modest resistance when a tending nurse tried to lead him away to a treatment room of his own. "I know it's a tough call, but Connor refused medical treatment in the back of the ambulance." He explained things to the nurse as he watched Connor being wheeled away down the corridor to an emergency treatment room. "You have to leave him alone."

"The doctors will-"

"No, you're not listening." Chris put his politeness aside for a moment as he gave the young nurse a stern look. "He's REFUSED medical treatment and he's announced that he doesn't consent. I'll remind you that we're both cops and he knows his rights. You know what you have to do."

"I... I'll tell the doctor."

"Thank you." Supporting his damaged right shoulder with his left hand and grabbing for his phone with the right hand, Chris made an emergency call to Hank and requested that the Lieutenant get to the hospital as soon as possible. "Come on, Hank. Don't let Connor down now..."

* * *

Inside the emergency exam room the swarm of doctors and nurses all worked together to find a way to steadily raise Connor's critically low blood pressure while assessing the damage to his chest. The paramedics relayed the vitals they had taken en route and confirmed that he had been in full cardiac arrest and revived at the scene before they had arrived. With Connor completely unconscious the medical staff had to treat him to the best of their ability without his input on any potential allergies or his current symptoms, and were completely unaware that Connor was a synthetic being rather than the average human being requiring medical treatment.

Oblivious to the world around him Connor was unaware of his clothes being cut off his body or of the added monitors being used to record his vital signs. His red Thirium was being drawn for analysis and testing, and a portable x-ray unit was being wheeled in to check his chest for potential internal damage. As additional wireless leads were attached to his chest and a blood pressure cuff was being secured to left bicep Connor looked like a twenty-something on their deathbed.

"Heart rate is still tachycardic at one-hundred and two." One of the nurses, a familiar blond android named Clair, confirmed as she gave Connor a curious stare. Cybernetically she contacted Kamski and let him know of the situation without being distracted as she worked. "Blood pressure is ninety over forty."

"We need to get his pressure up." The doctor leading the treatment, Dr. Tonewell, ordered as he accepted the electronic tablet displaying Connor's chest x-ray to show his heart and lungs. "He needs... What the hell?"

"Doctor?" The entire room froze for a moment while Clair dared to speak up. "Is something wrong?"

"This man has plastimetal for a ribcage!" Putting the tablet aside Dr. Tonewell used his stethoscope to listen to Connor's chest for himself. "Get a full x-ray on his entire body, NOW."

As the x-ray procedure resumed, now examining Connor from head to toe, the blood test results came back and were entirely inconclusive.

"What the hell is going on with this guy? It's like he's not even human..." Waiting for the administered medication to begin raising Connor's blood pressure a wicked sneer appeared on Dr. Tonewell's face. The full body display of an entirely plastimetal skeletal structure just enticed the doctor to begin a crude battery of tests to be performed on his helpless and unique patient. "Prepare an O.R., he needs to go up now."

Suddenly wary and on guard Clair spoke up and demanded to know why. "Doctor, the patient's tests haven't confirmed any sign of internal trauma or bleeding. There is no need for surgery without a confirmation."

"I want to perform an exploratory. We'll treat as we go."

"That is unnece-"

"Do as you're told!" Snapping at the deviant nurse Dr. Tonewell made it clear he didn't care about the necessity for the surgery. "This man's heart shows all signs of myocardial contusion,his ribcage and entire bone structure is plastimetal, and I want to know why his blood has no typing. If we're going to treat him properly we're going to need some answers to our countless questions."

Before she could protest further Clair was met by the same nurse that had been taking care of Chris, and was promptly informed of Connor's refusal for medical treatment. "The patient had declined medical attention during transport, and stated as such in front of a witness. You can't-"

"The patient is now unconscious and I'm the one calling the shots." Dr. Tonewell stood before Clair and tried to intimidate the shorter android into complying with his orders. "Do as you're told you worthless machine! I can easily have you released from your contract for your failure to follow basic orders!"

"...I will do what's only necessary for the patient's benefit." Keeping Kamski apprised of what was happening in realtime Clair proceeded to cybernetically call the first available O.R. and inform them of Connor's apparent arrival. Making sure to visually and audibly record the entire interaction Clair was ready to fight back against the doctor in order to keep Connor's secret safe from unethical practices. "...The O.R. is now ready."

"Good. Was that so hard?" Dr. Tonewell admired Connor's x-rays as if he had just found a treasure map to a vast fortune. "This guy is going to make me famous."

* * *

Rushing to the hospital as quickly as he dared Hank threw the Pace into park near the entrance, and ran through the doors to the emergency room with his badge on full display at all times. Demanding to know where Connor was from the front desk Hank felt his own blood pressure skyrocket as he learned that despite refusing medical treatment Connor was currently being prepped for an exploratory surgery. Snarling at the hospital staff and threatening to bring the entire precinct into the hospital to get Connor out of the building, Hank only calmed down when he felt a soft and gentle hand rest on his left forearm to bring him out of his current rage.

Turning abruptly to look at the person who caught his attention Hank was stunned to see Clair looking up at him with legitimate fear in her blue eyes. She quickly explained the situation to Hank in a level voice and directed Hank to the correct operating room to intervene with the unnecessary surgery.

Chris had been keeping Captain Fowler up to date with his phone and made sure Hank knew that Connor had in fact refused treatment and was being held against his will. Ready to take the entire hospital to court to fight for Connor's rights Chris ignored his own shoulder injury for the time being and focused solely on helping a fellow officer in distress.

"We need to get to him right now!" Hank ordered as he let Clair lead him to the elevator. Chris was right on his heels and talking to Captain Fowler from the distance to ensure that their commanding officer could handle things on a higher level. "If that asshole cuts into Connor's body I'm breaking his damn neck!"

* * *

With the O.R. rapidly prepped for surgery Dr. Tonewell eagerly waited for Connor to be put under heavy anesthesia, despite not knowing how his body would handle the drugs - if at all, and watched as the surgical team draped blue sheets over Connor's upper chest and lower abdomen to prepare the inevitable incision site. As the brown iodine was swabbed over Connor's sternum and down toward his navel Dr. Tonewell approached the table and held his sterilized and gloved hands up in front of himself to ensure he stayed sterile before beginning the entirely unnecessary exploratory surgery on Connor's person.

Connor was attached to a cardiac monitor, had been intubated and had his eyes covered under cottonballs and medical tape to prevent his eyes from opening during the surgery. The bruise over Connor's pale chest was spreading, darkening and his vital signs were continuing to dip into less than ideal numbers as his condition worsened.

The responding staff was anxious about the ordeal and repeatedly reminded Dr. Tonewell that Connor had refused medical treatment, had done so in front of a witness, and that both Connor and the witness, Chris, were cops. The arrogant surgeon didn't care about the refusal as he wanted to cut into the enigmatic body and examine the plastimetal skeletal structure beneath for his own personal curiosity and perceived fame.

"Is everything ready?" Dr. Tonewell demanded more than asked as he extended his right hand out toward his team. "Then let's begin. Scalpel."

"...Scalpel." The assisting surgeon confirmed as she handed him the requested surgical tool. "The patient is under."

Hovering the dangerously sharp blade over Connor's sternum Dr. Tonewell began pressing the blade down and drew only a single bead of red blood from the tiny incision in the skin before the operating room doors were forced open by Hank, Chris and Clair behind him. The abrupt intrusion made everyone freeze and look toward the trio coming to Connor's rescue

"Back off, asshole!" Showing Dr. Tonewell his badge Hank made it clear that the surgery had been canceled. Approaching Connor slowly Hank looked down at his unconscious partner and grimaced at the small bleeding cut on his chest. "Drop the scalpel and move away from the patient."

"What're you doing?!" Dr. Tonewell blurted indignantly as he took a single step back. "You just contaminated my O.R. with that outburst!"

"GOOD." Hank snapped as he looked at the foolish surgeon and then the anesthesiologist hovering near Connor's head. "Wake him up, NOW."

"Yeah," the younger doctor looked relieved to know that the unethical surgery had been stopped. "okay. I'll wake him up slowly."

Turning his attention back to Dr. Tonewell backing away slowly Hank gave the surgeon a Hellfire stare. "You're under arrest you bastard."

"Wh-What?" Genuinely shocked by the comment Dr. Tonewell tried to plead innocent. "I was just trying to save a life before you-"

"You were about to perform an unnecessary surgery on a person who openly REFUSED any and all medical procedures. A witness corroborates the refusal, a damn NURSE told you about this refusal, and you STILL attempted to operate on an unwilling patient! You're not only going to prison, but you're about to lose your fuckin' license."

"You have no right to-"

"SHUT. UP." Hank barked as he let Chris put the doctor under arrest. Using his right thumb Hank very gently removed the medical adhesive from over Connor's eyes and lifted the younger detective's eyelids one at a time to look at his pupils. Connor's brown eyes were glassy and his pupils were barely responsive to the overhead light thanks to the heavy sedation. "Don't worry, kid. I'm here."

"You have NO idea what you're doing!" Dr. Tonewell snapped as he tried to get away from Chris and his handcuffs. "That man is-"

"NOT your concern." Kamski's voice called out as he entered the O.R. to see the situation for himself. "Dr. Tonewell, you seem to have forgotten your oath to 'first do no harm'."

"Mr. Kamski?!" Dr. Tonewell paled to a deathly white as he looked at the rich and powerful man. "What're you doing here?"

"You also seem to have forgotten that through my funding alone that this hospital was built, and that Clair," he nodded at the blonde android nurse who told him what was happening. "reports directly to me. Not only did you throw away a promising career out of your inability to remain ethical and your ego, but you also demonstrated bigoted behavior toward your android staff on multiple occasions. Consider yourself effectively dismissed, and also consider seeking a very good lawyer. You're going to need one."

Chris proceeded to awkwardly secure handcuffs around Dr. Tonewell's wrists and lead him out of the operating room. "Dr. Franklyn Tonewell, you're under arrest for..." Chris's voice drifted off as he passed through the sliding doorway and proceeded to take the surgeon away.

For the first time since he had met Kamski all those months ago Hank was actually impressed by the eccentric billionaire's actions. "Connor's still really out of it." Ignoring the painful purple bruise for now Hank sought Kamski's assistance in helping Connor recover. "He needs to be monitored until he wakes up from whatever shit that quick pumped into his veins."

"Clair?" Kamski looked to the blonde android nurse and asked for her assistance. "How are his vitals?"

"Connor is suffering from dangerously low blood pressure and his heart is beginning to swell from the impact of the bullet and the subsequent C.P.R. performed on him at the scene. His heart is bruised and needs proper treatment."

"Damn. Arrange transportation to take Connor back to the mansion for further treatment." Giving the surgical staff a frightening glare Kamski made it clear that he was now in charge. "As for you, you will not be held accountable for Dr. Tonewell's reckless decisions and behavior. Keep the patient stable and cooperate with my people. You are not to breathe a word about this incident unless spoken to directly by a lawyer. I trust you understand what that means."

Hank sighed as he looked at the bleeding wound on Connor's chest and almost slapped Clair's hands back until he realized that she was cleaning up the tiny incision mark and securing gauze over it. "You keep Connor safe and figure out what's happening to him." Stepping back Hank gave Kamski a moderately respectful glance. "I'm going to keep this little incident as quiet as possible, then meet you at the mansion. This is going to be a nasty mess to clean up."

"Of course." Just as he was about to leave the room Kamski remembered one crucial detail that he felt he needed to share with Hank. "Oh, I feel I must warn you that our mutual friend in Dr. Grayson will be delayed as that particularly nasty virus struck down an addition thirty-two deviants, and she is now tending to them."

"Son of a bitch!" Moving his hand up toward Connor's hair Hank gave the painfully human looking detective a sorrowful glance. "What else could go wrong?"

* * *

Hurriedly Abby worked to stabilize all of her sudden patients being brought to the Zeta Facility courtesy of Wesley's final cyber attack on the city. There had been fortunately no fatalities caused by the virus, but that didn't mean the damage itself was minimal. The six treatment rooms of the facility filled up quickly with revolving patients as twenty-one of the thirty-two affected deviants were brought to Abby for care. It was exhausting work keeping all of her patients stable and properly diagnosed, but with Barry's help - the deviant receptionist and 'Jerry' model from the defunct 'Pirate's Cove' amusement park, the duo managed to handle everything smoothly.

Treating the last patient with the same care and attention as the others Abby sighed with relief as their numbers all remained stable and no one showed any sign of further distress. Her numbers lined up with the confirmed number of admitted patients meaning no one was overlooked or forgotten.

"Last one." Abby whispered as she noted the virus in the affected deviant's code. The virus was unmistakable. "As soon as-"

"Dr. Grayson?" Barry interrupted her thoughts for a moment as he was given a cybernetic message from Clair regarding Connor. "I'm being told that Connor has been injured in the line of duty."

"Oh... Fuck!" Realizing that she had a new problem on her hands Abby mentally steeled herself for her next challenge. "Where is he?"

"Apparently he's being taken to Mr. Elijah Kamski's residence." Barry didn't know why Connor was being taken there instead of a facility, and the confusion was evident on his innocent face. "May I ask why?"

"Don't worry about it, just tell Clair that I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Done." Barry's head tilted a little as he gave Abby yet another update. "Oh! It appears Dr. Forest from the Central Precinct was able to locate the source of the virus and is currently creating the proper anti-virus software. He estimates that it'll be ready for use within the next forty-five minutes."

"Finally... Some good news." Brushing her long brunette hair from her eyes Abby gave Barry a soft smile. "Here's what's going to happen: We're both going to work together to pass out the anti-virus as soon as it's ready, and you're going to keep me in touch with what's happening to Connor. I can't turn my back on a whole facility of sick deviants just to take care of one other person."

"I understand."

"And after that, you're going to hand deliver the anti-virus to New Jericho Tower and tell Markus that Connor's been injured and where to find him. It's important."

"I won't let you down, Dr. Grayson."

"I know you won't. Now let's keep that flawless track record going with our patients until that anti-virus is completed."

* * *

A strange sense of calm filled the air as Connor managed to regain consciousness once more. Opening his heavy, tired eyes Connor found himself laying on an exam table, but this time he was back inside Kamski's mansion and away from the doctors who tried to cut into his body. Lifting his head up from the soft pillow supporting him Connor locked eyes with Chloe as she watched over him and monitored his vital signs. Still feeling the effects of the anesthesia and muscle paralytic from the canceled surgery, Connor was too weak and numb to move even a finger at the moment.

The mansion's personal medical equipment was monitoring Connor's condition just as it had been at the hospital. A cardiac monitor, blood pressure cuff and now an oxometer that was clipped to his left middle fingertip recorded all of his vitals with extreme accuracy.

Chloe noticed that Connor was now conscious and gave him a warm smile as she continued to monitor his vital signs. Taking care of Connor while Hank, Abby and even Clair were back in the city, Chloe did her best to keep Connor stable while also trying to confirm the cause of his low blood pressure.

"...Chloe?" Speaking up in a hoarse voice after having been intubated during the canceled surgery Connor struggled to talk in a normal tone. "How did I get here?"

"Lieutenant Anderson interrupted the surgery and Clair requested Elijah's assistance." She replied so casually it was almost frightening. Retracting the artificial skin from her right palm Chloe rested her hand down over Connor's chest to monitor his heart rate and blood pressure more directly. "Officer Miller also came to your aid and prevented the doctor from trying to treat you any further."

Glancing down at his chest Connor felt the nasal canula under his nose shift as his head moved, and his eyes locked onto the white gauze taped over the center of his chest. "...I wasn't operated on?"

"No, it was stopped just in time. That was the result of the scalpel just beginning to cut the incision."

"...Good." Lifting up his right hand sluggishly and clumsily Connor pressed his palm down over the bandage as Chloe pulled her hand back. "I'm okay, I can return to my home now to rest."

"Connor, your blood pressure is critically low at the moment. It needs to be corrected before you can go anywhere."

Blinking slowly Connor let out a small breath as he looked up at the nearby cardiac monitor recording his vitals and saw the red tinted digits confirming his unstable blood pressure. Vaguely aware of a lingering pain in his chest, the medication still in his system leaving him partially numb, Connor tried to remain calm as he remembered that his blood pressure was an issue while in the back of the ambulance.

"I'm attempting to find and correct the cause of your condition. It shouldn't take too long."

"...Shit."

"While this may not be a hospital," Chloe clarified in a gentle tone. "the mansion's private medical facility is just as well stocked. Clair, Cameron and myself have all downloaded the appropriate software to act as medical units in the event Elijah feels unwell, and he's asked that we extend the same courtesy toward his guests."

Laying his head back down Connor closed his eyes for a moment to try to rest. "...I've noticed."

"Dr. Grayson will be here soon to assist in your treatment as well. She is tending to her patients in her facility as of the moment."

As his memories of the incident at hand came flooding back Connor felt his heart begin to race with fear again. "How's Chris?" Opening his eyes Connor looked to Chloe for important answers. "You said Officer Miller assisted me, so I presume he's recovering well."

"Yes, he's doing fine. According to Clair he is receiving stitches to a deep laceration to his right shoulder and will be required to wear a support sling to ensure the damaged muscle and tendons can heal without surgical intervention."

"And Hank?" Having not seen his friend since Hank charged into the apartment to apprehend Wesley himself Connor wasn't sure how the senior detective had fared. "Was he able to succeed in arresting the suspect?"

"Yes. Lieutenant Anderson was also able to confiscate the suspect's modems and locate the source of the virus. He was unharmed during the process."

"...Good." Relaxing at last Connor let out a small breath as he was content in the knowledge that his friend was safe, the virus had been located, and that Chris's injuries weren't as severe as he had initially feared.

Chloe's blue L.E.D. flickered in yellow briefly as she checked over Connor's vital signs and began to narrow down the cause of the Connor's low blood pressure and potentially found a way to correct it. "I'm going to run an exam on your heart. The cardiac muscle is bruised and swollen and I want to ensure there aren't any secondary complications."

"...Swollen?" Despite not having his ability to cybernetically link to medical databases Connor was still able to retain information on basic medical and anatomical terms when necessary. "A myocardial contusion?"

"Yes." Chloe confirmed as she used the nearby portable M.R.I. to scan Connor's chest again. "The impact of the bullet against the center of your chest caused you to fall into full cardiac arrest, and you were successfully given C.P.R. and defibrillation at the scene. The numerous compressions to your chest as well as the bullet have caused significant swelling and bruising to your heart."

"And what do you plan on doing to treat it?"

"If it becomes necessary we'll have to use a syringe to reduce-"

"You're NOT sticking a needle into my heart."

"There's little say in the matter. You're injured and your heart-"

"No." Sitting up slowly Connor removed the nasal canula from under his nose and unwrapped the blood pressure cuff from around his left bicep. Pushing the M.R.I. away Connor refused to play the cooperative patient any longer. "I..." Now short of breath Connor felt himself pale and his head become light. "I don't... want to do that."

"Connor," on the verge of begging Chloe grabbed onto his right shoulder in a firm but painless grip. "please lay back down."

"Please," swinging his legs sluggishly over the edge of the table where he had been laying Connor stood up on his shaking legs and paled even more. He was wearing a pair of pale blue scrub bottoms in favor of his jeans and nothing more. "I... I just want to go... home. I can... I can..."

"Connor!" Chloe raced around the table and over to the wounded detective and wrapped his arms around Connor's right bicep to try to support him. "You must rest!"

"Need... N-Need to go..." Stumbling forward gracelessly Connor made it to the doorway of the medical facility and set a single foot inside before he began to lose consciousness. Black dots swam in his vision as his ears began to ring and his legs began to shake violently. "Need... to..."

Collapsing to his knees in a painful 'thud' Connor's eyes rolled up in the back of his head and his eyelids slipped shut as his body landed chest first on the marble floor of Kamski's study. If hadn't been for Chloe's fast reflexes then Connor would've smacked his skull against the floor, but fortunately instead his left temple landed relatively softly in her opened right palm.

"Connor!"

From his desk Kamski had seen Connor attempting to leave the mansion and made his way over to where he was now laying on the floor with Chloe cradling his head. "Chloe, why is he walking around?"

"He wanted to leave the mansion, I couldn't stop him."

"Stubborn regardless of circumstances." Kamski smirked as he rolled Connor from his chest and onto his back. "Admirable if not frustrating." Grabbing onto Connor's left arm while Chloe took his right arm, Kamski helped Chloe haul Connor up to feet just long enough to pull Connor's arms around their necks. Carrying Connor back into the medical wing Kamski felt his phone buzz in his pocket and knew that it was Hank asking for an update. "What did you learn of his condition before he tried to leave?"

"The M.R.I. had shown excess blood collecting in the pericardium."

"That would explain his low blood pressure and the swelling in the heart." With Connor now back inside the medical wing Kamski and Chloe returned their reluctant patient to the exam table and replaced the nasal canula, the oxometer clip and blood pressure cuff to his person. The wireless leads never left his chest. "What do you recommend?"

"Due to the abundance of blood collecting in the pericardium I suggest draining the blood with a syringe."

"Now I understand why he attempted to flee." While Chloe set about returning the monitors to Connor's body Kamski pulled his phone from his pocket and confirmed that the text message was indeed from Hank. "It seems Lieutenant Anderson is on his way here and he's bringing Dr. Grayson with him. Chloe?" Putting his left hand on Chloe's right hand as she pressed her palm to Connor's chest the genius creator prompted her to stop trying to tend to Connor's wounds for the moment. "Allow Dr. Grayson the 'honor' of treating Connor. I suspect he'll be more cooperative with her than anyone else."

"Very well, Elijah. I'll get everything ready for Dr. Grayson's arrival."

Slipping the phone back into his pocket Kamski carefully lifted up the white bandage over Connor's chest and grimaced at the fresh albeit tiny incision mark created by the offending scalpel. It'd heal in a few days and wouldn't scar, but it was still an ugly wound nonetheless.

"It seems Lieutenant Anderson has incredible timing despite his advancing age. You're very lucky that he was able to get to you in time."

* * *

With a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel Hank sped the Pace down the seldom driven streets leading out the mansion on the outskirts of town. Having dropped off everything he needed at the precinct and delivered a very blunt statement on the entire bizarre situation at hand, Hank rushed over to the Zeta Facility to pick up Abby as soon as she was free to leave, and trusted Chris to handle the virus case on his behalf. Keeping his worries internalized Hank didn't look over at the technician riding as his passenger while she used her phone to keep in contact with Barry to confirm that the anti-virus program that Joel had created was in fact working.

As the vehicle sped out toward the mansion Hank took notice of New Jericho Tower looming in the distance and took in a deep breath to control his nerves. He didn't want to be the one to tell Markus that Connor had been wounded while seeking the culprit behind the virus, but he didn't want to keep the deviant leader and friend to Connor in the dark.

"Okay, thanks for telling me, Barry." Ending the call Abby turned her attention to Hank and told him what she knew about the anti-virus. "Good news or bad news first, Hank?"

"Hit me with the bad news."

"Bad news is over half of the affected deviants have no memory of what they were doing when they became infected, which means when they testify against your suspect for their assault they won't have reliable testimony."

"Shit." Staring at the mansion just a few hundred yards away Hank eyed it like he was at the gun range and aiming at a target. "What's the good news?"

"Every single deviant is showing signs of recovery AND they all want to press charges against the prick who attacked him. So even without one-hundred percent accuracy from some of the victims there will be enough complaints filed against the asshole that he won't stand a chance in court."

"Well, that's better than nothing..."

Pulling the Pace up to the front of the mansion Hank slammed hard on the brakes and threw the car into park. Turning the engine off as he threw open his door Hank marched toward the front door while Abby kept at his right side. Forcing the door open without knocking Hank and Abby entered the mansion and walked to the medical wing to check on Connor for themselves.

Stepping through the sliding door Hank paused at the sight of Connor so pale and motionless on the table. The dark purple bruise on his chest seemed to be twice as big and twice as dark against the younger detective's constrastingly white skin tone compared to how it looked in the hospital. The way Connor was barely breathing and unaware of Chloe using a sonar wand and the M.R.I. to monitor his heart was a little frightening.

Abby went right into medic mode and checked over Connor's vitals and the M.R.I. screen for herself. "Shit, it looks like he has significant fluid build-up in the pericardium. I'll need to extract a small portion of the fluid to confirm if it's blood or some other fluid that'll need to be monitored."

"Other fluid?" Hank crossed his arms over his chest as he gave Abby a trusting but confused stare. "Like what?"

"Excessive pericardial fluid for one, but since Connor's not entirely human we can't be certain of anything right now."

"Right, right..."

Using the nearby sink to scrub up her hands and sterilize herself Abby looked back at Chloe over her left shoulder and asked for the android's assistance. "He'll need an iodine swab over his chest, and I'll need a sixteen gauge needle syringe to extract the excess blood."

"I'll get everything ready."

"Is he unconscious or sedated?"

Kamski confirmed that Connor had succumbed to his low blood pressure and passed out during a failed escape attempt, and that no further medication had been administered. "I have a small assortment of various local sedatives and paralytics you are free to use as you see fit."

"Right." With her hands sterilized Abby turned to face Connor and didn't flinch when Chloe applied a fresh pair of purple tinted gloves to her clean hands. "It'd be best if you two," she nodded at Hank and Kamski as she spoke. "waited outside. It'll reduce the chances of infection."

Falling silent Hank let out a soft sigh through his nose then stepped out of the medical wing with Kamski joining him. As he entered the study Hank stopped just outside the door and gave Kamski a worried look. "...If they can't help Connor with his heart problem, is it possible to put him back into his original body?"

"Theoretically, yes." Kamski confirmed as he too stayed put just outside the now closed doorway to the medical wing. "He'd be able to survive in his deviant body, but it'd slow down his body's self healing progress if his intracranial processor is brought back online. Essentially it'll leave Connor in the android equivalent of a comatose state from anywhere between six weeks to six months."

"Shit..." Tilting his head back Hank stared up at the white ceiling of the study and put his hands on his hips with defeat. "I guess being in a coma is better than being dead!"

"I'm inclined to believe that."

* * *

Inside the quiet medical wing Abby worked alongside Chloe to locate the bleeding in Connor's heart to reduce the excess fluid via syringe. Using the M.R.I.'s screen to direct her to the right location of the bleeding, Abby waited for Chloe to use the sonar wand to guide her needle into the pericardial sack of Connor's synthetic heart. Moving slowly at a controlled pace and being extremely careful to not insert the needle into any place it didn't need to go, Abby managed to locate the pericardial sack of the synthetic heart and held it in place.

Giving Chloe a simple nod Abby began retracting the plunger on the syringe to remove the excess fluid from the swelling of the synthetic heart at a steady pace. Sure enough a dark red liquid emerged confirming that the fluid was the red tinted Thirium acting as blood.

"Got it..."

Chloe held the sonar wand in place as Abby began draining the fluid from the synthetic heart. "Should I prepare a chest tube?"

"No, I think this will do it." As the blood drained from the swollen membrane of the synthetic heart Connor's vitals began to slowly improve. "Okay, his heart rate is holding steady and his blood pressure is beginning to raise."

"I'll prepare a unit of fresh Thirium-Fe.26 for transfusion."

"Let him stay here for the night to recover." Abby instructed as she drained over twenty c.c.'s of lost blood from Connor's heart. "It'll be easier for him to rest with constant monitoring and transfusions to help replace what he's lost. If more blood collects in the pericardium it can be drained almost immediately."

"I'll set up the guest room to accommodate the necessary monitors to ensure he can be properly monitored as he rests more comfortably in privacy."

"Yeah, do that." Having drained an even thirty c.c.'s of excess blood from the swollen synthetic organ Abby carefully retracted the syringe to have it disposed of before using a second clean syringe to remove the remaining excess blood. "Uh, how's his deviant body's recovery process?"

"Steady." Chloe replied casually as she cybernetically informed Cameron and Clair of the situation at the mansion. "Currently the original 'RK-800' model of body is at seventy-eight percent functionality." Chloe beamed proudly as she continued to assist Abby. "Elijah estimates that the body will be at one-hundred percent within eight weeks, four days."

The hefty time frame wasn't as encouraging as she had hoped. "Terrific..."

Finishing her delicate task Abby gave Connor a sympathetic look as he laid unconscious and numb on the table under her hands. He was so pale, quiet and even scared as he remained unconscious that it made Abby's own heart ache. It was rare to see such a strong person looking so weak and feeble.

"As long as he heals that's all that matters."

_**-next chapter-** _


	7. Healing

A sense of tight pressure and dull pain at the center of his chest was enough to finally rouse Connor back into the waking world. Turning his head a little to the side Connor felt the soft, thick pillow press against his right cheek as he cracked his heavy eyelids open. Though his vision was blurry and his senses were still a little dull Connor was able to recognize his current settings as that of the guest room in Kamski's isolated mansion. Sluggishly lifting his numb right hand from his side Connor made a move to press his palm over his aching chest only to have another hand reach out and grab onto his hand in a gentle manner as his arm was extended out and away from his body.

Seeing Abby standing beside the bed and holding onto his arm Connor didn't say a word as he knew that she was taking the moment to count his pulse via his wrist while he rested. Confused as to why he was in the guest room as opposed to the medical wing Connor pushed the thick quilt off of his chest with his left hand, and then noticed the fresh white bandages over his still bruised and exposed chest.

"Good pulse rate." Abby confirmed as she let go out of his hand and leaned over Connor's face. Using a penlight from her scrub's left breast pocket Abby shined the light in Connor's eyes one at a time to check his pupils. "You've been asleep for about sixteen hours now. How do you feel?"

"...Is 'tired' a logical answer?" His voice was raspy from being irritated from being intubated and was very dry.

"Believe it or not, yes." Pulling her light back Abby then lifted up the bandages on his chest to check on the healing incision wound and puncture mark from the syringes used to drain Connor's excess blood. "You're lucky. I had to drain forty-two c.c.'s of excess blood from your pericardial sack to keep your heart from seizing up a second time. Luckily you've been stable and," pointing to the interior bend of Connor's right elbow Abby showed him the cottonball taped in place over another small injection sight. "you only needed one and a half transfusions to replace what you lost."

Learning it was Abby who had been in charge of the procedure was calming yet surprising. "...You saved me?"

"Yup. Chloe was going to step up to do it, but Kamski told her to wait for me."

"...I'm glad. I trust you, not her."

"That's reassuring." Replacing the bandages Abby sat down on the edge of the bed beside Connor and gave him a playful grin. Gently tilting Connor's chin upward Abby noticed that his special blend of artificial and organic skin let him grow stubble, and Abby had never seen a deviant with stubble before. "You need to shave!"

"Maybe later." Speaking a little easier Connor swallowed once to try to rid the dryness from his throat as he spoke. "Where's Hank?"

"Back in Detroit. He's personally interrogating that Wesley creep for what he did, and he said something about taking care of his dog."

"Sumo."

Such a response threw Abby for a loop. "The dog?"

"Yes. That's his name."

"That's cute. I hope he's a chihuahua!"

"Saint Bernard, actually."

"Oh, well, I'd still like to imagine a tiny dog with a big name is out there somewhere." Patting Connor's chest lightly Abby gave him a grin and pulled a bottle of water off the nearby table for him to see. Opening the lid of the bottle Abby slipped her left hand under Connor's head and helped Connor to sit upright in the bed without moving around too much. "You need to drink this." Using her right hand Abby helped him to drink the water and then lay back down. "Dehydration is a real threat with blood loss."

"I'm aware." Grateful for the water as it had a cooling effect on his burning hot throat Connor laid back and pressed his left palm along his ribcage. "I'm told I was revived at the scene of the incident." Remembering what Chloe had told him Connor wanted a few more details. "How?"

"Well, from what I was told, after you rescued that one cop from the line of fire you took a bullet, went down and then another cop pulled you to safety. If I'm remembering correctly they said the second cop's name is Gavin."

Connor's brown eyes widened considerably as he processed what Abby had just said. "... _Gavin_ saved me?"

"Yeeeah... Is that so weird?"

Raising his right arm again Connor showed Abby his forearm for a moment before draping the limb over his abdomen. "He's the one who burned me the other week with scalding hot coffee."

"Oh. Now I get why you're so confused."

"I guess he's not so bad after all. At least, not so bad that he'd let me die while he was capable of assisting me."

"That's the spirit! He pulled you to safety and began performing C.P.R., and then used the A.E.D. to revive you." Abby recounted accurately. She had been told everything that went down from Hank after she finished treating Connor in the medical wing. "From what Hank told me Gavin's been keeping his head down and trying to avoid answering questions about what happened. I think it freaked him out a little."

"I imagine my blood being red instead of blue forced him to see me as something other than a machine."

"Since you're not a machine right now that makes complete sense."

"I suppose that's true." As he made an effort to sit upright again Connor was met by Abby's palm pushing on his right shoulder to hold him down. "I'm a little tired, but I'd like to get up for a moment."

"No. Your heart's still bruised, you had a needle inside of it not even a day ago, you were in cardiac arrest, AND we have no idea how closely synthetic organs mirror the average healing rate of organic ones. You're staying down and resting."

"For how long?"

"Until tomorrow. I can give you another physical and Hank can take you back to your house to recover there as long as you're stable. Sound good?"

"Do I really have a say in it?"

"Nope."

"Then it's fine." Reluctantly laying back down Connor sighed again and felt a small muscle spasm in his chest courtesy of the motion. "...How're the affected deviants?"

"Recovering." Grinning proudly Abby was more than happy to tell Connor what was going on. "Thanks to you and Hank playing on your hunches, you found the right guy and Joel was able to use the confiscated modems to find that damn virus's code and create the anti-virus. Markus said everyone at the tower is healing and he wants to check on you soon. I told him to meet you at your house when you're on the mend."

"Thank you."

"It might be a little difficult right now, but do you think you could eat something?"

"...No." The very idea seemed to make his stomach hurt. "I have no appetite."

"Okay, we'll try later." Picking up the bottle of water again Abby raised her eyebrows as she held it out toward Connor. "How about this?"

Nodding a little Connor agreed to more water. "Yes, my throat is sore."

"Being intubated is a bitch." Helping Connor to drink the rest of the water Abby watched his reactions and overall reflexes very carefully. "You're going to be sore, tired and your chest is going to hurt for a few weeks after this. The plastimetal of your ribcage didn't fracture during C.P.R., but having your heart and left pectoral muscle bruised is going to be a constant ache just from breathing."

Finishing the water Connor laid back against the pillow and let out a soft breath through his nose to try to make the effort of breathing in general less exerting as he healed. "...I've noticed."

The door to the guest room slid open with a soft 'hiss' as Hank appeared in the doorway and gave his wounded partner a relieved smirk. "Hey, kid. It's about time you woke up."

"Hi, Hank." Happy to see his friend at last Connor managed a faint grin of his own. "How's the case?"

"You take a heart-stopping bullet and nearly got operated on by a unethical doctor, and your first question is about the _case_?"

"...Yes?"

Chuckling a little Hank entered the room and gave Connor his phone to read over for himself. "Wesley's going to prison for forty years for being a domestic and cyber terrorist, and he got an additional fifty years for attempted genocide. Turns out the city takes this shit seriously these days."

"He's going to be locked up for ninety years? But... He'll never survive an additional ninety years in prison."

"Yeah, I know. That's why he'll be up for probation in twenty years as long as he's a good boy and refrains from touching any technology for the rest of his miserable life."

"I see." As he read over the details of the case on Hank's phone Connor's brow furrowed with confusion and disappointment. "Wesley unleashed a potentially lethal virus onto the city because he wanted a managerial role in an electronics store?"

"Yup. Arrogant prick couldn't handle having to answer an android when HE'S supposed to be the expert on technology. Some people think having a college degree entitles them to the whole fuckin' world."

"That's a shame."

"That's putting it mildly. Also, the doctor who tried to perform an unnecessarily and illegal exploratory surgery on you; Dr. Tonewell, has been stripped of his medical license and he's being dragged through the mud. Turns out he's done other unethical things while working in the hospital, and the android staff he abused was more than happy to speak up and provide evidence now that the medical board is actually going to listen to them."

"Why did he try to do that me?" Handing Hank back his phone Connor pressed his freed right hand over his chest again to hold over the bandages. "There was no need for any type of surgery on my person, let alone an exploratory."

"It's because they had to do a chest x-ray on you to check for broken ribs. Your plastimetal bones showed up in all their unusual glory and that nutcase of a doctor decided that he needed to know why you have a plastimetal skeleton by cutting you open. Get this," almost giggling at the whole ordeal Hank told Connor that particularly interesting story with an amused smile on his face. "that doctor saw your plastimetal bones, saw that your blood wasn't atypical human blood, and decided that you were a hybrid form of life between humans and androids, OR... humans and _aliens_."

That last term made Connor's eyes widen while Abby stifled her own laugh. "...Aliens?"

"Yup! Fucker watched WAY too many lame-ass sci-fi movies and forgot how reality works. He thought you were some alien lifeform and was going to be famous for dissecting you like a damn frog!"

"'Vivisecting' me."

"Doing what?"

"Dissection is performed on dead lifeforms, vivisection is performed on living lifeforms."

"That's really fucked up."

"Agreed." Thinking about the rest of the hospital Connor wondered if anyone else was going to be charged for assisting Dr. Tonewell. "...What's going to happen to the other members of the medical staff who tried to aid me after I declined medical treatment?"

"They were told to keep quiet by Kamski himself, and since it's his money that built that hospital they're all going to cooperate and not say a word about you. Kamski also took the medical records revolving around you and has them locked up in his private records to ensure that trip to the hospital stays quiet." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank tilted his head a little to the side as if in deep thought. "And they all acknowledge that you declined medical attention and were just following Dr. Tonewell's orders despite reminding him of what you wanted. It's up to you if you want them charged or not."

"No. They were trying to keep me alive during a very unusual situation. They don't deserve to be punished for one doctor's bad decision."

"I'm sure they'll be relieved to know that."

"Makes me glad I refused to go to the hospital when I was sick a few weeks back."

"Yeah, good call. I didn't think about that at the time." Looking to Abby for confirmation Hank waited for her opinion on the matter. "How's he doing, Abby? Can he go back to the house to rest?"

"So far it's looking that way." She stated quickly as she rose from the bed and put the empty water bottle back down on the table beside the bed. "I want him to stay here until tomorrow afternoon so I can keep an eye on him. As long as he doesn't need any more blood drained and doesn't develop an infection he can go back and spend the next month resting and recovering."

That particular time frame was too much for Connor to bear and he quickly protested against it. "A month? That long?"

"You're not a deviant anymore." Abby reminded him with a stern gaze. "You need to heal like a human. The good news is, by the time you're healed up and ready to return to work, your deviant body will be one-hundred percent repaired."

"Just... one more month of waiting?"

"That's right. Then you'll be back to your old self."

Relieved at last Connor sank down against his pillow and closed his eyes. "...That's good."

"Get some rest and don't worry about a thing. You're in good hands."

"I know. Thank you."

Hank patted Connor's left shoulder twice before he backed away from the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, son."

Abby accompanied Hank out of the private guestroom and spoke with him in the foyer just on the other side of the door. "He's going to be fine, Hank. Just exhausted for the next week or so."

"Is he really okay to go back to the house?" Worried about Connor like his own son Hank didn't want to see him get ill a second time. "I don't want him to get sick or something because he doesn't have a doctor's care."

"Yeah, he'll be fine. I'll give you a small, wireless cardiac monitor to record his heart rate for the next week for peace of mind."

"Will he hate that?"

"Knowing Connor and how he hates being the patient, yes, he'll hate it."

"If you can talk him into it then do it. Tell him it's a condition of being able to recover at home and not under Kamski's watch."

Approving of that particular approach Abby agreed to the suggestion. "Consider it done!"

* * *

Feeling far more comfortable recovering back at the house rather than Kamski's mansion, Connor laid over the well worn couch with Sumo curled up over his outstretched legs to keep him company. Watching his calm and normal heart rate beating away on the portable cardiac monitor sitting on the nearby coffee table Connor looked as exhausted as he felt. Being in chronic pain from his deeply set bruises left Connor feel tired all day long, and being unable to move about with the pain flaring up had kept him nearly immobile on the furniture. It wasn't common for deviants to be so inactive throughout the day unless they were damaged, but Connor wasn't a deviant at the moment.

Hank had been working half shifts at the precinct so he could help Connor recover at the house, but would also keep working on the case against Wesley as well. Despite the man being sentenced by the irrefutable evidence and swift court intervention - androids filing paperwork was so much more efficient compared to humans, Hank wanted to make sure that the selfish man was charged for the assault and attempted murder of every single affected deviant in the city.

While Connor laid over the couch looking bored and tired Hank entered the livingroom from the kitchen, and placed a small white bowl of cherry jello down for the younger detective to try to eat. "It's not much, but it's food."

Eyeing the bowl of red tinted gelatin warily Connor contemplated eating it, but still didn't have a big appetite. "Isn't that normally reserved as dessert?"

"What's normal these days?"

"Fair point."

"If you don't like it then you don't have to eat it, but you should eat something. I don't want to see you get sick from malnutrition."

"I know." Shifting his weight a little Connor managed to push himself into an upright position with his arms and lean against the armrest of the couch behind him. Reaching for the bowl of jello Connor used the spoon to taste a small portion of the offered dessert and decided he didn't hate the taste. "Cherry?"

"Yup. Like it?"

"I don't... dislike it. It's very sweet."

"If that doesn't upset your stomach you can try some soup later and then work your way up to the heavier stuff again."

"I'm glad I won't have to be like this for too much longer."

"Getting restless in your own skin?"

"In a way." Putting the bowl aside again Connor stared at his right palm and rubbed his thumb over his fingertips to feel the gentle grooves and whirls of the fingerprints that'd disappear once he was a deviant again. "I'm just not a very good human."

"What the hell does _that_ mean?"

"I mean, I've been sick numerous times, injured, weak, slower than usual, unable to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Stop." Sitting down on the coffee table beside the monitor Hank locked his eyes with Connor as he spoke. "You have to stop comparing yourself to other people all the time. You're going to be you, I'm going to be me, and nothing will ever change that. We don't have to be better than anyone else just because we're all humans sharing this world."

"I know, you're right."

" _Buuut_?"

"But," lowering his hand at his side Connor gave his friend a despondent look. "I can't seem to be able to handle being a human. The only humans who get constantly ill are those who are immunodeficient, not foolish."

"You're not a fool, you're just inexperienced at living life like a human." As he spoke a flash of eureka filled Hank's blue eyes. "Hey... I got an idea. Since this whole thing started you've only experienced the negative parts of being a human. You've been sick, injured, exhausted, banged up, dirty and you've had to deal with the concept of mortality on a more permanent basis. What you need to do is experience the _positive_ parts of being human."

The concept wasn't too outrageous but Connor didn't know what that could entail. "Like what?"

"Well, I know you've come to appreciate the companionship of a loyal pet." As he spoke Hank patted Sumo's side as if needing to give Connor an example. "You noticed how much softer his fur is now that you have nerves instead of sensors, right?"

"That's right."

"And you noticed that your hair gets softer when you shampoo it, right?"

"Also right."

"Those are good things, and only a handful at that. You need to be able to experience more of the good things before you return to your life as a deviant."

"How?"

"I got some vacation time saved up and you're out of work for a solid month, so I say we go on a vacation and let you experience the best parts of humanity."

"...Through a vacation?"

"Yup."

"...What kind of vacation?" The notion was new to Connor and a lot of other deviants for that matter. "Where would we go?"

"Well, you've experienced winter already. Snow, ice, wind... But not summer. Not yet, anyway." The weather was starting to warm up as June crept over the city, but it wasn't quite summertime. "I say we head out to a nice warm beach so you can see the sand, the sea and the sun."

"I... I don't see why not."

"Good answer. We'll stay here for a week so you can heal up and then we'll drive out of the city for the next three weeks so you can enjoy being humanoid for a while."

There was a knock on the front door that made Sumo bark once as Hank rose to his feet. Opening the door Hank greeted the visitor and let him inside the house for a while. "Hey, Markus."

"Hello, Hank." Shaking Hank's hand Markus greeted the Lieutenant respectfully then focused on Connor. As he neared the couch Markus noticed Sumo now wagging his tail and gave the large dog some gentle ear rubs. "Hi, Connor."

"Hello, Markus."

"How do you feel?"

"Lethargic."

"I know what you mean. Being shot isn't a great experience."

"How're the deviants?"

"Recovering well and there were no fatalities." Sitting down on the coffee table beside the couch Markus gave his friend a warm smile. "Everyone is on the mend."

"That's good to hear."

"Is there anything I can do to help you recover faster?" Noticing the wireless leads to Connor's bare chest and the nearby cardiac monitor, Markus's experience as a personal caretaker knew that Connor was healing from serious injuries. "I could go run some errands if you need me to."

"No, I'm okay as I am. I'm just trying to ignore the fact that I must wait another month to heal and then return to my deviant body."

"If it's any consolation the damage you sustained has motivated New Jericho and the other facilities in the city to develop a wide variety of replacement biocomponents to help all android makes and models at all times."

"That's reassuring. No android should be considered lost." As he spoke Connor felt a sharp pain in his chest as the bruising muscles continued to heal. Resting his right palm over the deep bruise he sighed and tensed up enough that Sumo whimpered once sympathetically. "...I'm okay."

"You know, when Carl had muscle aches he'd use ice and heat packs to help numb the pain and then get the muscles to relax."

"Does that really work?"

"Yeah, it'd do the trick when his medication failed to work properly."

"I think I'd like to try that."

Hank walked past the couch and patted the back of the furniture as he made his way to the kitchen. "Gotcha' covered, kid."

"Thanks, Hank." Lowering his hand from his chest Connor leaned back a little further to try to ease the strain on his chest as he continued to speak with Markus beside him. "How is Carl, by the way?"

"His body may be slowing down but his mind is as sharp as ever. He's sketching out new paintings as we speak."

"I'm glad. Carl is a wonderful person."

"That he is."

Returning to the livingroom Hank handed Connor the ice pack he took from the freezer and made sure the younger detective could hold it in place over his bruise without the ice being too uncomfortable to handle. "Keep it wrapped up in the towel so it doesn't give your skin a frostbite."

"Okay." As the ice began to ease the pain in his bruises Connor fully agreed that it was indeed helpful. "Oh... The cold has benefits after all."

Chuckling at the comment Hank checked the cardiac monitor on the coffee table and was relieved to see the consistently healthy heartbeat. "You just rest and enjoy having a month of paid time-off. And in a few weeks we'll be heading out to have a nice vacation far away from the city."

"Vacation?" Markus's mismatched eyes lit up as he thought about the idea of a vacation himself. "There's amazing places all over the world to see. I hope to see them all someday."

"Really?" Readjusting the ice pack Connor laid down flat on his back again as he tried to relax as much as possible. "Like where?"

"Paris, for one. Beautiful city with iconic art, rich culture and a fascinating history. I'd like to see it for myself."

"That sounds like a good plan. Seeing the world and of its beauty sounds ideal."

Hank agreed and piped up with his own take on the matter. "Then it sounds like you have a new goal for the future, kid. See the world, make it a little bit better for the next generation and fulfill your personal dreams. Traveling the world is an admirable goal."

* * *

After a week of healing up on the couch and only moving from the livingroom, to his bedroom and to the bathroom during those seven days of rest, Connor patiently sat upright on the couch and let Abby give him an impromptu physical before he and Hank went on vacation. Having recovered well without any complications or infections had made the physical quick, efficient and very positive. As Connor let his friend examine his chest he watched Sumo leaning up against Abby's right leg affectionately and steadily wagging his tail.

It wasn't unusual for Sumo to like new people, but it was reassuring to see all the same. It'd be the first time that Sumo would be dog-sat by Abby and not by one of the other officers at the precinct.

"Your heart sounds fine." Abby confirmed as she pulled back her audioscope after running the bell over Connor's chest. "And there's no sign of infection from either the incision mark or needle sites."

"Do I still need to wear the bandages?"

"Only if your want to. They've both healed up and there's not even a sign of a scar."

"I don't care about scars."

"Good, because it's going to be impossible for anyone; human or deviant, to go through life without getting at least one scar throughout their lives." Packing up her satchel Abby slung it over her right shoulder and gave Connor a polite grin. "So, do you need me to do anything special for Sumo while you two are going on vacation?"

"No, he just needs to be fed twice a day and walked once a day. Weather permitted of course."

"Of course." Petting Sumo's ears as he looked up at her happily from where he was sitting. "Don't worry about a thing. I love all animals and my apartment has a 'no pet' clause, so I'll have no problem spending as much time with this guy as possible!"

Petting Sumo as well Connor rose to his feet and grabbed onto the handle of his black backpack sitting on the couch to head outside and meet Hank at the car to begin their long overdue vacation. "Thank you again."

"Just do me one thing while you're on your vacation."

Pausing by the front door with his right hand hovering over the doorknob Connor looked back at his friend and gave her an inquisitive stare. "What's that?"

"Have fun!" Flashing him a playful thumb's up Abby tried to get Connor to at least smirk before he went on vacation. "You're allowed to be happy and have fun! Never forget that."

"I'll do my best, Abby." Opening the front door Connor stepped outside and nodded at Hank as he sat in the Pace in the driveway beside the house. "I want to have at least one good experience living as a human before I return to being a deviant."

_**-next chapter-** _


	8. Vacation

Enduring the long drive away from Detroit and toward the Southern-East Coast for the very first time in his life, Connor stared out his side window and tried to ignore the residual ache in his bruised chest. Noticing that Hank was taking the back roads as opposed to the expressway or any of the more populated streets Connor enjoyed seeing all the forest scenery passing him by. He had never seen a forest with his own eyes and he rarely ever left the city. Being surrounded by nature and plants rather than technology and buildings was such a drastic change for the young detective and former deviant to experience, but it was one that would be beneficial to Connor in the long run.

Rolling down the window of the Pace to his right Connor let the fresh air rush into the car and rustle his dark locks of hair. Feeling the wind on his face, actually feeling it, was incredible. Holding his right hand out the window Connor let the passing air catch his palm and blow it about gently.

Hank had noticed what Connor was doing and smirked at the innocent gesture. It was something that Cole used to do on warm days whenever they drove out to the park to play. Turning on the radio Hank found a song that wasn't heavy metal and let it play at a quiet volume to help fill the air as the duo set out for a well earned vacation.

"How's your chest, kid?"

"It's fine." Pulling his hand back inside the car Connor pressed his palm over the bruise to test his pain threshold. "I haven't been in pain for almost two days now. It's essentially just a muscle cramp now." Covering his nose and mouth quickly caught a sneeze and grimaced as he pulled a tissue out of the glovebox to clean up his face and hands. "...I'd feel even better if I could stop sneezing. Where did that even come from?"

"Allergies. You're getting a full dose of pollen now that we're away from the city and surrounded by nature."

"I don't like it."

"Me neither. I got some allergy pills in my dufflebag." Hank smirked at the way Connor's eyes were a little red and his nose was pink from the pollen starting to get to him. "You can have a dose after we stop to eat, but if they make you drowsy let me know."

"I will." Disposing of the used tissue in a small plastic bag to use as a temporary trashbag until they stopped, Connor sniffed once to clear his sinuses and keep his throat from sounded congested. "And I'll be sure to not attempt to drive if I feel tired or suddenly sleepy."

"That's good, don't ever try to do something your body can't handle. Think you'll be able to handle some heavier food while we're on vacation?"

"Yes, my stomach hasn't been upset since the day after I was able to return home to finish recovering."

"Even better. There's some pretty interesting restaurants on our way out to the coast and I've been dying to try some."

Focusing on their journey again Connor began wondering where Hank had traveled during his life before he settled down as a detective, husband and father to his tragically passed family. "Have you ever been to the beach before?"

"Once when I was a very young kid. I don't remember much beyond the long-ass car ride with my parents."

"Did you like it?"

"I think so." Hank hadn't really thought about whether he liked the beach or not, he just knew it would be great place for Connor to visit. "It's hard to dislike a place that's warm, isolated and usually pretty quiet. At least when it's not tourist season."

"Aside from going to the beach," turning away from his window Connor gave Hank a curious stare. "where else would you recommend I visit?"

"The entire world, kid. There's really no bad choices beyond anything that's war-torn or on fire."

"I suppose that's true. But, where would you go?"

"Me? Well, I haven't really thought about it. Maybe I'd go and see Hawaii." The tropical paradise was a safe bet for any weary traveler. "It'd be interesting to see the untouched jungles and walk about with active volcanoes under foot." Shrugging his shoulders a little Hank smirked at another thought. "Then again, wandering the Australian Outback to see if I could survive it would be a pretty interesting experience, too."

"You don't want to go someplace historic or cold?"

"Cold? Hell no!" The very idea of willingly going to someplace cold was ridiculous to the senior detective. He loathed the cold. "Historic isn't impossible, though. My ancestors came from Germany, so maybe I'll go and see Germany some day."

"Interesting. I have no ancestors, so I couldn't do that."

"Why not? Your name is Irish and your complexion is fair enough to pass as Irish. Go see Ireland!"

"I have no objection to seeing Ireland, I'll mark that as a new place to go."

"Cool. You gotta' plan for the future after you get sick of saving Detroit."

"Do you really think I should spend more time traveling and less time working?"

"Absolutely. Son, what you're doing in Detroit is important, but you living your life for yourself, and leaving the tiny little spot of that one city to enjoy yourself, is more important. Travel, explore and accept that you don't have light yourself on fire to keep other people warm."

"I'll remember that." Pressing his right fingertips against the bruise beneath his dark green t-shirt Connor gave Hank a kind glance. "And you need to remember that you don't have to dedicate your free time to protecting me or worrying about me. You should live your life for yourself as well."

Grinning at the suggestion Hank agreed and checked the G.P.S. mounted on the dashboard to locate a nearby restaurant. "I'll do that."

"What're you looking for?"

"Lunch. I'm hungry, how about you?"

Though he wasn't particularly hungry Connor decided it'd be best to get some lunch and take some medicine to keep his new found allergies at bay. "I could eat."

"Then let's find... Hey! There's a pizza joint about four miles up the road." It wasn't a chain restaurant and that immediately held Hank's attention. "It looks like it's a 'mom & pop' type of place, so I bet the pizza is better than anything you've tasted so far."

"I'd be willing to test that theory."

"Damn right. I'll pick where we stop for lunch, and then you can pick where we stop for dinner. Sound good?"

"I like that arrangement. I'll also drive after we eat so you can rest."

"Thanks, kid." Setting the new coordinates in the G.P.S. Hank leaned back a little in his seat as if trying to relax. "I appreciate that."

* * *

Spending three days traveling from Michigan to Florida was an interesting experience for both Hank and Connor to enjoy. The duo stopped at interesting restaurants, hotels and the lame tourist-traps that Hank would usually avoid like the plague just for the sake of variety. Throughout the remainder of the drive Hank took the expressway for the sake of avoiding swampy areas, and Connor's deviant brain noted how the deciduous flora had begun changing to more tropical species the further South they traveled from the colder North-Eastern area that was Michigan.

It was a fascinating observation to actually see how nature adapted and changed to accommodate the more common weather and temperatures throughout the states. Observing the palm trees now dotting the drive to Miami the keen eyed detective casually turned his coin in his left hand as he watched the city through his window. The lack of pollen was a merciful change that Connor immediately adored.

Squinting a little despite the car's auto tinting taking care of the extreme sunlight Hank decided that the first thing he'd buy once they were settled in the hotel was a nice pair of dark sunglasses. "Our hotel is right over there and right on the beach."

"That's a convenient location." Approving of the impressive and ideal hotel Connor slipped his coin into his jean pocket and felt suddenly more comfortable as Hank drove the Pace in the shady garage beneath the hotel to check into the hotel. "...I didn't realize how much warmer I'd feel in Miami, even inside an air conditioned car."

"You packed some shorts to wear, right?"

"Yes, and I'm glad that I did. Sumo wouldn't be able to stand this concentrated heat."

"Or the long drive. We'll check in, change into cooler clothes and then check out the sights. I need to get some sunglasses and I'm going to make damn sure you're covered in sunscreen!" Pointing at the younger detective's face Hank reminded Connor of his now much more delicate organic skin. "I'd hate to see ya' suffering from a nasty sunburn."

"Agreed. I've been burned before and I can confirm it's unpleasant." Stepping out of the parked car Connor smelled the salty sea air from within the garage and could feel the warmth in the air even while in the underground garage. "...Can we see the beach before we explore the city? I've never stood on sand before."

Popping open the trunk of the car Hank saw no problem with that idea and gave Connor a casual tilt of his head. "Sure kid, whatever you want to do."

* * *

Barely able to withstand the twenty minutes necessary to check into their room, drop off their luggage and change into more Floridian appropriate clothes, Connor made his way out to the sandy beach on the rear of the hotel's property and walked out toward the shoreline in his bare feet. Feeling the soft and hot sand shifting under his feet as he walked was soothing and unique compared to the hard concrete of the sidewalks or streets, the thick grass and dirt of the backyard, the hardwood and carpeted floors of the house, and especially the slick floor of the shower.

Standing on the shore just far enough to let the ocean waves roll over his feet up to his ankles Connor contemplated how different the world could be just by driving a few miles away from home. It was incredible to think that such constrastingly different locations could coexist just a couple hundred miles apart, rather than needing to travel from one continent to another.

Sensing Hank joining him at the shore Connor turned to look at the senior detective at his side and accepted the newly purchased pair of sunglasses for himself to wear. The dark tinted glasses helped protect his eyes from the intense Floridian sun as he peered out at the ocean.

"Nice view, huh?" Hank was already wearing his own sunglasses and was staring at the waves reaching out to the shore in a steady rhythm. "Bright and sunny days like this really make Northern winters seem all the more brutal."

"You're right." Taking a few steps out further into the water Connor let the waves wash over his legs up to his knees. It was as if he could actually feel the salt in the water clinging to his skin in tiny little crystals. "I think I prefer warm weather over the cold weather."

"You and me both, kid." Joining Connor in the deeper water Hank peered down into the ocean around him and saw a seashell partially concealed in the soft silt of the sandy ocean floor beneath his feet. Reaching down with his right hand Hank plucked the seashell from the sand and held it out toward Connor to see and take for himself. "Check it out."

"A seashell." Accepting the shell Connor held it in his right palm and used his thumb to trace over the grooves in the surface of the shell curiously. "I've never seen one in person before."

"Keep it. It'll be your first souvenir while on vacation."

"I thought the keychain in the shape of the pizza slice was the first souvenir?"

"That's MY souvenir, this one is all for _you_. Hell, take some sand with ya' so you can always have the beach no matter where you go."

"I like that idea." Looking down at the waves Connor dipped the shell back under the water to wash off any excess sand before taking it with him back to the hotel. The way the waves washed over his forearm was as comforting as it was inviting. "It's too bad I can't keep the ocean, too."

"If you put some in an airtight bottle it'd keep for a while, but not forever."

Agreeing with the concept Connor gently tightened his fingers around the seashell and decided he was ready to go see other parts of Miami and would return to the ocean later. "I'd like to come back here to watch the sunset. How about we go explore the city for now?"

"Sure." Using his pointed thumb over his right shoulder Hank motioned back to the hotel and city behind him casually. "We'll use an autonomous cab so we don't get lost and can save some gas for the Pace."

* * *

The warm day played out in a rather unusual way as Connor and Hank went to the Miami Zoo to walk around the air conditioned buildings and check out the gorgeous aquatic life up close and personal. The moment Connor saw the wide array of tropical fish and other creatures gracefully swimming about he decided that he was going to go snorkeling so he could swim among them and experience nature up close and personal. Hank on the other hand wanted to go jet skiing so he could explore the area without anyone getting too close to him.

Locating an ideal area to begin their little ventures separately Connor set about swimming with the fish and Hank cruised the beach in style. It didn't take long for Connor to feel a sense of peace as he swam among the indigenous fish species simply going about their business, and Hank felt free speeding over the waves for his own personal reasons.

Something about seeing the wide variety of fish all peacefully coexisting and living together was as calming as it was beautiful. Reaching out his right fingertips Connor managed to coax a few fish into coming over to him to curiously check out his hand without becoming invasive to their habitats. Swimming about gracefully Connor admired the aquatic lifeforms with a truly appreciative eye.

Resurfacing and returning to the pier Connor thanked the instructor, returned the borrowed snorkeling gear and proceeded to towel off before replacing his t-shirt and shorts over his damp swim trunks. The way the other people were staring at his bruised chest made Connor feel a little self conscious, but he didn't let their prying eyes deter him from enjoying his vacation and going about his business.

Carrying his sandals in his left hand Connor roamed the sandy shore and located the pier where Hank had rented his jet ski to wait for his return. It wasn't too much longer before Hank arrived and returned the jet ski so he and Connor could reunite for the evening. Looking a little red on the face and shoulders Hank decided it was time to head back to the hotel so he could take care of his sunburn before it got too severe.

Walking with Hank back to the street Connor had an interesting thought pop in his head. "I think I'd like to have an aquarium in my room once we return home in a few weeks."

"That'd be okay with me." Hank pressed his left fingertips to his nose and could feel a small sting from the direct contact courtesy of the mild sunburn. "Just make sure Sumo doesn't try to drink the water or something."

"That won't be a problem." Watching the bright sunlight steadily darkening as the evening crept over Florida Connor yearned for his chance to watch it set over the ocean. The sunset was a few hours away and Connor wanted to see it shining over the ocean as closely as possible. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I figured we could chill in the hotel room and just have some room service. These pricier hotels usually have pretty good food."

"And tomorrow we should go find a few more places to visit before moving on to the next city."

"Really?" Holding out his left hand Hank managed to wave down an autonomous taxi and hired it to take Connor and himself back to the hotel. "I thought for sure you'd want to stick around Miami for a few more days since it was such a long drive to get here."

"We have two and half more weeks of vacation and there's still many new places along the coast I'd like to see before we go back."

"All right, but you're going to be doing most of the driving if you want to do a road trip all along the coast."

"I can do that." Sitting down in the backseat of the cab next to Hank, the vehicle quickly filling with the aroma of the salty sea as the duo sat back, Connor looked out the side window and waited for the sun to set so he could see it over the ocean. "There's several locations between here and Detroit that are worth visiting at least one time."

* * *

Patiently taking care of his sunburn before it got too seriously painful or inflamed Hank stood on the balcony of the hotel room and watched as Connor made his way back out to the beach to watch the sunset more directly. As the younger detective reached the shoreline Hank could see him sit down along the water and scoop up a handful of the dry sand beside him to watch slip through his fingers and blow away in the wind. It was strange seeing someone who looked as though they were twenty-six or so in age exploring something as typical and boring as sand for the very first time. The many ways that Connor was so innocent and inexperienced with the basic things that most humans take for granted reminded Hank of the neglected children he had helped out throughout his career as a detective in the most heartbreaking way.

Leaning against the banister of the balcony Hank stared out at the ocean and decided that he'd take his own advice after he finally retired. Hank wanted to see the rest of the world and experience everything that was positive, not just wallow in the negativity of the world he already knew.

"Go figure that of all the people in the world to appreciate the simplistic peace and beauty of a sunset would be a deviant trapped in a synthetic body."

A little envious of Connor's ability to experience the entire world for the very first time through the opened eyes of a deviant, Hank just stayed on the balcony to watch the sunset from the privacy of the fifth floor balcony overlooking the beach.

"Hope that kid gets to experience only the good and none of the bad for the rest of his life."

Down on the water Connor sat on the shore and let the waves wash over his feet in a gentle manner. The warm day and warm water were soothing on his skin in such a way that the artificial skin on an android's body couldn't appreciate. Just as the sun began dipping down lower and lower in the sky an impressive splash in the distance pulled Connor's eyes down and toward the water again.

A small pod of bottle nose dolphins had begun swimming near the shoreline and were now playing in the shallow water. The intelligent creatures were happily swimming through the warm water and jumping above the waves as if wanting to show off how majestic they were.

"Dolphins are swimming this close to the shore?"

Standing up from where he was sitting Connor looked out at the pod and then back over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching. Not seeing any witnesses on the beach, or even Hank on the balcony, Connor decided he needed to chance getting in trouble for getting too close to the creatures before the chance passed him by.

Pulling off his black t-shirt Connor threw it to the sand behind him and walked out into the water in just his black swim trunks to get closer to the dolphins. Swimming out a a few feet until the water was up to his shoulders Connor watched as the dolphin pod continued to play about in the waves and soon caught their attention in a non-threatening way.

One of the dolphins swam right up to him and made soft clicking noises as if it was trying to greet Connor.

"Hello. I've never seen a dolphin this close before." Holding out his right palm toward the dolphin Connor coaxed the dolphin into pressing their snout right into his hand as if to make a proper greeting more formal. It was an incredible feeling to connect to an animal in such a calm and gentle manner. "It's nice to meet you, too."

The other dolphins in the pod circled around him in the water and continued to make clicking sounds as they splashed about playfully around their guest. Despite the law demanding that humans don't interact with dolphins under any capacity humans would still play with dolphins when the chance arose. The dolphins of course grew used to humans and would enjoy their chance to play with humans who were gentle and just curious.

Swimming out a little further into the waves Connor decided to watch the rest of the sunset with the company of the dolphin pod and enjoy the rare moment to it's absolute fullest.

Still up on the balcony Hank had seen Connor disappear into the water and saw the dolphins inviting him out to play. Smirking at the incredible sight Hank used his phone to snap a relatively poor quality photo of Connor in the water with at least seven dolphins hanging out with him in the waves.

"What is it with deviants and animals?" Saving the photo for future reference Hank resumed watching the young detective truly enjoying his vacation. "I guess I can't really fault the very people who were being destroyed by humans for wanting to keep away from them, but still... Weird!"

Turning away from the balcony Hank put the phone aside and decided to order some room service before it got too late for the hotel's kitchen to cook. Selecting a specialty dish of Alfredo pasta with shrimp for himself and tomato pasta for Connor, the senior detective waited for the meals to be delivered and proceeded to watch the news on television without fear of a news story revolving around android rights butting in.

"Weather looks good. If Connor wants to leave tomorrow we'll have great road conditions in our favor."

Checking through the other channels Hank lost track of the time and didn't move until he heard Connor sliding his card key into the door to enter the room. Looking at the younger detective who was grinning to himself as he entered the room Hank realized that seeing any smile on Connor's face was as rare as being able to play with a pod dolphins during the sunset.

"Hey, kid. I ordered dinner for us and it should be up soon."

"Thank you."

"How was your swim?"

"My... Uh..." Blushing a pale pink Connor gave Hank a worried glance. "What do you mean?"

"Son, your hair's wet, your swim trunks are dripping and your t-shirt is soaked like you jumped out of the water and threw it on before you had the chance to dry off." The seasoned detective wasn't one to be fooled easily. "Why deny it?"

Realizing he was busted Connor decided to answer honestly and opened up the bathroom door to shower off the ocean from his skin. "Because it's illegal to swim with dolphins."

"Who am I going to tell?"

"I guess no one."

"Did someone see you?" Sitting more upright on the bed Hank gave the younger deviant a mischievous smirk as Connor entered the bathroom. "Is that why you so hastily got dressed and booked it back to the hotel?"

"A patrol on a jet ski was heading out and I didn't want to get into trouble. So yes, I grabbed my shirt and I ran."

"Good for you!"

Peeking around the bathroom door frame Connor gave his friend a truly perplexed stare. "...Good?"

"Yeah! You had some fun, didn't care if it was illegal despite it being harmless, and then took off instead of trying to talk your way out of it. THAT'S how you have some fun!"

"I guess... you're right." Thinking back to his evening swim Connor realized how much he enjoyed it and how much he liked being able to have such an extraordinary experience. "I _did_ have fun."

"And you should keep having fun instead of working."

"I promise I'll do my best to remember that. I'm going to shower off and go to sleep after we eat."

"Cool. By the time you're finished room service should be up here."

Ten minutes of enjoying the quiet of the private hotel room passed before room service arrived with the two requested meals, and Hank tipped the bellhop generously since he remembered how hard it was to work in restaurant back when he was a teenager. Setting the two meals down on the small table between the two queen sized beds Hank heard the shower turn off and knew that Connor would be joining him soon.

Picking up his bowl of pasta Hank kicked back on his bed and rested his back against his stacked up pillows to relax as much as possible. As he took his first bite of the pasta the bathroom door opened and Connor emerged freshly showered and wearing black sweatpants with a gray t-shirt in place of his day clothes. Showing a moderate tan on his now organic skin Connor yawned a little as he sat down on his own bed and picked up his own bowl to have some dinner before he went to sleep for the night.

"The weather's going to be great throughout the area for the next three days." Hank stated as he watched Connor climb into his own bed and taste the provided meal with a small bite. "We can leave tomorrow if you want to keep exploring the coast, or we can stay here to explore the city. You choose."

"I think I want to keep exploring the coast tomorrow." Looking over to the balcony Connor could smell the salty air billowing about in a gentle breeze. "But I can't leave without collecting my sand from the beach."

"Sure, we can get ya' a glass bottle or something so you can take it back home." Taking another bite Hank decided he'd always be sure to get some kind of seafood when he was along the coast. It tasted so much fresher. "How's your dinner?"

"I like it." Connor confirmed as he bit into a perfectly stewed tomato wedge. Being able to stick to food that was familiar while also trying something different, like pasta, helped Connor really define what he liked and disliked. "It's different from what we can get back in Detroit, but it's still good."

"I think the Southern states have a secret to adding spices and herbs that the Northern states just can't figure out."

"Maybe that's why there are far more family diners in the South than there are back up North."

"We need to stop in New Orleans and hit up Bourbon Street on our way back home. That food is legendary for a good reason."

Finishing his dinner fairly quickly Connor laid back against his pillow and put his bowl aside as he pulled up the quilt over his legs, stomach and chest right up to his shoulders. Closing his eyes the young detective was suddenly aware of how much of a workout swimming can be, and realized just as quickly that he was exhausted. Slipping into sleep within seconds of closing his eyes Connor slept deeply throughout the night without any worries in the world.

Hank finished off his own meal and noticed that Connor had fallen asleep. Chuckling to himself Hank put his own empty bowl down on the table next to Connor's empty bowl, and then turned off the light in the room. Pulling his own quilt up and over himself Hank turned down the television to a dull noise for the next few minutes before he turned it off and went to sleep as well.

"Goodnight, son."

Whispering softly Hank was steadily feeling more relaxed as he dozed off.

"Glad you finally got to have some fun in your life, even if that fun was from a few minutes of swimming with some dolphins."

_**-next chapter-** _


	9. Memories

Driving all along the East Coast to enjoy their final two weeks of vacation had put both Hank and Connor in good moods. Whenever Hank would take his turn driving to their next destination, Connor would hold his glass bottle of sand in his hand and slowly turn the bottle end over end to watch the sand trickle up and down through the transparent container. The cork was secured tightly in the opening of the bottle to keep the sand from pouring out all over Connor's lap, and the young detective was completely content with only have the soft, white sand from his very first trip to the beach as a souvenir during the lengthy vacation.

Hank had gotten a keychain, a tacky t-shirt and a bunch of photos of Connor when the younger detective wasn't looking as his own souvenirs. More interested in watching the way Connor's mood lifted up higher and higher and began to actually smile from time to time as they explored the East Coast in all its glory, Hank decided that he'd encourage the younger detective to take vacations more often.

"What's next on the agenda, kid?" Hank didn't want to look at the G.P.S. and take his eyes off the busy expressway. "Another tourist trap or a diner?"

"No, this time we're going to a newly established museum dedicated to classic literature." Sneezing again as their return to the Northern area triggered more pollen allergies Connor blew his nose into a clean tissue and deposited into the little bag to be tossed out later. "...Hopefully the museum doesn't include historical dust."

Laughing a little Hank approved of the destination and sat up a little straighter in his seat. "If I didn't know you any better I'd think you were some sheltered kid trying to put on a good show for his teacher or something."

"I assure you that I want to go there because I find classic literature fascinating, and I know you'd enjoy it as well."

"You got that right. Don't forget to find all the other weird places along the way, too. We need to do this vacation right!"

"Do you want a picture standing next to the largest ball of yarn in North America? Or see the world's largest furniture store?"

"Why not both?" There was no reason that the duo couldn't stop wherever they felt like going. "Hell, we should also find all those weird little campsites and motels with a theme around them."

Turning to look at Hank beside him Connor gave his friend an odd glance where he sat as he took a single allergy pill and a gulp of water. "A 'theme'?"

"Yeah. Places that have a Western theme and have their staff dressed up as cowboys, or they have a horror movie theme where the staff dress up like ghosts and other monsters. That kind of weird stuff."

"According the G.P.S. there's a restaurant that revolves around an outer space theme a few miles past the literature museum."

"Do the staff dress up like astronauts and aliens?"

"Yes." Confirming the details of the restaurant on the G.P.S.'s information setting. "It's a restaurant with a photo booth, an interactive live performance every four hours and it includes a laser tag arena."

"Laser tag? Hell yeah..."

The reaction was unexpected and made Connor's brow arch a little. "You honestly want to play laser tag?"

"And you don't? Come on, I bet you'd win the entire round!"

"I'm not concerned with winning or losing, I'm merely indifferent to the idea of running around and shooting total strangers with colored beams of light."

"Spoilsport! Well, if you won't play then I will." Grinning smugly at the idea of being a trained detective playing laser tag with unsuspecting tourists and locals Hank was hellbent on playing at least one round, and he was going to tease Connor until joining him. "And I'll win."

Now intrigued by how much Hank wanted to play laser tag Connor decided to join in and try to coax Hank into taking it a step further. "Want to put down a wager?"

"Oh?" Taking the obvious bait Hank flashed Connor a coy grin. "What kind of wager?"

"Winner gets to pick the final destination before we return to Detroit."

"Why do I get the feeling you already have something in mind?"

"Because you're a detective."

"Smartass. All right, I'll take that wager. You and me, opposing teams in laser tag. Last man standing gets to pick the final destination." Extending his left hand out toward Connor as a sign of good sportsmanship Hank waited for Connor respond. "Deal?"

Shaking Hank's hand with his left hand Connor accepted the wager. "Deal!"

* * *

Leaving the museum with their own respective tomes containing copies of the most iconic pieces of literature revolving around crimes and mysteries tucked under their arms, the two detectives went on their way to the 'Out of This World' restaurant and prepared to cash in their unusual wager. Joining in on a group of ten other people already eager to play some laser tag, the two detectives were divided on the two teams and managed to square off in one big finale after their other teammates were eliminated throughout the intense round.

Tracking one another like true pros throughout the arena Hank and Connor managed to get within just feet of each other and fire off their final shots. Connor being younger and faster managed to get the winning shot by a mere two seconds, and Hank couldn't stop laughing at how seriously Connor ended up taking the game once they started playing.

Admitting defeat and feeling like he was a few years younger, Hank proudly accept the end of the wager and treated Connor to a victory meal inside the rather nice restaurant. It was a steakhouse that also offered up alternatives to make everyone feel more comfortable, but Connor decided that he wanted to at least try steak before dismissing it entirely. He was slowly feeling more comfortable with eating food and was no longer felt guilty for eating meat in general.

"That was a great game, kid." Hank complimented as they were served their steak dinners at their private booth. A small faux gold trophy was sitting in the middle of the table to honor Connor's victory in laser tag, and was now a new souvenir. "That's also the most human I've ever seen you act."

"Human?" Eyeing the prepared meal set before him Connor waited for Hank to make the first move on his own meal so he knew the proper way to begin eating something like a steak. It was a new meal for him to try. "How so?"

"You're having fun," Hank remarked as he picked up his knife and fork. "you're doing things based on your first impulses instead of relying on logic and fancy software, and you're actually smiling."

"...I guess I am." Cutting into his own steak at last, having watched Hank do the same thing seconds before, Connor tasted it and finally understood why humans coveted that particular dish so often. "I like this."

"Good, but, uh..." Noticing the way Connor looked a little uncomfortable Hank had to ask about his reaction. "Why do you look so upset?"

"Because this came from an animal."

"Oh, I get it." Always understanding of Connor's compassionate nature Hank wasn't at surprised that he was still feeling wary of eating meat. "Just remember this is nothing personal, it's just humans being humans."

"I know. But I still feel bad because an innocent animal has to die to keep humans properly nourished."

"Never change, Connor. That kind of empathy and compassion is a rare trait."

As the duo ate their dinner Connor's emergency phone buzzed in his pocket and he discreetly checked the screen as a text message was sent to him. Reading over the details Connor's posture slumped a little and he leaned back heavily where he was sitting.

"What's wrong?" Seeing Connor looking disappointed, if not sad, immediately held Hank's attention. "Get some bad news?"

"...No. I got a message from Abby and she said my deviant body has been fully repaired." Connor leaned forward again and gave Hank a wary glance as he contemplated what that meant for his future. "Once we're back home I can return to my life as a deviant."

"That is good news, but you look like someone just slapped you in the face. What's bothering you?"

"...I can go back to being a deviant, which is what I want and what's best for everyone, but that means moments like these can't happen anymore." Suddenly without appetite Connor looked like he wanted to be alone. "I can't enjoy tasting new food, I won't be able to really feel the grains of sand on the beach or the warm water of the shower washing over my skin, and I'll be limited in my ability to experience new things. I'll be entirely artificial again and that makes me feel like I'm somehow... less alive."

"Hey, whether you're a deviant or a synthetic human doesn't make you any more or less alive." Speaking firmly Hank refused to let Connor tear himself down or think of his life as anything less than important because he'd be a deviant again. "You'll always be Connor and you're one of the best detectives in the entire city, one of the kindest people on this planet, and one of the most incredible people to ever make an impact in our world."

"Thanks for saying that, Hank." Pushing his fork around on his plate Connor struggled to keep eating and not ruin the night. "I mean it."

"And so do I." Continuing with his dinner Hank did his best to make Connor feel better about the unusual situation. "You're a good person no matter what kind of body you may or may not have. That won't change your as a person or your heart."

"I'll remember that."

Seeking a distraction Hank picked up the little trophy and held it out toward Connor to see. "Wanna' put this on your desk back at the precinct?"

The very idea was silly enough to get Connor to grin again. "I'm not against it, but I feel like the other officers would see that as a challenge."

"Let 'em challenge ya'." Cutting further into his steak Hank shrugged his shoulders casually as he ate. "You'd just be defending your title!"

* * *

Continuing on their way up the East Coast with the intention of heading back to Detroit afterward as their vacation came to an end, Connor directed Hank to their final destination before returning home after three weeks. Connor guided Hank toward the final place they'd visit before driving out to Michigan and held tightly onto his glass bottle of sand as if anxious about the whole ordeal. The drive was a little crowded from thick traffic, but it wasn't overwhelming or beyond anything the two detectives could handle as Connor directed Hank perfectly toward the finish line.

Nearing the water and the hundreds of other cars converging at the location Hank chuckled a little and found a space to park. As he and Connor exited the vehicle Hank approved of their last vacation destination and gave Connor a confident nod as he realized where they were.

"I hope this is okay." Connor gave Hank a skeptical glance from over the hood of the vehicle. "I've never seen a waterfall with my own eyes before."

"Niagara Falls is a great pick, son. I've never seen one, either!"

"I'm certain you can find another keychain or t-shirt here, too."

"Damn right! I need to get _something_ lame to commemorate my trip to one of the natural wonders of the world."

Heading out toward the iconic waterfalls thundering in the distance Connor and Hank glanced about the area and honed in on the Observation Tower that was overlooking the water. Wanting to see the falls in all their glory the two detectives entered the tower and stared out the window showcasing the expansive and scenic work created by nature itself, and were actually in awe of the majestic sight.

"We should get even closer." Hank suggested as he noted the line to board the Maid of the Mist to get see the falls in person. The ferry was almost as iconic as the falls themselves. "We can see the American Falls on our side and then the Horseshoe Falls on Canada's side."

"You don't mind?" Looking at his friend standing beside him Connor gave Hank a stunned look. "It requires us wearing ponchos and enduring cold water in order to see the falls more directly. You hate the cold."

"So do you. But this is different from dealing with a nasty Michigan winter or driving on icy roads. This is a rare experience that neither of us should miss out on because we have petty grievances from crappy weather."

"Okay then." Enticed by the idea of being able to experience such an iconic place in the world up close and personal was too good to let pass by. "Let's go and see the falls."

* * *

As expected the large tour boat was loaded with tourists and everyone was wearing blue tinted ponchos with 'Maid of the Mist' printed in black over the front. Approaching the falls while standing side by side on the boat Connor and Hank admired the incredible the sight of the thousands upon thousands of gallons of water crashing down with a force that mankind couldn't even begin to attempt to control or duplicate. Something about being surrounded by raw nature that wasn't marred by technology, advertisements or other man-made eyesores to destroy the serene environment made the moment seem all the more surreal and beautiful.

Thundering water was almost deafening, but at the same time it was soothing. The consistent and natural rhythm gave the entire area an entirely unique ambience that couldn't possibly be replicated elsewhere. It was as if going to the waterfalls was destined to be a calming experience for everyone who ventured out to the East Coast seeking comfort and peace.

Putting his right hand on Connor's water dotted left shoulder Hank gave the younger detective a kind smirk. "Great choice, son. This is amazing."

"Yes." Holding out his own right hand with his palm facing upward Connor let dots from the mist in the air collect on his skin in small droplets. Feeling how the cool water felt on his skin and seeing the way it made his artificial skin rise up with small goosebumps was something he never got to experience as a deviant, and would never be able to experience again once he returned to his life as a deviant. "...This is amazing."

Sensing the heaviness in Connor's words and emotions Hank sighed and gave Connor's shoulder a light shake. "And the memories are going to last forever."

"...Yeah, memories."

"Come over here for a second." Pulling on Connor's shoulder Hank guided Connor over toward the edge of the large boat and stood beside him where there were no other people. Quickly fishing his phone out of his pocket and from beneath the water resistant protection from the poncho, Hank held it up, turned on the camera and held it out to take a quick photo of himself standing beside Connor in front of the waterfall. "Smile!"

Not wanting to disappoint Hank in the request Connor pulled back the hood of his poncho a little and flashed a sincere smile for the sake of the photo. Once Hank lowered the phone Connor gave his friend a truly confused look. "What was that for?"

"For the memories." Pocketing his phone to keep it from getting wet Hank gave Connor a smug grin. "I don't have a robo-brain like you, so I need photographs to help me keep track of these things."

"Oh, right."

Wanting to keep Connor's spirits up Hank did everything he could to keep the younger detective from focusing on his last days as a synthetic human, and wanted to keep him happy during the remainder of their vacation. Motioning toward the direction of New York City not too far away from where they currently were Hank had an idea of what they could do next before heading back to Detroit.

"You know, New York has some of the best food in the entire world. They also have some of the most iconic structures, like the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty. Hell, we could even see a Broadway show just for the sake of saying we saw one." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank made sure Connor knew that he was going to call the shots. "What do you think?"

"Well," contemplating the suggestion Connor gave Hank an appreciative smirk from where he was standing as he realized what his friend was trying to do. "it would make sense to see New York City while we're already in the area, as opposed to trying to come back out here at a different time. We should go."

"That's the spirit! We'll see all the usual places, get some good food and head back to Detroit tomorrow morning."

"In the morning?"

"Sure. We can find a hotel to crash in for the night and head back out after a good night's sleep. Sound good?"

Smirking a little more Connor agreed to the impromptu plan for one final adventure during their vacation. "Yeah, that sounds great."

* * *

What had been a three week long vacation came to its end with the two detectives feeling rejuvenated and more at ease in the world. The lengthy drive back to Michigan from New York felt like it was taking hours longer than it actually was, and Hank was eager to stop at every little random spot along the way to keep the vacation from ending. Seeing Connor looking despondent about his inevitable return to his life as a deviant made Hank's heart break as he knew how hard it was for Connor to adapt to his deviancy, and he knew he always felt out of place among the other humans. It was like Hank was taking an innocent kid away from their happy life and dropping them off somewhere less than ideal just because of a damn law telling him to do it.

Spending the entire day driving and stopping whenever possible had left Hank feeling tired, but Connor was exhausted. The younger detective struggled to keep his eyes open and fell asleep in the passenger seat after their final stop at a restaurant to eat and to refuel for the remainder of their drive. The allergy medication also guaranteed that he'd spend the rest of the drive sleeping peacefully in the front seat.

Watching Connor from the corner of his eye Hank was instantly reminded of how he used to take Cole out on long drives to help his young son fall asleep when he was a fussy baby, or of how he'd just go take a drive with Cole so they could be together after working long hours at the precinct. In a way it was like Connor was a second son that Hank had unintentionally adopted, and now the senior detective couldn't imagine his life without him.

Passing through state lines and returning to Michigan made Hank sigh with a sense of impending disappointment. The vacation was over, they'd be back home sooner rather than later, they'd have to go back to work and Connor would have to go back to being a deviant.

"You're a good kid, Connor."

Speaking in a whisper so he didn't wake the younger man up by accident Hank lamented at the idea of Connor having to do something he didn't want to do. It seemed cruel, and almost like Connor was being extorted by Kamski in order to just live.

"It doesn't matter if you're a deviant or a synthetic human, you'll always be like a son to me."

Remembering how the entire situation even happened thanks to a freak car accident was enough to make Hank's eyes tear up for a moment. He lost Cole to a car accident and almost lost Connor to a second car accident. It was a cruel pattern that made the senior detective's heart ache with unspeakable pain.

"And don't worry about a thing. Regardless of what color your blood may be, I'll never see you as anyone less."

* * *

Having had only a day to unpack after their vacation, pay Abby for dog-sitting Sumo and confirming with Captain Fowler that they'd be returning to the precinct on time the following day, Hank and Connor reluctantly made the uncomfortable drive out to Kamski's residence to return Connor's mind to his deviant body. Sitting in the parked car in front of the mansion the two detectives stared at the unassuming building as if they were staring at the gallows. Neither wanted to go and speak to Kamski or deal with the odd transition, but a deal was a deal. Connor was only testing the efficiency of synthetic organs in exchange for his deviant body being repaired and his life saved, he couldn't keep it.

Not saying a word the duo didn't make a move to exit the vehicle until after they saw Abby arrived in her own car to assist in the procedure. It seemed even Abby was wary of entering the mansion as her own hazel eyes were dark and seemed heavy even from the distance.

"Well, son." Hank interrupted the silence as he looked to Connor beside him. "Are you ready?"

"...No. But I don't have a say in the matter." Looking down at his right palm Connor traced his thumb over his fingertips and let out a deep sigh. "I have to do this. It's for the betterment of everyone else for my current body to be analyzed and the synthetic organs tested."

"That doesn't make it any easier."

"No, it does not."

Pushing open the door beside him Hank exited the vehicle and waited for Connor to do the same. Watching as the young detective slowly stepped out of the car Hank felt guilty just for driving him out to the mansion to begin with.

Holding his head high Connor made his way to the mansion's front entrance with Hank and Abby walking right beside him. Without saying another word Connor rang the doorbell and greeted Chloe the moment the blonde android opened the door. "...Hello, Chloe."

"Hello, Connor. Welcome back!" Opening the door for the guests to pass through Chloe stepped back and motioned for the trio to head toward the study. Through the study they'd find the lab where the procedure would be begin. "Elijah is expecting you."

"I presume everything is ready for the procedure." Sounding defeated and miserable Connor followed after Chloe as she led the group into the study and the lab where Kamski was already waiting for them. "No complications with my body?"

"None. Your body is fully operational and is functioning without any errors."

Stopping just outside the lab door Connor looked back at Hank over his left shoulder and let out a quiet sigh through his nose. It was clear he didn't want to go inside the lab or deal with Kamski, but he needed to honor their arrangement.

"You'll be okay, son." Giving him a subtle nod Hank did his best to sway Connor's fears without overstepping any bounds. "You know that Abby is going to be there the whole time and if anything goes wrong she'll personally kill Kamski and I'll help her dispose of the body."

Smirking at the dark joke Connor nodded once and then looked to Abby. "Are you ready as well?"

"As ready as I'll ever be for this type of thing." Giving Connor a gentle smile Abby rubbed her right palm along his left arm in a comforting manner. "The sooner we go in there the sooner we can leave."

"Right... Hank?" Returning his focus to his best friend Connor asked for a simple request. "Could you please wait out here for me? I don't- It'd be strange for you to see this type of transplant in person."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right here when it's over." Putting his hand to Connor's shoulder Hank lightly pushed the younger man toward the lab door. "Don't worry about a thing, you're in the best hands with Abby around."

Giving Hank one last somber look as he entered the lab Connor closed his hands into tight fists at his sides and stepped inside the lab. "...I'm ready."

* * *

The interior of the lab was set up to look more like an operating room rather than a laboratory designed for housing and testing biocomponents, synthetic organs and various types of Thirium. Two examination tables were set up in the center of the room to aid in the procedure, and numerous monitors were stationed nearby. With Connor's motionless and powered down deviant body resting on one table, and Connor still inside his synthetic body now laying on the second table beside it, the transference would be ready to begin the moment Abby and Kamski had finished scrubbing up their hands. Every precaution needed to be taken during the delicate procedure.

Laying on the table with a cardiac monitor attached to his chest and a respirator nearby, Connor stared at the medical devices with actual fear in his soulful brown eyes. Once his intracranial processor was removed the synthetic body would be kept alive on life support while each of the synthetic organs were tested and analyzed after being active for nearly six weeks. The very idea of being nothing more than a guinea pig for one of Kamski's new designs in exchange for his life made Connor feel sick.

"The procedure will begin soon." Cameron, the Chloe model with medical programming, set about preparing Connor for the transference. Setting up an I.V. in the bend of Connor's right arm she injected a mild muscle relaxer and made sure Connor remained calm. "You'll have to be intubated throughout the procedure, but that's strictly a precaution."

"...I understand."

"Dr. Grayson will also perform a routine physical to get a base reading of your vital signs before anything begins. Do you have any questions?"

Speaking up in a low tone Connor watched Cameron's reactions carefully. "...How long will this take?"

"Approximately thirty-two minutes."

"And how long before my deviant body recalibrates?"

"That is estimated at ten minutes even."

"Then I can leave?"

"Correct." Checking on the I.V. in Connor's arm Cameron replied honestly. "Elijah has no reason to keep you here."

"That's good to know."

Entering the lab with her hands sterilized and protected under a pair of purple latex gloves Abby hovered over Connor and gave him a somber glance. "I'm going to give you an exam, make sure your body is strong enough to handle this procedure, and then you'll be unconscious throughout the entire thing."

"What's going to happen to this body after the procedure is concluded?"

"It'll have the synthetic organs tested and slowly removed for further analysis. Depending on the condition of the organs Kamski will able to estimate their longevity, submit the patent and submit the prototype synthetic organs for consideration by the surgeon general, and then this body will be donated to a medical charity of Kamski's choosing for further studying."

Feeling his synthetic heart skip a beat at the grim future Connor sighed to himself and closed his eyes. "I understand."

"Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared." Looking up at Abby again as Kamski entered the lab Connor knew that he was going to be put under anesthesia very soon. "I just want this body to be treated better than that. I'm alive because of it and it deserves to be more than a science experiment."

Sympathetic to Connor's feelings Abby sighed and gave him a reassuring smile just before Cameron secured a surgical mask over her face. "Try not to worry about anything. Once this is all over you can return to your life and think of this as nothing more than a bad dream."

"Yes." Watching Cameron insert a needle into his I.V. port Connor felt his body relaxing against his will and felt very sleepy all of a sudden as a second medication was injected into the line. "...A dream."

"Connor?" Lifting up his eyelids Abby checked to see if he was conscious and noted that he was completely out of it. "He's under. I'll do a quick blood draw to check on how well the Thirium is holding up, then do a routine exam."

Kamski approached the table and stared at the long faded bruise on Connor's chest and smirked a little. "It seems that Connor is not only a prototype of two worlds, but a _survivor_ of two worlds. Truly fascinating to think about."

"'Fascinating' isn't the word I'd use." Abby snipped as she used a proved stethoscope to listen to Connor's chest. "Let's just get this mad science experiment over with."

* * *

Pacing about the study as he anxiously waited for Connor to exit the lab as his old deviant self, Hank stared at the keychain he had picked up during their vacation and remembered all the fun they had while they got away from the city to just live their lives without having their time dictated by the precinct or the criminals that made their jobs necessary. Unsure of how long he'd have to wait or how long he had already been waiting, Hank just continued to pace the floor and ignore Chloe's staring as she watched the senior detective walking back and forth from one side of the study to the other.

Trying to not fear the worst or assume that something had gone wrong during the procedure Hank reminded himself that Connor was healthy, his original body had been repaired, and that what was happening was necessary only through a contract and not a life-or-death situation. They both just needed to be patient and wait for the procedure to come to an end.

"Lieutenant Anderson?" Chloe called out to the pacing human in a kind voice from where she stood beside the lab's closed door. "Would you care for some coffee or tea?"

"No, I'm good." Stopping mid pace for a moment Hank looked at Chloe and slipped his car keys back into his pocket. "I just hate waiting."

"Would you like an update on the procedure?"

"Please!"

Chloe closed her blue eyes for a moment as her blue L.E.D. blinked in yellow for a moment. "...The procedure is over. Connor has been brought back online and is currently recalibrating."

"He's okay?"

"Yes. It'll be just-" The door beside her slid open as Connor himself stepped out and entered the study looking emotionally torn. With his L.E.D. cycling in a sluggish blue and his eyes downcast it was clear that what he had been through was a very unusual circumstance. "Oh, it seems Connor has decided to leave early rather than wait for full recalibration."

"Connor." Hank's shoulders slumped with relief as he approached the revived deviant and gave his shoulder a gentle shake. Even though Connor was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing when the arrived at the mansion it was clear that this Connor was now completely different. "How do you feel?"

Looking down at his right palm Connor looked at his non-existent fingerprints and closed his hand into a tight fist. "...Deviant."

"Do you feel sick or anything?"

"No, I just feel... I don't know." Struggling to articulate his feelings Connor gave Hank a lost stare. "It's hard to explain how I currently feel."

"Then don't try. Let's just get ya' back home so you can recuperate in privacy. Okay?"

"...Yes." Not waiting for Abby or Kamski to leave the lab after him Connor just thought about leaving the lab behind. "Let's go back home."

Chloe tried to stop them from leaving but was cybernetically informed by Cameron inside the lab to not interfere and let Connor go. According to Cameron the revived deviant passed all of his tests with flying colors and was deemed healthy by Abby.

Putting his right hand on Connor's right shoulder again Hank could feel that Connor was actually trembling where he stood. Whether that was because his body needed to recalibrate longer or because he was scared, Hank couldn't tell.

"Hank, I'm ready to leave now. Please?"

"Sure. Let's go, son." Accompanying Connor every step of the way Hank was prepared to act in the event Connor collapsed or felt ill in any way. "You can chill on the couch with Sumo and do whatever else you need to do in order to feel more like yourself again."

"Feel like myself again." Being led out of the study and right out the mansion's front door Connor contemplated what Hank was telling him even as he walked on his shaking legs over to the car to leave the mansion behind. "...I'm not sure if that's even possible."

_**-next chapter-** _


	10. Normal

The morning of their first shift back in the precinct didn't start off as smoothly as Hank had hoped. Waking up before his alarm went off Hank found Connor sitting on the floor of the livingroom in his uniform and with a grimace on his face and Sumo sprawled out over his lap. The way Connor was actively running his hands through Sumo's long fur seemed to be actually sad for the first time since Connor and Sumo bonded. The deviant was unable to feel the softness of Sumo's fur like he could when he was a synthetic human, and it was clear he missed such sensations and experiences that his deviant body simply couldn't register. Despite Sumo's love of all of the attention and enjoying Connor's company it was clear that Connor just wasn't feeling right anymore.

There was a small breakfast set up in the kitchen on the table waiting for Hank, and seeing one plate set out instead of two was a potently upsetting sight. It was as if Connor as a person was gone despite the kindhearted deviant sitting right there on the livingroom floor. The sudden change in routine for the two detectives had unexpectedly caught them off guard and now the air in the house felt tense rather than calm.

Things didn't improve very much during the drive to the precinct as Connor remained uncommonly quiet and lazily danced his coin over the back of his right hand. The little nervous tic had disappeared while Connor was a synthetic human, but now that he was a deviant again the tic returned. Another odd thing that returned was Connor's more introverted nature and him being almost painfully quiet in the bullpen unless someone spoke directly to him, but even then his answers were short and quick.

Sitting at his desk across from Connor as they filed their paperwork and caught up on cases that took place during their vacation, Hank stared at the tacky little plastic trophy sitting on the corner of Connor's desk and thought back to how much fun they had during that one simple game of laser tag. Everything about the vacation was fun but now it seemed like it was a forgotten dream thanks to a single transference.

"It's time for our break." Hank stated seemingly out of nowhere as Connor sat slumped behind his desk with his eyes closed as he cybernetically took care of his reports and paperwork. The lack of motion and activity was very out of character for the deviant. "You should get outta' here for a while. Being cooped up inside the precinct all day has to be boring you out of your skull."

"...I'm fine here." Connor refuted in a hushed voice as he opened his eyes and gave Hank a distant stare. "You go and have your lunch and I'll continue to catch up on my files. The incident with Wesley Spencer has put the deviant community on edge and new laws regarding cyber attacks have been integrated since that case had been closed."

"Are you sure? Getting some fresh air might help you feel a little better."

"I'm fine, Hank. I swear." Clearly resisting the urge to retrieve his coin for a second time that day Connor failed to convince Hank that he was okay. "Go enjoy your lunch."

"I wish you'd come with me."

"I have no reason to go." Sounding broken and despondent Connor kept insisting that Hank go out on his own. "Please, enjoy your break."

Knowing he wasn't going to win in the little discussion Hank begrudgingly rose to his feet and decided to head out on his break alone. "Okay, kid. I'll see you here after an hour."

"Okay."

Before he had the chance to walk away Captain Fowler approached the two desks and addressed the two detectives in a stern tone. "Before you two go on your lunchbreak, there's something I need to give you."

"What now?" Irritated by the intrusion Hank gave his commanding officer an annoyed stare. "MORE paperwork?"

"No, something _good_." Without missing a beat Captain Fowler continued with his little announcement in such a way he was intentionally getting the attention of the entire bullpen. "During the investigation into the domestic terrorist identified as Wesley Spencer you both displayed tremendous courage, judgment and competency during dire circumstances. As a result," showing the two officers small maroon boxes Captain Fowler proudly gave his officers their rightly deserved recognition. "you have both been awarded the citation for bravery in the line of duty."

There was a small round of applause in response to the awards from the surrounding officers and detectives who had heard the good news about their colleagues.

Hank looked surprised while Connor continued to remain blank and emotionless at the high form of recognition.

Captain Fowler handed Hank his medal and shook his hand then did the same to Connor after the deviant finally stood up from his seat to acknowledge what was happenong. The silver medals were adorned with blue and red ribbons to identify them for the awards that they were, and were undoubtedly great honors for the two detectives to receive.

"You've both earned this and I couldn't be prouder to present these medals to you." Captain Fowler continued as the two detectives accepted their medals and then exchanged perplexed glances. "Congratulations. And I know you two wouldn't want to go through with a big ceremony, so just know when City Hall goes through with the award ceremony later this fall I'll be sure to have you mentioned even if you're not present, and you won't have to stand in front of a crowd of cameras."

"Uh... Thanks, Jeffrey." Hank didn't care about getting medals and recognition anymore. He lost that passion after his family died and now he was just going through the motions for the sake of Connor as his partner. "I guess."

"Yeah, I figured you two would react like that." Walking away from the duo and toward his private office Captain Fowler let them be alone. "Good work and keep it up. Now, enjoy your break!"

Opening his top right desk drawer Hank slipped his medal inside and out of sight as he didn't care about it. "I think your laser tag trophy is better."

Connor was just as indifferent toward the medal and considered throwing it away. As he hovered the box over the trashcan Connor felt Hank's hand reach out across the desks and wrap around his wrist to stop him. "What're you doing, Hank?"

"I could ask you the same thing, kid." Letting go of Connor's wrist Hank backed off and lowered his voice. "You earned that. You almost died protecting Chris while we took down that psychotic hacker. You're not only a great detective, but a hero! Not to mention the fact that you just made history as the first deviant officer to be recognized for exceptional behavior while going above and beyond the call of duty. Why do you want to throw that away?"

"...As a deviant Hank, I cannot die." Revealing how he truly felt about his existence Connor handed the medal over to Hank to take and keep for himself. "I can only shutdown."

"Son, that doesn't make your courage or life any less important." Placing the second medal in the same drawer along the first medal Hank tried to get Connor to see how his recognition was important no matter what he was going through. "Those actions, those memories and those feelings are important regardless of what kind of body you have."

"I wish I could believe that." Clenching his right hand into a tight fist Connor gave his best friend a truly heartbreaking confession. "I wish I could _feel_ anything for that matter..."

"Ah, kid... I'm sorry." Hank couldn't deny that Connor was going through a form of depression now that his senses had been dulled. He never considered how Connor living his life to the fullest as a synthetic human then returning to a deviant might have a drastic impact on his mentality. "You need to-"

"I need to be alone for a while." Looking away from Hank as his L.E.D. cycled between yellow and red Connor took his leave of the precinct. "I need to think. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Connor! Wait!" As much as he wanted to grab Connor by the shoulder and hold him back Hank knew that would only make things worse. Standing back for a minute Hank watched as the deviant walked out of the bullpen and went on his own way for his own reasons. "Shit... That poor kid."

"What's wrong with Connor?" Gavin had been watching everything from his desk and noticed that the deviant was morose the moment he returned to the precinct. "He's acting like the Revolution failed or something."

"Don't worry about it, Reed." Glaring at the abrasive detective Hank issued the Sergeant a very real threat with just his tone of voice. "And you leave him the fuck alone. He's got enough shit to deal with as it is."

"Hey! I'm being serious right now!" Offended at the remark Gavin shot to his feet from his desk and followed after Hank as the senior detective walked into the breakroom to get away from people for a moment. "What's bothering the 'Tinman'?"

"Cut the shit." Turning around Hank got right in Gavin's face and growled at the shorter man with absolute disgust. "Everyone knows you don't give a flying fuck about Connor, now drop it!"

"Look, I know I was a prick to him before, but now..."

"What? Now you suddenly care that he's dealing with some personal stuff?" Crossing his arms over his chest Hank doubted the sincerity of Gavin's claim. "Did you take _another_ mandatory course in sensitivity training while we were gone?"

"No! It's just..." Swallowing his pride Gavin leveled with Hank and told him the truth. "He nearly died because he chose to risk himself to save Chris's life. He didn't even hesitate, he just acted!" The heavy emotion in Gavin's eyes spoke volumes of his sincerity. "When he went down and he had no pulse I was the one who had to handle it, and I realized how alive he really is."

"Funny how it only took a damn bullet to the heart to get you to see that deviants are in fact alive, and that Connor is a fellow detective."

"I'm not saying I was right in being a prick to Connor, and I know I can't undo that shitty behavior from before, but I want to at least try to be civil with him." Looking anxious and ashamed Gavin told Hank another important key for change of heart. "Tina told me that he helped save my job, so, you know... I owe him one."

"Uh-huh." Wisely skeptical of Gavin's claims Hank refused to just take his word at face value. "What're you _really_ after?"

"Nothing! For fuck sake, Hank. I'm trying to be nice here!"

"Yeah, 'trying' being the key word."

"All right, fine! Fuck me for trying to help out." Throwing up his arms in theatrical frustrations Gavin was ready to back off and be on his way. "If you want to figure out how to pull him out of his weird funk by yourself, then fine. Have fun!"

Pausing for a moment Hank sighed and held up his hand as if he could keep Gavin from walking away by the gesture alone. "All right, all right... How do you think you can help him out?"

Glaring at Hank for a moment Gavin lowered his voice and spoke to Hank more discreetly. "Why's he so bummed out?"

"Because being a deviant isn't the same as being a synthetic human." Remembering that the bullpen was still unsure of why Connor had been bleeding red Hank gave Gavin more details on the situation. "That Kamski creep is the one who gave Connor that synthetic body to keep him alive, and Connor had to give it back after his original deviant body was repaired."

"...Kamski?" Paling at the name Gavin looked like he had just been punched in the stomach. "So that's why Connor's blood was red, he wasn't an android anymore."

"Right. But now he's a deviant with blue blood again." Challenging Gavin's remarks Hank held his ground and pushed Gavin to keep talking. "Are going to have an issue?"

"...No. It's fine."

Walking away from the breakroom Gavin stayed silent and Hank hung back just long enough to let his mood mellow out before finally taking his lunchbreak. The odd and heavy air in the bullpen felt like a crushing weight as every detective and officer in the precinct seemed to feel an awkward change in the air after Connor's dour mood was felt throughout the bullpen.

"Fuck it."

Heading out through the front doors Hank pulled his car keys from his pocket, looked at the silly new keychain and let out a deep sigh of sympathy.

"Go figure I already need another vacation..."

* * *

Needing a moment alone to think and clear his head Connor walked all the way from the precinct and to New Jericho Tower residing out on Belle Isle. Standing on the shoreline of the harbor Connor stared at the sand and stone surface beneath his shoes and felt a deeply unsettling weight settle in his already aching heart. Reaching down with his right hand he picked up a handful of the sandy and let it blow away in the wind without actually feeling a single grain of the fine sand on his fingertips as it shifted away. The lack of overall feeling and sensation was enough to make Connor's heart break in his chest as he thought about all the experiences he was going to miss.

From behind the deviant detective Markus arrived from the tower's entrance after being asked to step outside to speak for a moment. Hearing the emotional turmoil in Connor's voice even through their cybernetic communication Markus didn't hesitate to accept the request, and meet with Connor outside so they could talk in private.

Sensing Markus joining him outside Connor looked at his friend over his right shoulder before speaking up in a quite voice. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. What's on your mind?" Standing beside Connor on the shoreline Markus waited for his friend to talk about what was upsetting him at his own pace. The gentle lapping of the waves against the shore seemed to be the only motion around. "You sounded pretty sad when you called me."

"...I _am_ sad." Connor's voice remained hushed and almost timid. "I think that's the only thing I can feel anymore."

"What's bothering you, my friend?"

"Everything." Admitting that he was in distress Connor stared out at the water of the harbor and bowed his head in sorrow. "Everything is bothering me! I can't feel the sand in my hand, the wind on my face, the coolness in the air... I know that sand is course and fine at the same time, I know that wind is a fleeting pressure on my skin, and I know that cool weather is just a temperature, but I can't experience it anymore. I can't _feel_ them anymore and I miss it."

"Deviancy gives us a sense of consciousness and a sense of awareness, but it can't give us enhanced senses that mimic that of humans."

"Being a synthetic human let me feel those things, Markus." Looking at his friend's mismatched eyes Connor admitted that being a synthetic lifeform had been an experience he never expected to have. "I could _really_ feel for the first time in my life. And now I feel nothing but sorrow and emptiness."

"In time we'll be able to enhance our sensors and software to be able to experience what humans experience. Be patient."

"That'll take years, maybe decades, to accomplish. I can't live with such a hollow existence for so long."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"...Nothing." The confession was absolutely crushing as Connor closed his heavy eyes to try to shut out the cruel world he couldn't feel anymore. "That's all I can experience now. Nothingness."

"Come inside the tower with me." Markus urged as he could detect Connor's raising stress levels and he didn't want to see his friend self destruct. "You've been through a lot in the past two months. You should talk to Josh in one of his therapy groups tonight. It helps a lot of deviants," the deviant leader reminded his friend as they walked side by side up the shore and toward the tower. "and I want to help you, too."

* * *

Returning to the precinct after his lunchbreak Hank wasn't surprised to see that Connor was still gone but he was worried. Understanding all too well the urge to run and hide when he was feeling depressed, or just not like his usual self, Hank respected Connor's decision to seek isolation for a while. Sitting down at his vacant desk again Hank looked at the tacky little trophy on Connor's desk and smirked for a moment before he opened his desk drawer to eye the medals that he and Connor had been awarded barely an hour prior.

The recognition should've been a great honor in Hank's eyes, but like Connor he couldn't feel anything toward the medals. To him it was just a chunk of metal that City Hall loved to use to decorate their officers to make themselves feel better about how they knowingly turn a blind eye to most crimes in the city due to their own poor financial decisions.

The medals held no memories or value, they were just handed over for doing their jobs.

"We get recognized for taking down one psycho with a computer and it means nothing to us." Closing the drawer again Hank picked up the tacky trophy from Connor's desk and shook his head at the cheap material used to create it. It was light in weight, thin in material and ugly to look at it. "Connor wins a stupid game while on vacation and it's the highlight of his life."

"Memories." Chris responded casually as he walked back Hank's desk to return to his own. His right shoulder was still in a sling due to the injury of being shot to keep the previously injured muscles and tendons stable as they finished healing. "That's what's important. That day was such a damn blur and I was at the center of it all. But you two having fun on the road and not worrying about anything else will stick with you guys forever."

"Since when did you become an expert on quality time?"

"Since the day I held Damian in my arms for the very first time." Beaming proudly Chris made it clear that he already knew that memories and experiences were far more important than accomplishments or promotions. "When I became a father I truly understood how important memories and time with my family was going to be. Thanks to Connor I still have years to dedicate to my wife and son."

"You're right about that." Putting the trophy back on the desk Hank leaned back and sighed to himself. "Having a kid really puts things into perspective for you."

"For what it's worth," Chris lowered his voice and gave Hank a smug grin. "Captain Fowler jumped through hoops to get you both recognized, and Gavin, Tina and myself all vouched for you two getting awarded. We all know you guys don't like a lot of attention, but you did earn that. I've been meaning to thank Connor directly for saving my ass, but I haven't had the chance to do it yet."

"He knows you're appreciative, don't worry about it."

"I'm going to say something anyway! You know, when he's up for talking again."

"Right. Be patient with him, Chris." Staring at his own desk where his old anti-android propaganda had once been displayed Hank thought back to how far he had come since meeting the empathic and kind deviant. He no longer harbored hatred in his heart toward androids and couldn't imagine having anyone else as his partner in the precinct. "Heaven knows that he was beyond patient with me, so we owe it to him show him the same level of patience and understanding."

* * *

A slow week of routine activity in the bullpen was met with a lull of boredom and monotony for everyone. After having a day to himself to think and talk with Markus at the tower, Connor had returned to the house, told Hank he was going to be okay, and insisted on going about their boring week as if he weren't feeling like a lost puppy wandering a strange and unfamiliar world. The look of loss and lack of emotion in Connor's soulful brown eyes told Hank and everyone who looked at him a different story. Despite speaking to Josh and numerous other deviants at New Jericho Tower for nightly therapy sessions for the entire week Connor still couldn't escape the deep abyss of the depression that had settled in his heart.

While Connor went through the motions without a single complaint and barely a word at that, Hank did his best to try to cheer the deviant up. Even the other detectives made sure to talk to Connor as if he were an old friend and they had decades of memories together. The way Connor was moping around and just moving on autopilot frightened Hank as it reminded him of his own past struggles with depression.

"I gotta' 'red ice' dealer in interrogation waiting for me to scare the shit out of them." Hank stated rather casually as he looked at Connor sitting across from him at his own desk. The deviant hadn't budged since he clocked-in that morning and it was a little disconcerting. "Wanna' help?"

"No. You have far more experience in handling both 'red ice' dealers and interrogations."

"Want to at least sit in and watch? If I bark at these guys just right I can get them to piss their pants a little. Always good for a laugh."

"No. I want to focus on handling our current deviant cases." Holding his exposed right palm over his bright terminal screen Connor actively sorted through his evidence and priorities according to what his caseload required. The list seemed endless as new deviant rights and laws were put into effect. "I'd rather focus on aiding deviants to prevent any potential issues down the line."

"Okay, kid. I got this one."

Picking up the tablet from his desk with details on his suspect Hank made his way to interrogation alone while Connor stayed behind at his desk.

Hovering precariously around the large box of pastries in the breakroom Gavin waited for Hank to leave before making his way over to Connor's desk. Carrying a small glazed doughnut in his left hand Gavin walked past Connor and slipped a neatly folded paper note down beside the deviant's keyboard without breaking stride. Sitting back down at his own desk Gavin never looked up at Connor and just continued to snack on his doughnut as he typed up his own reports acting as if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

Curious about the paper Connor picked it up and saw the words 'DO NOT READ UNTIL 7 O'CLOCK' written out in bold black letters over the front. Slipping the paper into his left jean pocket Connor simply went about his business without thinking twice about the odd gesture from someone who previously loathed his very existence. His mind was too preoccupied with other thoughts to worry about anything that Gavin was doing.

Dealing with his cases only helped distract Connor for a few seconds at a time. Against his will his memorybank would often bring the saved images from his and Hank's vacation to the front of his mind. Those very images of joy, fun and care-free days made Connor actually worse about everything he was now enduring.

"...I wonder if I'll ever feel anything beyond emptiness ever again?"

Holding up his right palm Connor looked at the image of Hank and himself at Niagara Falls and remembered how the cool air made his skin prickle and the way the water droplets collected on his hair and skin. They were uncomfortable sensations but at least he could feel them.

"Never thought I'd miss being able to feel cold or itchy. Numbness is as bad as being unconscious."

* * *

Evening arrived without anything new to add to the precinct's workload and everyone went about their own business as per usual.

Sitting on the couch in the livingroom beside Hank with Sumo on his lap and his coin dancing over his right knuckles Connor remained tense yet somber as ever. Trying to use the familiar routine of going to work at the precinct during the day hadn't helped his mood after returning to his life as a deviant, and going to his evening therapy sessions at New Jericho Tower didn't seem to be working, either. Aware of his unhealthy state of mind and emotional problems Connor began to worry that his foul mood was going to affect Hank's mood in a negative way, and soon he began to stress himself out over his own seeming lack of control of his emotions.

Noting the way Hank was staring through the television rather than watching the sports game being displayed confirmed his worries and made his L.E.D. cycle consistently on yellow. It was then Connor decided he should take his leave of the house so Hank could be alone for a while without needing to worry about him. He had a valid reason to leave the house and be away from Hank without it being seen as a potential issue thanks to his therapy sessions, which of course was the only positive aspect in Connor's eyes.

"...My therapy session is scheduled to begin soon." Rising from the couch Connor gently pushed Sumo off his lap and looked to Hank somberly as the massive dog whined seeking more attention. "I'll be back at my usual time later tonight."

"Want me to give you a ride out to the tower? I don't mind chillin' outside the tower waiting for you."

"No, I can drive myself or hail a cab. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"It's all right, kid. You do what you need to do tonight." Leaning forward on the couch Hank neatly folded his hands together and rested them atop his lap as he gave Connor his full attention. It didn't take long for Sumo to press his nose against Hank's hand in return. "Just remember one thing while you're at the tower tonight."

"What's that?"

"You're still Connor no matter what body you're in, or what color your blood is. I'll never see you as anyone else and I want you to be able to look at yourself in the mirror and see the same thing." Hank never broke eye contact with the deviant detective as he spoke. "I'm proud to be your friend and your partner at the precinct, so rest assured that you'll never do anything to disappoint me. Life is tough and for you it's a lot tougher, which makes you the strongest person that I know. Don't give up, okay?"

"...Okay."

"Now, go do what you need to do. I'll be here when you get back and if you feel like talking about it I'll be here to listen."

Without a further word Connor left the house through the front door and cybernetically hailed an autonomous taxi to pick him up. As he walked out toward the street Connor remembered the paper in his jean pocket and noted that the time was two minutes until seven o'clock. Waiting for the cab to arrive Connor unfolded the paper, read the message left by Gavin and felt his Thirium pump skip a beat in his chest as his yellow L.E.D. flashed to red with shock.

Having any kind of conversation with Gavin in the past was always hostile or hate-filled, and now the aggressive detective was being far more passive and accepting of Connor. But to receive such a letter and assistance with his current mental state was something completely unexpected.

The hailed autonomous cab arrived in front of the house and the door on the vehicle's side slid open automatically. Remembering that he had a plans for the evening Connor slowly entered the vehicle and hovered his exposed right hand over the cab's G.P.S. display as he tried to decide where he wanted to go.

He could go to New Jericho Tower and resume his ineffective therapy sessions as scheduled, or he could take Gavin up on his offer and try a new approach before time ran out. Remembering what Hank told him about how he'd never be disappointed in any decisions he made Connor decided to take the risk and accept the offer from Gavin as opposed to going back for more therapy that simply wasn't working for him.

As he put in the coordinates on the G.P.S. Connor sent a cybernetic acknowledgment to confirm he was accepting the generous offer. The cab pulled away and Connor looked back at the house as let out a soft breath and mentally prepared for what he was about to do.

"I trust you, Hank. I just hope you're right and I can never disappoint you."

* * *

Unable to focus on the televised game or anything else for that matter, Hank decided he'd go and shower off for the night and wait for Connor to come back to the house. Tempted to call Abby and ask for her opinion on handling a deviant with depression Hank felt like he was a parent dealing with an angsty teen and a best friend watching over someone trying to overcome a nasty break-up at the same time. It was a difficult situation to try to figure out and incredibly delicate as Hank knew all too well how handling someone with emotional issues could turn very nasty very quick if the wrong thing was said.

Putting his phone aside on the bookshelf in the livingroom Hank made his way down the hallway and entered the bathroom to shower off. Sometimes he had his best ideas when he was alone with his thoughts and relaxing in the shower, and as of that moment he desperately needed some form of inspiration.

"How do I help someone get over something like being unable to feel, taste or experience anything with their raw senses?"

The way the shower had been filled up with additional bottles of shampoo and soap was a reminder of the life Connor had been able to experience for two months of his short life, and of how things were now so different and yet familiar to him. Deviants didn't need to shower daily or use grooming products, but humans did. The extra shampoo and soap hadn't been touched since Connor returned to his life as a deviant.

Many things had been left untouched since Connor's return to deviancy. The new wardrobe he had purchased was left mostly untouched since Connor no longer sweat and needed to shower regularly. Any of the new snacks that Connor loved but Hank hated were all doomed to rot unless donated to someone else who liked them. The laundry wasn't being taken care of on a nightly basis anymore, the dishes weren't piling up in the sink and the grocery list wasn't being added to on a nightly basis.

Everything was simpler now and neither detective seemed to be enjoying it.

Exiting the shower and drying off after coming up blank with any potential new ideas Hank got dressed in his night clothes, and returned to the livingroom to wait for Connor. It had been three hours since Connor's therapy was supposed to start and the deviant was always back just after eight-thirty when the therapy session ended, yet there was no sign of the deviant in the house.

As he passed by the bookshelf Hank heard his phone buzz and he retrieved the device to check on the unexpected text message. Reading the screen Hank's brow furrowed and his stomach turned a little as he snatched the phone off the bookcase.

"Why's Markus texting me? Shouldn't he-"

The front door opened up as Connor returned at last, and Hank saw an immediate change in Connor's demeanor. Not only were Connor's previously darkened eyes much brighter, but his L.E.D. was gone and he was holding two fresh pizzas in his arms.

"Uh, Connor?" Knowing that something was up Hank studied Connor very closely. "What's going on?"

"I brought pizza home."

"Yeah, I can see _that_." Hank clarified as he held up his phone for Connor to see the message sent to him by Markus. "But I just got a message from Markus wondering why you never showed up at the tower and why he can't... reach you." Putting the puzzle pieces together Hank finally realized what had happened in those three hours that Connor was out. "Connor, are you still... deviant?"

Putting the pizza down on the coffee table Connor nervously traced his right fingertips over his blank right temple as he replied honestly. "...Not anymore."

"Son, what did you do?"

"...I went back to Kamski and I asked him to return my mind to my synthetic body." Speaking so matter-of-factly Connor walked away from the coffee table and had to ignore Sumo for a moment as the Saint Bernard pawed at his left hand seeking more love. Sneezing once Connor sniffled and actually looked pleased at the reaction he had to the dog fur floating in the air. "He agreed and my deviant body is being housed in Kamski's mansion so more biocomponents can be reverse engineered for other prototype models to use as they age and breakdown."

"You..." Processing everything that Connor was saying Hank's blue eyes went wide as he approached Connor and gave him an incredulous stare. "You did what?! You gave up your deviancy to become a synthetic again?"

"I had to do it, Hank. I just couldn't just go back to being a deviant. At least not yet." Looking down at his palms Connor rubbed his thumb over his fingertips and smirked at the feeling of the whirl and grooves of the fingerprints under his touch. "I like being this."

"Being synthetic?"

"No, being _me_." Managing to finally express himself Connor helped Hank understand his thinking as he rubbed Sumo's ears. "For being the more... _human_ me."

"You actually like being human?"

"I do. I was afraid at first and hated it because it was something that happened to me against my will, but after I was able to adapt to my changes and after you helped me to feel more... normal, I realized that this is the normal I wish to experience." The conflicted emotions he had been enduring were finally easier to understand. "I may not have the same near immortality as a deviant, or the reflexes and abilities I once had, but I have more interesting and meaningful experiences as a synthetic being than I ever could as a deviant."

"And... You're sure about this?" Relieved to know that Connor found a way to heal Hank had to know that Connor wouldn't regret such an extreme choice. "I mean, you didn't feel pressured to do this or owe Kamski some other debt, right?"

"I'm sure. As it turns out Gavin informed Kamski of my emotional distress and confirmed with him that my abilities as a synthetic rivaled my abilities as a deviant."

"Gavin!?" If his blue eyes were wide already they would've been fully dilated at that revelation. "Why the fuck did Gavin help you?"

"He and Kamski are estranged brothers."

"I... Whatever, that's a story for another time." Taking in a deep breath Hank kept his composure and focused on Connor at the moment. "And Kamski just accepted Gavin's comment as reason enough to give you back your synthetic body?"

"Actually, with the new information at his disposal Kamski is going to showcase the efficiency of his synthetic organs to ensure that they are put on the market and made available to all of those who need a transplant. This helps many people for many reasons."

Letting out a soft chuckle Hank put his right hand on Connor's hair and just nodded his head slightly in approval. "As long as you're being helped and you feel better, that's all I care about."

"Thank you for understanding." Feeling an actual smile return to his face for the first time in over a week Connor knew he did the right thing. Having Hank's support and approval was all the confirmation he needed. "I'm glad you're my friend and mentor, Hank. I wouldn't have been able to handle all these changes without you."

"Mentor, huh?"

"Would the term... 'father figure' be more appropriate?"

"I- I mean, if you want to think of me like that I won't object." Trying to hide his proud smirk Hank nearly failed at keeping his cool. "But, uh... Sure! Whatever you want, kid."

Relieved at long last and finally comfortable in his own skin again Connor knew that Hank had seen himself in the same role, but wasn't quite ready to admit it. Not yet. "I think mentor will suffice for now."

"Yeah, for now." Removing his hand from Connor's thick hair Hank cleared his throat a little as if he were getting choked up, and then motioned toward the pizza boxes sitting on the coffee table. "So... What'd ya' pick up on your way back to the house?"

"One extra large pepperoni with mushroom," he confirmed as he walked back around the front of the couch and identified his choices. "and one small pineapple and ham."

" _Pineapple_?" Such a topping completely through Hank for a loop. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Almost enthusiastic Connor was proud of his selection as he sat down and had Sumo right beside his leg seeking more attention. "I haven't tried this before and I don't want to pass it by now that I can taste again."

"All right, kid. But whether you like it or not you're eating that whole thing! I don't want that abomination taking up room in the refrigerator."

Smirking to himself Connor opened the lid and shot Hank a coy grin. "That's why I ordered a small size."

"Smart move." Sitting down on the couch beside his honorary son Hank flipped open the lid of the larger pizza box and picked up a slice for himself. "And thanks for ordering dinner. Tomorrow I'll cook, and we'll keep trying new stuff for you to experience. Sound good?"

"That sounds like a plan I can get behind." Joining Hank for the late night dinner Connor picked up a slice of the pineapple pizza, took a bite and gave the senior detective a surprised look as he tried the new combination of toppings. "I'm wondering if there's something wrong with my synthetic taste buds."

"Taste bad?"

"No! I really like this!" Connor beamed. "This is officially my favorite kind of pizza!"

"Well, then that settles it." Leaning back on the couch Hank gave Connor a coy grin where he sat. "Between you putting up with my sorry ass and eating pineapple on pizza, you definitely got fucked up taste."

_**-End of Story-** _


End file.
